Rewrite
by levelgap
Summary: The world was rewritten. Everything that wasn't real, is now real. Anything that was the common sense, was now not the common sense. This is the world where everything changes. This is the Rewrite. (SIOC/Minor Crossover)
1. Prologue

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Prologue : Rebirth**

**February 1, 30**  
**Monday**

Pain.

That's the only thing I am feeling on my whole body.

Hot.

My whole surroundings are burning.

Exhausted.

I feel very lethargic. I can't feel my whole body. My eyelids are getting heavy.

I am... Tomohisa Shiho.

No, I am not Tomohisa Shiho. I am just some loser guy cooped up in his own room, playing games and trolling the internet.

But I was reincarnated. I became a beautiful bishoujo with a long black, purple eyes, nice curves, long legs, and a fair looking face.

I was one of the Lost Age Inhabitants.

Lost Age Inhabitants, they are those who lives in the age where fantasy and fiction wasn't real.

Our current age is the Rewrite Age. The age where reality itself changes.

So what's the meaning of that? Well, in short, we are now living in a different reality where things that are not real is the truth.

One day, the old reality just vanished. Then, it was replaced by this new reality, along with it's inhabitants.

We, the twelve point one billion people of the Lost Age, were like something that was added to this world, with our memories also in this world like we also live here since birth.

In fact, this Rewritten World have millions of years of history. Their era changes after all the billions of inhabitants from Lost Age admitted that they can vaguely remember that everything in this new world is wrong.

Just like this country. This was supposed to be Japan. Instead, this was called the Sakurashima. Only Kyoto and Okinawa is the only known cities remaining in this world. The other cities and places are so different and wrong. Also, the map and all locations of the places are very wrong. It's very different than the Last Age.

So yeah... very different from what we know.

People like us who have vague or clear memories about the Lost Age were called Lost Age Inhabitants. It's not really physically proven but it was approached by the whole world after a lot of heroes and magicians confirmed that the Lost Age Inhabitants are telling the truth. Powers and magics can see whether someone is lying or not.

So the era was changed and it became a Rewritten Era.

It's been thirty years since this era started. This era started on the day the Lost Age Inhabitants resides on this world.

All the years before the Rewritten Era were bunched up and just called the Before Rewrite.

It's like BC and AD in our world really.

I was different than the common Lost Age Inhabitants. Unlike them who have vague or even subconscious memories about Earth, me and some Lost Age Inhabitants remembers clearly our lives in the Lost Age until the Day of Rewrite.

But I was more different than those guys.

I will repeat, I was reincarnated into a girl. I was a teenager, a sixteen year old teenager!

I was reborn much later after the Day of Rewrite.

People from the Day of Rewrite only became a part of this world but their identity is still that, their identity when they were still on Earth (Lost Age). All the people from the Day of Rewrite were already old guys now.

I mean, it's already thirty years!

I don't know if there are anyone like me but I know that I reincarnated.

Why do I say so?

Because I felt it. The end of our world!

The truth about the Day of Rewrite.

Unlike those who have perfect memory about their lives on Earth, me also knows the ending of it.

Their so-called Day of Rewrite was in fact an apocalypse to our world.

I remembered the pain as the world slowly ceased to exist. As I woke up with a start and cry as my body and my whole vision slowly disassemble into nothingness.

That pain, that fear that I felt as I saw everything slowly crumbling into nothingness, all of it I remembered clearly.

And when everything became a blank, I suddenly woke up in this body. I woke up as Tomohisa Shiho.

That's two years ago.

I thought I became a cheat protagonist, having the power to steamroll the whole world and become the best person in the world.

But I slowly realise that I was just an insignificant person in this world.

Once again, Rewrite, the new name of this planet (It's former name is Earth), was full of things that are considered fictional.

I am not talking about a single type of fiction. I am talking about a wide variety type of fiction!

There are heroes, magicians, witches, magical girls, aliens, time travellers, cosmic entities, gods, magical beasts, etc.

In short, a lot. There are a lot of super powered beings in this world, some of them can give the reality the middle finger.

That's how bullshit they are!

There is this Korean guy (and wow, how coincidental) who have Gamer-like powers. There is this Canadian person who can copy other technologies. There is this Chinese person who cultivated the universe. And there are a lot more.

So right, even if I got some abilities, I can't really fight beings on their level. Those omnipotent and omniscient beings can simply look at the future and just eliminate me if they even find a tiny glimpse of me being stronger than them.

So yeah... I just want to live my life in this world peacefully, looking and admiring the powerful people on the sidelines.

... And now we are back at where I am.

I was lying on a bus chair, the whole place burning with the street.

This is the city of Sakura which is also the capital city of Sakurashima.

Awhile ago, I just got to this bus to get to my school. Looking at the superhero videos on my phone and just minding my own business.

I'm already used being a girl so I was somewhat excitable when looking at stuffs I am interested in. I don't need to be embarrassed when I was giggling with my hands on my mouth, I am a girl dammit!

So while the bus was just driving, we were taken by the crossfire of a superhero and supervillain.

I don't know who but base on the explosions that happened, I bet it's the supervillain named Megaburst. This guy can apparently make combustions in a large area with his line of sight or so the theory says.

I was knocked out after that so I don't know what happened next.

All I know now is I wake up, just to see myself dying now.

Looking at the window, I saw the Paranormal Defense Forces (PDF) rescue team coming to our area, taking out all the bodies on the affected vehicles.

But they are far... the whole street was burned down. They will take awhile before they got to this place.

I can see a hero from PDF, his name might be Aquamark. I think he was some sort of weak Water Manipulator.

Oh crap, I am becoming dizzy again. My vision is darkening now.

Is this how my life ends? I already died in my old world (The Lost Age), now I will also die here (The Rewritten Age).

... I just want to live my life peacefully really, I am not even planning to play the hero and save the masses. I can't bear that kind of responsibility.

Ah... I still didn't finish Cat Warrior RPG. In fact, I have a lot of games that I am still not done playing...

My family... not my former one, my family in this world. Will they miss me?

Okay, damn it of course they will miss me!

Ah, It's hard to breathe! It's so goddamn hot here!

I can't feel my body, but I was feeling pain!

I don't know anymore... what is happening now?

... I... just closed my eyes...

* * *

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 30)**

... What?

****End of Prologue****

**A/N**

**So the ability shop... well, I was originally planning to use that idea here but I wonder if it would be a good idea for a worm fic.**

**Turns out that it was a good idea but I made it bad because I was stupid!**

**So I'll just write this one instead of continuing Ability Shop and spreading more of my nonsense on the wonderful series of Worm.**

**That's more preferable to most readers out there. A lot of people hates me for basically using a series without even giving them any substance on the plot, just plain bland writing...**

**So I'll just stop and do this not so really original story.**

**There might be no crossover or even fanfic elements in this story but I just put this in FFnet because some series will be mentioned by the MC.**

**Are you curious about the setting? Well, I hope some of your questions will be answered on the future chapters...**

**I can't guarantee that though because once again, I am a worse writer... I don't even have a talent for it...**

**Thanks for reading this!~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Ability Shop**

**February 3, 30**  
**Wednesday**

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 30)**

... What!?

What's this floating words in my peripheral vision?

... Wait, I am breathing... I am alive!

I opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital?

There is an inhaler mask on my mouth and nose and a lot of nodes on my body. I can hear the familiar sound of a hospital equipment that looks at my pulse and heartbeat.

There is something different to this hospital though, it was all high tech!

"Patient Tomohisa Shiho is now healthy"

When I heard that computerized voice of a female, all the nodes and the mask in my body are taken off quickly without me even feeling anything at all.

Right, different from the Lost Age's hospital, the Rewritten Age's hospital have high tech equipments on each of their rooms. They also have their own AI to look through the patients and give a notice to the nurses when a patient have some condition on them or they are now healthy and can leave.

Well, this world have sci-fi stuffs in it. There are aliens and interdimensional civilizations here. There are also a lot of genius people in this world who can make highly advanced technologies.

So it was very common to see high tech machines on every places in this world.

I sit besides my bed and look curiously at the weird letters floating on my vision while waiting for the nurse to come to me.

When I stare at it closely...

**[Ability Shop]**

**(Tier 0)**

**[Cleaning I] [Drawing I] [Arithmetic I] [Socializing I] [Reading I] [Writing I] [Typing I] [Running I] [Exercising I] "See more..."**

**(Tier 1)**

**[Pyrokinesis I] [Hydrokinesis I] [Telekinesis I] [Fire Magic I] [Water Magic I] [Basic Magic I] "See more..."**

**(Tier 2)**

**[Dynakinesis I] [Psychokinesis I] [Summoning I] [Sealing I] [Precognition I] [Postcognition I] "See more..."**

**(Tier 3)**

**[Physics Control I] [Gravity Manipulation I] [Time Manipulation I] [Spatial Manipulation I] "See more..."**

**(See more...)**

... What?

**[Drawing I costs 1 AP!] (Confirm/Reject)**

... What?

What is this, I've got an ability?

Wait, when did this happen? Within two years of my life as Tomohisa Shiho, I don't have any abilities.

... Did I acquire this ability after that incident? Maybe some sort of trigger event? Or some cosmic entity gave me some powers for the fun of it? Did I give my soul to a demon? Or made a contract to a cute little white creature? Or the planet's will gave me my powers? Is this my reality marble? Was I experimented by some freak? Some dangerous and unknown chemical was in contact with me? Or is this plot convenience? Oh wait, maybe this is my hidden powers that was awakened!?

Many questions, no answers. I don't know what is happening!

Then the door to my room opens and a nurse came to me.

Well, I'll just think about this next time!

* * *

After taking my clean bill of health, I finally go out of the hospital.

This hospital was called the Sakura General Hospital. The main hospital of this city. Most magical and super powered people came here to be treated. There are also some healers who are employed to work in this hospital.

All of this are just common knowledge to this city though.

*Ring Ring*

Hm? Someone is calling me?

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I look at the number and saw that it was my parents.

"Uhmm hello?"

"Oh thank god! Your okay Shiho-chan!" That was the voice of my mom.

"Yes I was alright. I am sure you got the call from the hospital that I was alright right?"

"Yes. Well, would you like to go back to your hometown for now? I am sure you are feeling restless to be in that place right? Would you like someone to escort you here?"

Okay, my mother is becoming a worrywart again.

"Nah... I am alright. This is just normal to the capital city" I said that with the most nonchalant tone I can make.

"... Are you sure?" She sounds so concerned for me.

Well, I still almost died at that incident so I can understand her.

But I am already a high school teenager, and mentally I am already an old man.

But I'll just reject her gently. I don't need to be a jerk for it.

"Okay Okaa-san. Look, I am okay now... you can visit me on my apartment so you can check on me if you want. I still want to stay on this city"

I tried becoming slightly selfish. I mean, I am a teenager! I can be somewhat unreasonable!

Okay lame excuse... but I felt really uncomfortable to go back.

I mean, my family is good. My mother is just too clingy and sometimes irritating. When I go back home, I can't do what I want.

She always checks on me and my brothers and sister. Always reprimanding us when she saw our rooms are a mess or if something inappropriate was there.

Again, even if I am a teenage girl, I was also a middle aged guy in my old world. I still like male stuffs.

And I admit I was a useless trash of the society in my old world but damn it, my societal and educational background is ruined in that place so I can only do low paying jobs!

And even when I got a job on the most simplest job, I was always replaced on that job because of the reason that "I wasn't competitive enough"

So I was always on my room, escaping reality by playing games and trolling the internet.

... Maybe because I have a long life living with myself on my past life, I am not used being taken care of?

Well, when I was fourteen years old, the day I became Tomohisa Shiho, I was always in Haruta, my hometown. I spent my whole life in that town.

I want to be independent so when I surprisingly got high grades, I practically begged my mother to be enrolled on the Yuehori High.

This is my second month of living alone.

Maybe I am being stupid but... I want to try living alone...

Well, my mother told me not to take any part-time work if I want to work so I only need to focus on my studies. I have a monthly allowance from my family so she said I don't need to work at all.

And it was one of the condition if I want to live in Sakura City, just near the school where I am currently studying.

Well, I can still do a lot of things I want that I can't on our house so I think it was okay.

"Ah... then, if something bad happens to you again, I'll tell your brother to live with you so he can watch you!"

... My mother, what is wrong with her? She wants my brother who is two years older than me to stay with me in a single apartment room?

Did she not even thought that it would sound very inappropriate? Two teenage boy and girl was staying in a single room?

I just ignored what she says and tell her that I need to do something else.

After that, I sighed...

I walk back to my home.

* * *

The apartment where I am staying is pretty far to the hospital but I only need several minutes before I arrived here.

I didn't take any bus because... well, I got in an accident there so I am still feeling somewhat scared and apprehensive to ride on one again.

I go to the third floor and open the door to my room before closing it.

"Phew... Now I was home..."

When I said that, I noticed my Mail Machine have an update there.

Mail Machine is something pretty much common to any residents in a city. It's like computer but it's main purpose is to acquire mails or messages from other people on far places. It also prints documents and files that was sent to the machine.

This is mainly used for acquiring documents, files, and other private stuffs.

As for how to use it. It's simple really, all I need is to be registered as a residence of that place and the equipped machine will recognized the owner quickly. It was a high tech mail and message receiver. Also, good for private discussions.

Anyway, I find a document printed on it and it was on the mail chute.

The Mail Machine looks like a fax machine. You just need to add a monitor, keyboard, and a container below it where mails and documents that were printed will slide there.

I take the paper and saw that it was from Yuehori High. It seems like it was a notice for me that I can rest for up to two weeks. I can come back on Yuehori in February 15.

Well, it seems like I have two weeks to rest. Then, I can focus on more gaming and watching animes... wait!

I stare at the weird floating letters on my peripheral vision.

"What should I do with this? I mean, I've got the ability to buy abilities or something... How much I can get in this ability I wonder?"

Then let's see... oh...

So it seems like Tier 0 abilities costs 1 AP, Tier 1 costs 10 AP, Tier 2 costs 100 AP, Tier 3 costs 1,000, and so on.

Also, it seems like there are a lot of tiers for abilities.

I was already looking on the Tier 25 and the abilities I am reading there can't be understood. Why was it written in gibberish?

Anyway, I'll try Tier 0 first.

Becoming a hero? No way! I don't want to become a hero!

Try looking for strong abilities? I might be marked by the magic or esper society in this world? Maybe even the mutants or the magical girls?

So nope, I think I'll become a very low profile character.

I admit that it was nice if a character have an ability and fight his way on a different world but... it's only fun if it was inside a story!

This is my freaking life! I don't want to do something dangerous!

I mean, I can try but I need to be sure that I will be safe before doing it.

So I think I'll just pick Tier 0 abilities and do things that will make others see me as harmless.

Well, maybe I'll pick other Tiers when I got enough AP and if I felt like it?

For now, let's pick Drawing I.

After confirming it, I quickly look for papers that I can use to draw something.

Now for the pens... ah right, I don't have any pens.

All my stuffs where burned when I was inside that bus... Good thing I still have parts of my clothes and my shoes is still intact, albeit burned a little.

I took a spare pencil I have and shaved it before going to my table where I put some of my paper.

"Now then... I should draw some simple stuffs..."

I first draw an apple... and I draw it just like how I imagined it.

Then, I draw the following. Brick wall, fish, frog, dog, tree, eagle, chibi version of Shalltear Bloodfallen, Hakure Reimu, Optimus Prime, Earth, New York City, some random forest, and even the solar system!

... This took me until evening...

* * *

"Oh my god, this is just Drawing I!?"

I was amazed at the great improvement on my abilities while looking at all the drawings I made spread on my table.

"Wait, can this be upgraded?"

I look at my ability shop and saw that, yes, I can upgrade them.

It seems like it's costs increases as I upgrade it.

I need 2 AP to upgrade Drawing I into Drawing II.

Well, I was interested in drawing stuffs so I upgraded it.

Holy crap! This is so amazing.

Suddenly, I saw a lot of flaws on my seemingly excellent drawings!

I tried drawing a real life fish and I easily did just that...

Great! So upgrading it greatly increases it's capabilities!

Wait... so my ability shop gives top class abilities!

This is so amazing! If I got enough AP, I can easily obliterate any enemies I have even if they are freaking reality warpers or literal gods!

But wait... how do I acquire more AP?

... Maybe this is a one time thing only? Or is there a quest which will give me more AP if I completed it? Or do I need to do some specific things? Do I need to collect something to acquire AP?

... Well, I am just a civilian so I don't want to give myself some headache and try something dangerous just so I can have AP.

Even if this world have danger on it constantly, there are a lot of protectors and heroes in this world. Adding myself to them won't really change anything and I am just going to put myself in danger without any reason at all.

So yeah... I'll just use my AP for the happiness of my life!

I browse at the Tier 0 abilities and after awhile, I found out I can just search for what I want by just asking for it.

So I pick some skills and it became like this...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming V] [Typing IV] [Dexterity I] [Arithmetic I]**

I pick those skills because I need it for gaming.

Well, this is wasting AP I know but I am not really preparing to fight someone. I don't need something fancy like pyrokinesis or telekinesis. All I need is something that will make me happy with my life.

And this will make me happy!

****End of Chapter 1****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming V] [Typing IV] [Dexterity I] [Arithmetic I]**

**A/N**

**So hello again... sorry if the MC wasn't making any sense.**

**Basically, she doesn't want to join the conflict of super powered people. That's troublesome in her perspective.**

**Realistically, most average people doesn't like trouble. They mostly avoided that. This is what she is doing, avoiding trouble.**

**But well, sooner or later, she will still be engulfed by the conflict of the supernatural world so yeah...**

**Earlier chapters will start very slow and no conflicts will happen. In fact, earlier chapters are mostly infodumps so it will take awhile...**

**But if we got to the later chapters... that is where the fun stuffs begins!**

**I already have a rough outline on what I want to do in this story.**

**I am thinking this will be very long, millions of words type of long.**

**So it will really take some hundreds of chapters before this story was completed...**

**That is if I manage to complete this because I always can't finish a story due to the writer's block...**

**So yeah... thanks for reading this!~~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Chapter 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Indulgence**

**February 4, 30**  
**Thursday**

Ugh... it's so noisy dammit!

_***Click***_

"Huh... Oh, that's my alarm clock"

I notice my hand on the alarm clock. It seems like I semi unconsciously stop it's ringing.

_***Ding Dong***_

"Ugh... and now I have a visitor?"

_***Ding Dong***_

"Alright alright... I am coming"

I said before standing up. I look at my clock first and saw that it was already 9:30.

I lightly washed my face and change my clothes before going to my door and open it.

In front of me is a guy slightly taller than me with a short neat hair and purple eyes...

"... Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"What, Kaa-san told me to see how are you" He said with a wry smile before frowning as he stares at me "Shiho-chan, your not wearing your clothes properly"

I quickly look at myself before immediately hiding myself behind the door.

Damn! So careless of me!

I still act like a guy!

"Wait a minute there!"

I close the door before going back to my room.

Even if I was a guy in my pat life, I was now a girl!

Ugh, this is so embarrassing!

* * *

"So..." Tomohisa Yuse, my second big brother, puts his cup on the table before continuing "... how are you?"

We are currently in my living room. I made some tea so we can drink something while talking.

"I am fine" I simply told him with a shrug.

"Oh really? You are not even scared about what happened? Not even a trauma?" He asked with a roll on his eyes.

Well, I did feel somewhat reluctant to ride in a bus now but I don't feel scared about what happened to me.

I already died in my old world, and even remembered each detail of what happened to me before I was reincarnated. Also, I was pretty much used to dead bodies.

Don't get me wrong, it still makes me freeze when thinking about that incident on the bus. But it's not like I am a stranger to dead bodies and mass genocide.

I always play gory games like Mortal Kombat and even watch videos from some dark webs. Also in my past life, I saw a real life robbery and someone being shot to the head.

So yeah, not really a stranger to that kind of scene... still feeling shaken by it though...

"... Nah, I am fine. Anyway, let's not talk about that and talk about something else"

"Cool... well, I don't have much time though. I just passed by to check on you. Kaa-san can't come because she is busy taking care of Miyako"

Miyako... that's my little sister in this world. Currently eight years old. She was a cute little child.

My mother, Tomohisa Kyoka, mostly doted on Miyako than us. She always stick to the child and even take her home when her class ends. Even though her school was basically some yards away from ours!

Well... Tomohisa Miyako was very curious at her surroundings. She quickly vanishes if your attention slips for a moment.

She loves to go anywhere and there are many cases that she lost.

Thankfully, the residents on Haruta knows our family and we are friendly to them so they always helps us find Miyako.

Still, her curious nature makes my mother worry at her too much. So it was understandable that even though I just got out of the hospital, she can't even afford to visit without taking the child with her. And Miyako still have to go to school.

"Look. We were planning to visit you on Saturday but you quickly recovered. Did a healer treat you?"

Oh... so they will visit me on weekend.

Well, I think my condition at that time was critical so it was natural to think that it will take months or even years before I recovered.

Only by going to high tier hospitals, which have high tech equipments and healers, can I quickly recover.

"Ah right, I was on the ward where those high tech equipments can be located"

"What!? Oh god, how much?"

Hm? What is he talking about... Oh...

"Oh, you didn't got the call? The PDF takes care of the payment. It's basically their fault that Megaburst got there so they compensated all the victims"

The nurse in charge of me told me that and I got the papers for it so I can believe it.

"Good... I thought we got to pay or something..." Yuse said with a sigh of relief.

Our family was in the low middle class. We can do some leisure and all of us can study thanks to our wealth but that's just how much we can do. We rarely go on a trip or shopping because almost all of our money are needed for our bills and tuition fees.

My first eldest brother, Tomohisa Kei, was working as a programmer on some small company so we can afford to go to a city and stay there, just like what I and Yuse are doing.

Yuse is already 18 years old and he was a college student. I think he was planning on finding a part time job to support himself.

As for me, I just need to focus on studying and do my own stuff when I have extra time.

"Oh right, before I forget, here is your allowance for this month"

He took a brown envelope on his pocket and handed it over to me.

"Oh thanks" I said and take it before looking inside.

There are... 50,000 Yen inside it. That's enough to pay for my rent here and use the remaining for myself.

"Now then, I got to go. Take care of yourself Shiho-Chan!"

"Okay, goodbye Nii-san!~"

I stand up and let him through the door before waving at his direction in farewell.

After he was gone, I closed the door before looking at my status.

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 10)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming V] [Typing IV] [Dexterity I] [Arithmetic I]**

"I see... so I acquire AP everyday. Good to know!"

I quickly allocate my AP and upgraded my skills.

Now it was like this...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming VI] [Typing IV] [Dexterity II] [Arithmetic II]**

More knowledge came through my mind as I go straight to my computer.

Yesterday, I played Cat Warrior RPG, an RPG about this cute female cat warrior who wants to save the Cat Kingdom by the despicable Dog Empire.

It's a silly story really. The graphics is cute. And there is no gore or even any swearing in this game. Still, there is violence but it was like Kingdom Hearts style of violence and not God of War level of violence.

In this world, the game industry was not really popular. Even the animation industry is not popular.

There are already a lot of super powered creatures and humans in this world. They can even make real effects using high technology and super powers. So making live actions and movies are more popular than animation and games.

Also, most games and animes in this world are always based on a true story in this world so it was like watching a documentary or a children's show of heroes.

It was somewhat frustrating. I really don't like the art style of most people in this world. All of them looks realistic. They mostly use 3D Graphics and CGI.

I was like watching some Disney animations or even some Square Enix animations, depending on their styles.

I want a freaking anime-style game and anime! The one where girls are cute and guys are handsome! Also, a plot that was more original than the story of most people in this world!

Cat Warrior RPG is a simplistic story with simple mechanics but this is one of the few with an original plot and with a design that was like those on Anime.

I am an Otaku, I want to see something I always see in my past life!

Anyway, I am currently close to finishing the game. I was already on the final stage, the Throne of Husky.

I will be fighting the final bods now, the Siberian Husky.

After their banter at each other, the battle began.

"Now then, let's finish this!"

* * *

**February 6, 30**  
**Saturday**

I make myself busy by playing games and going to the PDF website to read some updates about the supernatural scene.

It seems like Megaburst was finally apprehended by the PDF. This was led by Magical Girl of Water Mizukawa Kanna, and the Sakura Wizard Hokkai Teruki.

These two are practitioners of two different systems, the Magical Girl system, and the Magic System.

I just read this in the wiki but it seems like the Magical Girl System have many types but it follows the same principle. Only girls not exceeding the age of 18 can become a magical girl and they need to be contracted by someone.

There are three known contractors of magical girls in this world. They are the Lady of Genesis Selena, The Ball of Beginning, and the Star Feline Milca.

The Magic System is basically the magicians of this world. They have different forms and types but they work on the same principle. They need magic power.

Magic power was categorized by two. These are Outer Essence and the Inner Essence. For a simple explanation, they are like the difference between Mana and Od.

Outer Essence was the natural magic power of the world and Inner Essence is the magic power inside a practitioner.

Mizukawa Kanna was a veteran magical girl. Based on the wiki, she was contracted by the Lady of Genesis and acquired the power use the water element. She started her career as a magical girl since she was eight years old and currently, she was twenty eight now. They said that she was the iconic magical girl in the whole Sakurashima.

Hokkai Teruki was a magic practitioner. He can learn any magic and was basically called a blank slate. In short, he doesn't have any specialty and can use any elements that he wants. He was the iconic mage on the whole Sakurashima.

By the way, the two of them are a couple. They are also one of the seven great heroes of Sakurashima. Well, they resolved some international threats and extinction level threats.

Some examples are The Sakurashima Crisis fifteen years ago which a large subterranean colony emerges on one of the cities of Sakurashima and they rapidly conquers the whole landmass of Sakurashima, until they were stopped by the seven.

The Rise of Leviathan fourteen years ago who is the serpentine dragon amassing hundred thousands of kilometers in size only, he can control the whole ocean in the world. He rampages on the whole world and the seven Sakurashima heroes was one of the key factors who stopped his rampage.

There is also the extinction class event six years ago known as the Hypernova Event. They said that some alien race tried to literally mess with the law of physics and it seems like they are trying to wipe out the whole galaxy by causing all the stars in that galaxy to collide at each other and cause an explosion in a massive scale. The seven heroes of Sakurashima was said to be the one who stopped the disaster mere seconds before it began.

So yeah... they are well-known all over the world.

This Megaburst guy was only a villain for a mere three months. The incident on the street was the first major offense that he made on his villain life.

It seems like base on the article I am reading on the website now, Megaburst panicked when fleeing at the scene and his aim was off for a moment. Well, he was still a robber so I don't feel any sympathy to him.

After reading the latest article, I go to the website where I can download games.

This is the most popular website where indie game creators and small circles can publish their games. It's Gamelab.

I look at the profile of Neko_Nyan, the creator of Cat Warrior RPG.

"... Oh, so there is no new update for her huh..." I muttered while feeling disappointed by it.

Neko_Nyan was a female indie game creator. She was new to the game industry and it seems like she is just a normal human. Her one and only game is the Cat Warrior RPG. It's been a year since she published this game and she became inactive since then.

Each members of the Gamelab Community can be seen on their group profile. All their member's age and gender will also be displayed. This can't be faked because the creator of this website is one of the Seven Great Heroes of Sakurashima. She is known as the Sakura Inventor, Yuugaki Haku or in her hero persona, The Tinker.

It seems like she was a natural genius and was specialized in anything technology. She is the creator of all alien technology and programs. Almost all the high tech equipments on the whole Sakurashima came from her inventions. Her technology was known to be non-replicable. That's why it was even branded by the world as Tinkertech, a brand that clearly signifies the uniqueness of her technology.

Though for me, when I first heard it, I thought some Entity was here and this girl triggered somehow.

Of course it doesn't. The Tinker was just a natural genius, specializing in alien technology.

And it's not really the Tinkertech that Parahumans can do. Well, her Tinkertech doesn't need constant maintenance and can be mass produced. Also, normal humans can do the maintenance themselves.

Anyway, The Tinker was a fan of anime and games so she made this Gamelab. It seems like the reason that she said on one of her interviews is that she felt sad that the anime and game industry was declining and she wants to promote this subculture. So she made the site for aspiring game creators.

She also wanted to make a website for artist and animators but it seems like she cancelled that decision after expressing her displeasure about most people using real heroes as their plot materials all the time.

Oh right, The Tinker also made three games on this site and she stop publishing after she expresses that the games she made lacks something, even though most people gave top ratings and great reviews on her games.

Well, I also played all the games she made. All of these games are Sci-fi genre.

They are the Planet Adventure, Alien Invasion, and Faster than Light. The programming and the 3D graphics are so advanced and it can miraculously work on any OS and Console. The gameplay was great, the visuals was great, and the game balance was also great!

But like any other game developers in this world, it lacks something. I can quickly confirm it because the Lost Age have a long experience for game creation.

It lacks originality. The music was bland, the story was bland, the characters are so straightforward and bland, the world building is messy and incomplete, and the plot twists are very predictable.

It was like it was made just for it's gameplay. There are no more contents other than beating up enemies and going to the next stage.

Okay, that sounds so classical. But seeing it in a game with amazing graphics, gameplay, and even game balance, this felt very surreal.

It was like making Tekken 7 a beat-em up game with no plot at all.

And once again, the music!

It was like putting retro sounds in Dark Souls!

That's how terrible is the game. The people of this world sees it as already great but for me who remembers my past life, that was already a negative.

I manage to finish her games quickly because her level designs are great but they are simply too balanced that there are no challenge at all.

So yeah... It was lacking in many aspects.

But hey, she and her friends voice acted all the characters there. And the Seven Great Heroes voices are very beautiful so it's a plus.

"Anyway, it seems like Neko_Nyan is completely inactive. That is so sad, she makes a great game"

I muttered to myself while feeling sad.

Unlike most game developers, Neko_Nyan was the most original of them all. Her game is good. It entertains me as much.

"Anyway, I gotta look for more games"

I quickly change my mood and browse through the Gamelab.

... In the end, I stop browsing while feeling disappointed at the game developers of this world.

"What the heck? Why are they always using the real heroes as their reference!? Why do they always repeatedly make the same plots all the time!"

Grrr! This is so frustrating!

They almost put their own spin on their games but still, that's just a fucking documentary!

Also, most of the games here are very crappy!

Most of the games here just change the names but it was obviously the well-known heroes of this world, with most of it very exaggerated and the enemies nerfed to an absurd degree!

It's like a kid's show damn it!

Then suddenly, I've got a great idea.

"Right! If I can't even play a game that I want, I should just make it!" I exclaimed in excitement while looking at my status.

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity II] [Arithmetic II]**

Oh right I used my AP awhile ago...

"Oh well, there is still tomorrow! Okay, I will show this world what a true anime game looks like!"

With that declaration, I swear in my heart that I will surely show this people a game that most otakus knows.

Female characters are always the best characters!

****End of Chapter 2****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing II] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity II] [Arithmetic II]**

**A/N**

**Oh crap... this is so long...**

**Also, more infodumps. Sorry about that!**

**I promise that on future chapters (If I got there) that there would be some plot progress!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The New Game**

**February 13, 30**  
**Saturday**

It's been a week since I decided to make my own game. I pick some skills I think will help me make my game.

So my current abilities are these...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity II] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming V] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV]**

So apparently, I can make incredible AI by just programming it. It seems like upgrading a skill greatly increases it's capability.

Anyway, I made an account on Gamelab and became a newbie member on it. Only The Tinker welcomed me.

My name on Gamelab is Lady Otaku.

There is no concept of Otakuism here. They don't even know what it means.

After I was done on making my account, I bought some stuffs I will be needing to make my game more amazing.

So I've got a wireless mic, digital pen, sound system, printer, webcam, and some installers to hasten my programming.

I was down to 40,000 Yen now. Well, I still have my savings so I think I will be good for this month.

I only buy the normal stuffs, not the high tech ones. Normal stuffs only costs 1,000+ Yen, more cheaper than the common hardware and installer prices on the original Japan.

And now, I was close to finishing my game.

My typing speed is incredible. I have a Word Per Minute (wpm) of 2,000+.

Because of my Dexterity so I can quickly draw what I want.

As to my drawing style, I made it a mix of cute and beautiful with great attention to the details. So, it's like I am making a visual novel just from the drawing itself.

I didn't focus on the story but there is a story to the game. Also, my programming skills is great so I manage to make an event making AI. The AI will decide what will happen based on the simulated world.

I also manage to compress the size up to 500 MB. So it looks like a small game but the programming and graphic will most likely go up to 50 GB.

My programming ability is ridiculous.

I made a lot of personal AI to this game. These are the World Simulation AI, Event Maker AI, NPC AI, Algorithm AI, Game Processing AI, Support AI, and the RNG AI.

My programming skill exceeds common programming on the Lost Age. I can even make hardware programs for robots and other autonomous stuffs.

Anyway, I made those AI to ensure that the game became more exciting and to make the game experience more smoother. Lags and delays will be quickly fixed by the AIs and new content will always be given by the player.

Now, for the voices... well, I just use different voice pitch on my wireless mic and then put it for the AIs to compile and use on different NPCs.

As for the BGM. I made all of it manually. There are currently 200 BGMs programmed inside the game.

Finally, the song... I made a song that I composed myself.

The title of the song is "Dungeon is my Life".

It's an embarrassing name that I would surely not boast proudly to the world.

By the way, I am making a Dungeon Simulation Game. The mechanics are pretty complex but it will be simple when the players became used to it.

Also, the Support AI will give the players pointers when it notice the player being confused.

... I really made a very advanced AI.

Of course the AIs I made are not sentient. They are following what is programmed for them to do.

I tested the game after some finishing touches, and I am quickly in love with my own game!

"Holy crap! This is like a dream come true!~"

For a long time, even in my past life, I was looking for a dungeon simulation game that have beautiful anime graphics. I found some but all of it are not even dungeon simulations, they are dungeon crawlers!

Also, I am looking for a dungeon simulation game that have a huge amount of contents on it. Like the monster list, the item list, and even the complexity of the NPCs!

Of course I know that it was impossible on the Lost Age. It will take a lot of their time, maybe a decade, before they manage to make a game that I want. Also, it's size will surely be absurd. Maybe somewhere on 100 GB?

So I was very satisfied on this game!

"Alright! Dungeon Life version one is now good to go!"

With a large smile on my face, I published it on my profile on Gamelab.

"Ah... well, I think I need to study now..."

I just recalled that my vacation will be finished soon.

I go to my mail machine and give a message to my school, telling them that I will be coming there to take the articles and lessons that I missed.

... Ugh, I almost forgot about my studies...

* * *

In the Sakura City, the main PDF Headquarters can be located in the most crowded part of this city.

Just besides the PDF is The Tinker's Fortress.

The Tinker's Fortress is a large fortress-like structure with a tower in the middle of it, all of it made of metal.

Specifically, all of it are made of Orcium, one of the top quality alien metal that can be used to make technologies.

Yuugaki Haku was one of the nine greatest minds of Rewrite, and she was given access to one of the worlds where a lot of extraterrestrial mineral deposits can be located.

Yuugaki Haku, also known as The Tinker, is the greatest inventor of Sakurashima. She was also called the Sakura Inventor for the people of Sakurashima.

Since birth, she was already a genius. She manage to disassemble a computer when she was just a toddler. She also manage to make her own drones when she was only three years old.

This is because she have an alien mind. She was capable of understanding alien language and also have a ridiculous IQ that she can easily learn things by just herself.

She made her debut as a five year old girl, just after she defeated her kidnappers who learned about her talents.

This is the start of the Sakurashima's prosperity.

Before she was born, Sakurashima is still not one of the greatest country in this world. Most of Sakurashima's talented and powerful people are going to other countries or being recruited by the other countries.

Yuugaki Haku stayed on Sakurashima due to her love to her country. Also, she felt that she have an obligation to help this country first before the other countries.

She made her own company named as The Tinker's Lab. Most of her products have "Tinker" as it's first name.

She made countless contributions to the Sakurashima. Daily life products, gadgets, security, infrastructure, firearms, and a lot more.

But even though she was a full time hero, she still make time for her hobbies.

One of her hobbies is playing games.

Even though in the Rewritten Age, no one knows what is an otaku, Yuugaki Haku can be considered as an otaku due to her obsession to games and anime-related stuffs.

Every time she finishes making some new designs or writing out her ideas, she will go back to her computer and will play games or watch animes.

But currently, she was getting fed up to the overused plots and references of each games and animes. They always used 3D graphics and always makes stories than only children will see as good.

She made a website for game developers so she can find a game that was original.

She found some, but these game developers came from other countries and she already knew that they just made those games just to please her and hopefully convert her to their countries.

The world already knew about her obsession to games and anime. They call anime "Cartoons" even when she repeatedly says that those two are different.

_(Note : That's also my opinion. Anyway, don't take this personally)_

She tried making games but after playing those, she felt that it was lacking.

She doesn't know what is lacking. She made the game based on her ideals but it felt so... flat.

So she stopped making games and just waited for other game developers to make games so she can play it.

She doesn't care about the great reviews of the other people. She knew most of those praising her games are just flattering her because of her status as one of the nine most genius person in this world.

Now, her friends are busy on their own so she was alone on her room. There are the drones and her personal AI assistant but all of this are made by her so she still felt somewhat lonely.

While browsing the Gamelab, she got a notification about a new game created by the newbie.

"... Hm? Dungeon Life?"

She became curious about the game.

Most games of this world are always about the heroes. Some of it are even referenced to her.

They always used the past events and put it all in a single story, with the real life hero as their main characters and that main character beating all the stuffs the creator made.

She looks at the game preview and suddenly froze...

"Oh... this!"

She quickly straightened on her seat, not feeling bored anymore as her eyes stared at the game preview.

It was a game about surviving as a dungeon. It's up to the player how they will defend the dungeon. Also, it seems like there is no goal at all.

The game will end after the dungeon core was destroyed. It's a good thing that their progress can be saved.

The art style is great. This is the first time she saw this kind of art style and visuals.

Also, it was 2D. Unlike all the games which uses 3D graphics.

The drawing style somewhat resembles Neko_Nyan but this is more high quality.

"I need to play this!"

Feeling excited at this new game, she downloaded it and then put all the files on her Games folder.

After that, she scanned the game with her assistant AI, Center Lily.

"Tinker-chan!~ There are specified AIs inside the programming of the game. Should I delete it?~" That cute voice is from Center Lily.

"... Let me see it first" After saying that, multiple panels appeared on her monitor.

These panels are all the relevant data about the game's programming.

She always look out for the game programs first before playing it. There are a lot of people from this world who have the ability to program stuffs. Some of them mostly targeted her.

Also, most people with talents and abilities like her can easily make a simple game program into a dangerous thing. She doesn't want a repeat of the Nimbus Corporation Tragedy.

The Nimbus Corporation Tragedy is about a company who made a lot of computer games fifty years ago. Because the game industry is declining since this time so those of Nimbus Corporation tried to recruit some help to make a game that will raise their popularity.

That's when a madman called Code Zero came to them and offered his services to the company. This Code Zero made the very first Virtual Reality Game in the history.

Millions of people became hyped and fifty thousand beta players tried the game.

This is when they found out that the people can't log out at all and a year later, it was discovered that Code Zero was using this game to become god. He used the game so he can play god to those stuck inside it.

He was stopped after one of the strongest hero from US intervened and destroyed it. But all the people still inside the game are declared dead because their consciousness can't be taken out of the game even when disconnecting the game to their body.

There are some villains and other evil forces who used this incident as an inspiration and then made more worse crimes using computer programs. One of the malicious programs is sucking the player themselves to the virtual world.

So Haku was being careful at that.

"... Wow, these programs are all simple but all of it increases the game's quality. The AIs are also just a part of the game's system, they can only do what is programmed for them!"

The AIs of this game are adapting but it seems like the programmer of this game made sure that these AIs won't derail on it's purpose.

She can easily replicate it and even improved the AI capabilities of the game because she can see it as very simple but she felt that the game's quality might be affected so she didn't do that.

"Lily, don't do anything to the game. It's safe"

"Okay Tinker-chan!~ Call me if you want something from me!~"

On one of the screens of her monitor is the image of a petite child with long white hair and blue eyes, and wearing a white one piece dress. This petite child smiled at her before it vanishes on the monitor.

"... Now then, let's see if this game is good or not"

She put a headphone and then opened the game.

After that, she started playing the game.

* * *

Several minutes later...

"Kyaaah! Why are there many soldiers attacking my dungeon!? I didn't even do anything!"

Yuugaki Haku became absorbed by the game.

All her focus are now at the game. Countless plans are coming to her head as she tries to intercept the intruders of her dungeon.

"No no no! You can't defeat my Mud Golems and Goblins Combo!... Kyaaah! They were quickly killed!"

And she was losing hard.

She didn't thought that the game's programming was more complex than she thought. The NPCs were given emotions and the AI for NPCs kept adapting, creating more scripts for the NPCs of the game.

Yuugaki Haku didn't thought that the flaw that she saw on the game's data was intentional.

Tomohisa Shiho made the NPC AI to make the NPCs more expressive. She wants it to be somewhat realistic, giving each and every NPCs different personalities.

The NPC AI pumped more and more ideas and put it on the game, making the NPCs more human-like.

Unlike machines, humans can't be predicted by simple numbers and calculation. They also have their own feelings and consciousness.

Haku thought that it will be like the other games, the AI being logical. She didn't thought that the NPCs were in fact making human-like decisions, some of it being irrational.

Like this, she was trying to put all her intruders to a single area and wipe them all out in a single sweep. She didn't thought that NPCs from this game will grow suspicious about her tactics and they quickly derailed on her plans.

Some of the NPCs are idiots, but those idiots causes her plan to go in a disarray.

Also, there are outside factors like the countries and factions surrounding her dungeon.

The World Simulation AI, Event Maker AI, and the other AIs are putting their all on adapting and giving more new aspects and contents to the players, surprising them.

"Oh no oh no! They saw my Dungeon Core!"

She already thought that it was game over when she was surprised at the soldier NPCs.

"Wait what? They are going to report this in an adventurer's guild? New gold mine? They will use my dungeon as their own mine!?"

She shrilled in anger after finally learning what they wanted to do with her dungeon.

She almost tried to hack the game and made it do what her want before she pauses...

"Oh wait, this is what makes this game more interesting!"

She finally calms down before returning to her game.

"Ahaha, this game is so fun. The NPCs are like humans. They can do irrational things with their own desires... then I know what I should do!"

She muttered to herself, her eyes shining with excitement.

* * *

It was evening when I came back to my house.

Awhile ago, I took a bus to go to my school and ask my advisor for my missed lessons.

And right now, I am carrying a lot of materials I need to read and memorise before coming back to school. I need to take a test so they can be sure if I can still keep up with the class. If I didn't manage to pass the test, I will be getting some private classes for an extra hour, which would suck because I really want to go back to my room and play games.

... I'll do my studies later, for now I'll just look at the status of my game for a minute. Really, just a minute!

I put all the books and reference books to my table before booting up my computer.

Then, after waiting for awhile I go to the Gamelab website and go to my profile.

And I was surprised at the person who gave a review to me...

**[REVIEW SECTION]**

**The Tinker (Founder)**  
**February 13, 30 - 6:46 PM**  
**Saturday**

**Hello Lady Otaku, thank you for making this game. It was one of the best games I played.**

**Will you make more games in the future? I hope you make more, your ideas are amazing!**

**For those who are reading this, try this game now! This was the best game you can play ever! *Grinning Emoticon***

**~ The Tinker**

**[Likes 1,023] [Dislikes 0]**

"Oh my god! She recommended my game!?"

Looking at the profile on my game, I can see that it was given 11/10 ratings. There is a diamond star besides it's name and also a prompt that says it was now the Founder, Editor, and Admin's Choice.

Currently, the downloads on my game already exceeds a hundred thousands!

Well, this is the first Dungeon Simulation game in this world. I didn't thought that this would amazed one of the seven heroes of Sakurashima.

There is also a lot of PM for me.

Looking at one particular PM, I almost fell on my chair.

"Oh god... The Tinker was investing a hundred billion yen to support my game development!?"

This is so surprising!

****End of Chapter 3****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity II] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming V] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV]**

**A/N**

**So I decided to publish this now... well, I am planning to write up to ten chapters first but I was really excited to share this story so that's why it's here...**

**... This story was completely original? No, you'll see when this story goes far...**

**Hope you like this story!~~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 4

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Yuehori High**

**February 15, 30**  
**Monday**

I was now riding on a bus again. This will go to Yuehori High.

Yesterday, I go on a shopping trip (and yes, I use a bus again) and buy anything I think I would need and I would like.

I was still feeling nervous inside a bus but I think I can get used inside it after awhile.

I can't just walk to my school just because I was scared of something like that incident happening again. Using taxi was very expensive. Also, if I want to buy a car or motorcycle for myself I need a driver's license.

I am still not telling my family about my sudden fortune. Well, I forgot to tell them because I was busy doing shopping yesterday and reviewing a lot of lessons that I missed.

By the way, my current status was like this now...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity IV] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming V] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV] [Scientific Knowledge II] [Technological Knowledge II] [Memorising III] [Language Comprehension I]**

So to make sure that I can rake care of my studies, I buy and upgraded the abilities that I think will help me on it.

Most subjects only need to be memorize like history classes. A single level for Language Comprehension makes me a linguist. There is also computer classes, math classes, science subject, and a lot more that my skills can handle.

Physical education is nothing for me. I have incredible dexterity. I was now more flexible than I was in the past.

Arts and music is also very easy now thanks to my abilities.

I think I can ace all my subjects.

I just hope I wasn't put on the Special Wing.

* * *

Yuehori High is one of the many schools of Sakura City.

It was very large, consisting of two wings, a large covered court, a vast area solely for Phys Ed, another area for the school staff, another building for the school club, a vast area besides the covered court specifically made for those special ones, and a lot more.

There are two types of students in every school in this world. The common one and the special one.

Common students are basically regular unpowered humans. Well, there are some people who can be considered as special ones but they only have extraordinary talent which normal humans can also achieve.

Special ones are those who are either a magician, magical girl, a demi human, a hero, a mutant, etc.

Most special students are arrogant, always thinking themselves more special than the regular people.

Anyway, I was in front of the gate to Yuehori High.

A lot of beautiful girls and handsome guys are entering this school.

Truthfully, this beauties and gentlemen were just average looking to the eyes of the mass in this world.

They look like anime characters but the people here only saw themselves as average looking. Also, their hair colors and eye colors are varied.

As Tomohisa Shiho, if I was living in the Lost Age, I would already be a top quality idol material. That's how cute I am.

But in this place, I was just an average looking girl. There is nothing special to me in the eyes of the people of this world.

My first year on this world, I was already considering this as an anime world. They are like anime characters in real life.

Even the foreigners are like that.

So it was no surprise that even with these many celebrity and unrealistic looking people crowding in this place, no one was really bothered by it.

Heck, even my mother still looks so young!

Anyway, my mind is derailing again. I need to go inside the school...

"Wait Shiho-san!~~"

And I heard a familiar voice on my back.

Turning to her, I saw a brown haired girl wearing large glasses and was carrying some books. Her figure was right but she have large breasts and long healthy legs.

Her hair style is still in twin braids huh... I wonder how she can do that, I can't manage to do that in my hair...

Unless if I put an ability that will make me a professional hair styler!

Anyway, this girl coming towards me was my friend, Hanajima Fumika.

Apparently, she was one of the Talented who was attending class along with the common students.

Talented are those people with extraordinary talents. This talents are very varied. Examples being a person with an eidetic memory, someone who can bend their body in any way, someone who have 100% accuracy, someone who can win every gamble, etc.

Their ability can be replicated by average humans. Specifically, humans with immense training and a long time experience to a specific profession that the Talented can do.

Fumika-san was a Talented with the ability of speed reading. It seems like she can read an encyclopedia within a single hour and also understand it.

Of course she needs to understand the language first before she manage to comprehend it.

She was the faster reader I ever see in the whole school.

I raised my hand to her in greeting as she finally neared me.

"Huff huff... come on... let's go..." She said in between breathes as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Uhmmm... why are you running? We still have ten minutes left"

After I said that, she glared at me before pointing the book she is carrying to my face.

"Are you stupid! You missed a lot of lessons and I am sure you did a last minute review on those materials again so... I am here to help you in your studies..."

"Uh... that... sorry, I already remembered all of that"

"Eh?" She suddenly made a dumbfounded look.

... Oh, this is awkward...

Fumika-san was my friend since middle school. We were both from Haruta Town and it seems like she wants to go along with me after I was accepted to Yuehori High.

She was also the reason that most of my grades increases.

Well, like her, I somewhat like reading, but different to her, I like reading light novels instead of the very boring documentaries.

I became her friend due to me somewhat having something in common with her.

Anyway, it was the first time that I said I studied with myself.

I was an undergraduate in my past life, only halfway done to middle school before I was forcefully needed to work due to our financial and family reasons.

So I was somewhat lagging behind on my studies. Also, their curriculum here are very advanced, losing me in the process.

Of course I can learn but I am pretty bad at academics. I am also weak at physical stuffs.

So it was thanks to Fumika that I manage to get to this high end school.

But coming back to the topic, this is the first time I said that I did my studies.

She was right, I always did my schoolwork at the last minute. Always indulging myself in my hobbies.

"... Who are you?"

"Hey, that's just rude Fumika-san!"

I almost yelled as she looks almost scandalized at my being able to do that for myself.

What? Can't she even believe that I can also study!?

... Well, I am just cheating with my abilities but let's ignore that detail!

"Anyway, let's go now. The guard won't wait for us to enter you know?" With a shrug of my shoulder, I grab her hand and walk us to the school.

* * *

"So if x is here, what would be..."

I was sitting besides Fumika, looking carefully at the problem that our math teacher is writing.

Let's see... Aha!

I raised my hand just after the teacher was calling for someone to answer the question.

"... Ah, Tomohisa-san. Good, try and answer this"

Most of my classmates are now staring at me with some of them being surprised by it.

Damn it! What is so surprising!? Is this the first time that they see me raising my hand?

... Oh right, this is my first time being active in the class...

I walk to my teacher and take the chalk before writing the answer.

Thanks to my Arithmetic, I can quickly calculate and solve the mathematical problem that my teacher made.

In the past, I can't even understand this x or y or the other stuffs. Now, it was so simple for me.

It's like Lunatic becoming Easy.

When I turn to look at my classmates, I saw them looking at me like they saw a rare animal.

"... What?"

With that question and a tilt of my head, the class made an uproar.

"Holy crap! Tomohisa manage to answer that!?"  
"Who are you!? What did you do to Tomohisa-chan!"  
"Are you a genius all along?"  
"This is impossible!"  
"Your a special student disguising as Tomohisa Shiho right? You aren't that girl right!? I mean, she's dumb as heck!"

"Hey! Who's that guy who said that! Come out now or I'll make it hard for you!"

That was so rude, mostly the last one. If I see that guy... oh I see him...

Hahaha, Arithmetic is also useful for calculating where my target is...

I can see that guy growing pale as I stare at him...

"Okay class, calm down now. Class is still on session so sit down and be quiet"

Our math teacher thankfully stop whatever is going to happen.

I almost clicked my tongue. Damn, that guy is lucky...

* * *

I became active in the class (which always make an uproar somehow) until it was lunchtime.

And now I was crowded by my classmates.

"Tomohisa, say the truth. You got powers?"  
"Surely, she was tutored by some mysterious guy!"  
"I still can't believe that you have changed now..."

While feeling somewhat tired at their antics, I glanced at Fumika's direction and notice that she was trying to get close to me but was feeling shy about it.

I stand up.

"Okay guys, I need to eat something now. A girl's need to have her nutrients so see ya"

After I said that, my classmates disperses and quickly do whatever they want to do.

At least they understand what I wanted to do.

I take my backpack (a new one because my old one was burned by that incident) and wear it on my shoulder before going towards her.

"Hey... let's eat now!"

"R-right!" She stuttered as she quickly stands up though she was looking happy when I called her.

* * *

The cafeteria of this school was in the first floor, just besides the entrance to the left wing.

The common students attend classes on the left wing while the special students attend their classes on the right wing. Our cafeterias are also separated into two, the one for the common and the one for the special.

It seems like some mutants, aliens, and demi-humans have different diet so the cafeteria for the special are made.

Now what should I eat... Curry bread or melon bread?

Wait! I got a lot of money so why I am trying to limit myself... oh right!

"Fumika, want me to treat you? I got a lot of money this month"

"Fuee!? Treat me? But that was..."

"I told you, I got a lot of money this month"

I interrupted her before giving her a wink.

"... Are you sure? I thought you are saving up money for something?" She asks while looking at me in concern.

"Oh that? Don't worry about that, I already bought that stuff" I reassured her while smiling confidently at her.

The one that she is talking about is the Tinkertech computer personally made by The Tinker.

Well, the old model, not the latest model.

The latest model costs trillions of yen while the oldest Tinkertech computer model is just some millions of yen.

I just bought not the oldest though but the standard model of Tinkertech computer in this year that costs me fifty four million yen.

It was a slightly old model but it have a 100 TB memory, quantum processors, and a lot more. It also maintain itself, making it's lifespan almost indefinite.

It also have it's in-built AI so it can help the user to easily access apps, browsers, files, and the others.

"... Okay" She finally relented after a sigh.

Okay! This is my first time treating my friend to a lunch!

After talking about other things, we lined up to the counter. After sometime, we are finally on the counter.

"So... what do you like there Fumika-san?"

"Fuee!? I am?" She sounded so shock when she heard me.

"... What? I am treating you so no need to be reserve. Or wait, you don't like your friend treating you?" I asked with a joking tone.

"... Yes, if your sure..."

After saying that, she pick some meals.

I think she was trying to be very considerate for my financial problems but it's not really a big deal. I have billions of yen!

So I urge her to pick more until finally, I was satisfied and also pick a lot of food.

We sit somewhere free and I notice that she was looking at me suspiciously.

"... So... how much money do you really have? What is happening?"

Well, I am planning to tell her that I was now rich so I think this is the right time now, mostly because we were still waiting for our orders.

"You see... I got some money-"

"You are working!?"

"-from the... wait... of course not!"

I quickly denied her guess. She was already preparing to call my mother on the phone so it was good that I stopped her.

... Ugh, so my mother also made my friend watch for me.

"But how did you acquire a money?" She asked me while tilting her head in confusion.

"Well you see..." I leaned at her and gestured for her to get near me.

After she nodded and then get near my face, I whispered to her about my game and how it quickly became popular. I also said about how The Tinker personally thanked me and gave some investments so she can play more interesting games.

Fumika's jaw was getting wider and wider as I tell what happened on me talking to The Tinker.

"... Your not pulling a fast one at me right?"

"Hey! I am saying the truth!"

I almost shouted while feeling somewhat hurt that she can't believe me.

"But... when did you learn to develop games?" She asked me that while looking curiously at me.

"Uhmmm... when I was on my home? Anyway, the title of my game is Dungeon Life"

Just after I said it, I almost shrieked in fear when she was quickly close in front of my face, her hands grabbing both of my shoulders.

"Your Lady Otaku!?"

"Ah... yes?"

Oh crap... what is wrong with her!?

After staring at me for awhile! I was surprised when she smiled brightly at me.

"That was so amazing! So your the one who made the most hottest game in Gamelab! I just played it yesterday and it was so amazing and great and..."

Ooookay? So she is a fan?

Ah right, I need to stop her from her excitement. She is talking too fast!

"Okay okay... I see now so please calm down"

I made a calming gesture while she came back on her seat, still looking excited.

"... Are you okay now?" I asked her and glances besides me and notice that our food was now being served.

"... Yes"

"Cool! So, let's eat for now before continuing this conversation"

"Okay..." She said that, her face is still full excitement.

* * *

After eating a lot of meals which are very delicious, we go on bench just outside our cafeteria.

Fumika-san was not really a gamer. She just became interested by it because I always play games at her house whenever I stay with her.

This is why she knows some about games.

This is the first time that she got a great impression about a game. I know that she was playing games with me so we can have more topics with our conversation.

After some minutes, when it was near the end of our lunch break.

"... Ah right, about that incident..." She sounded so worried as she asked me that.

Incident? Oh right, my near death experience...

"I am okay. It didn't affect my daily life in the slightest..." I said with a nonchalant tone.

"Uhmm... sorry if I didn't manage to visit you. The teachers told us to give you some space and let you be the one to approach people. They said that it will be good for your mental health if you are the one approaching people instead of us"

Hm? That's a weird logic. But maybe they think that I might be cathartic after that incident.

Well... if I was the normal Tomohisa Shiho then yes, I will be traumatized at that incident. But I was not that Shiho, I am a loser guy who reincarnated as Tomohisa Shiho in her teenage years, effectively killing the girl and replacing her consciousness for me.

I was disturbed at first when I thought about the original owner of this body but I manage to move on. I always made a prayer to the original Tomohisa Shiho, thanking her and apologizing to her by giving me a second chance in life with her body.

Anyway, I was used to gore and disturbing scenes. Of course, I won't like to be placed in that kind of situation again.

That is very unhealthy for my mentality!

"Don't worry about me. I was okay, no mental scarsor something" I said that with a shrug as we walk on the hallway until we arrived at our classroom.

Oh right... this is the Class 1-C. Our class section.

We got inside and take our seats...

* * *

After the class, it's time to go home. Fumika was along with me as we walk on the road.

"Oh right... wanna come and hang out? I'll show you my new game I am making"

"Are you sure? Okay!"

She quickly agreed to me. Well, it's been two weeks since we talk at each other.

Also, it seems like she was curious about me now because I manage to do things I can't do in the past.

We talked on our way to my home, quickly derailing our conversation to other topics.

****End of Chapter 4****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity IV] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming V] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV] [Scientific Knowledge II] [Technological Knowledge II] [Memorising III] [Language Comprehension I]**

**A/N**

**Sorry, I want to end this chapter on that part... it's getting long...**

**I was glad that you like how I made this story. I think I need a beta to correct some of my mistakes in this story...**

**Other than that, I hope you have a fun time in this story...**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Chapter 5

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Lady Otaku**

**February 20, 30**  
**Saturday**

"Oh! Welcome Fumika-san! Get inside"

I lead her inside my house with a smile on my face.

It's been a week since I came back to my school. Right now it was weekend and I already finished my assignments and other homework so I was currently relaxing on my house.

I became quite popular on my classroom. The school even thought I became a Talented. They think my ability awakened after my near death experience.

Well, I can be considered as a Talented because of my abilities.

They asked me if I want to attend on Class 1-A but I declined their offer.

I was alright staying in my classroom. Also, I don't want to leave Fumika alone.

Anyway, it was early in the morning currently and Fumika came to hang out with me.

In this past week, she always come here so we can converse more, do some girl stuffs, and also study.

Oh right, she also became interested in my game development. It seems like this is the first time she saw a Talented making games.

I didn't tell her how I got my abilities. I just let her believe that I was a Talented like her.

Well, it seems like our friendship became deeper. It seems like she is still feeling somewhat alienated on my side because she is the only Talented in our classroom and I was her only friend.

By the way, I learned that Reading skill is useful. I can quickly finish reading all my book materials.

Reading and Speed Reading seems to have the same effect. Though, I don't know why my Ability Shop separated it?

Anyway, currently my skills are like this...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity IV] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV] [Scientific Knowledge II] [Technological Knowledge II] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I]**

So I learned that my ability's max level is 10. I can't see anymore upgrade for it.

I maxed out my programming skill and was very amazed and also horrified at all the programs I can do.

Hardware and software programs are both included in my Programming skill. Though, it seems like I can create a program more perfect than any AI known in this universe.

I am not kidding. I can make a hyper adaptive drone that also have a program that can literally learn how to throw physics out of the window.

So long as I have enough materials, I can make a death machine capable of wiping the universe. I can also make a self-aware virus that can multiply itself while also adapting to anything it encounters and also make a countermeasure for everything and it can also affect biological creatures.

... So this is the max level of Programming? Is this really a Tier 0 ability?

Thankfully, I am not planning to use those terrifying programs. I'll just use it to make more games with realistic NPCs.

I was currently making a new game. It seems like Dungeon Life have hundreds of thousands of active players. It also have a total download of ten million plus!

The new game I am making is about acquiring characters using Gacha and making an army of those Gacha characters to defeat their enemies.

Oh right, all of them are girls.

I am making an Online Game that was free to play, no need for whales!

Of course, I made AIs to take care of anything in the game.

Along with the knowledge of making terrifying viruses and machines, I can also make programs with complete morals to what is right and wrong and also strict obedience to their purpose.

I just did that, making sure that they won't derail to their own desires. Well, I didn't give the AI any emotions so they won't make any irrational thoughts like trying to evolve themselves and a lot of dangerous stuffs.

Also I made a lot of Master Command that will absolutely make them compliant to me, no matter what is their state.

I made super adaptive and self learning AI so it was the right procedure to make it as safe as possible.

I also made a lot of AI assist to my newly acquired Tinkertech computer so I quickly finishes my game.

This is the day I will release my new game. The title of the new game is Gacha Kingdom.

An AI will do it's own maintenance. Other AIs will take care of it's multiple functions.

As for it's updates, some of it will be done by the Maintenance AI and one part of the update will be done by me. Specifically, I will take care of new characters and new equipments while the Event AI will take care of the new areas, the story, and even the new enemies.

As for why I want to take care of characters and equipments. Well, I want to put my own characters and equipments in the game. Maybe even put some classics inside it?

Of course if I can't do it in the weekly updates, the other AIs will take care of the equipments but there would be no new characters. I have absolute priority to the characters and their profiles.

I made an announcement and also a trailer in my profile page on Gamelab yesterday. This will be the day I will release it.

It seems like they are surprised that I manage to create a new game just after a week of releasing Dungeon Life. Some game developers even told me to release the game later because the excitement for the new game won't get to it's climax if I release it early.

Even Fumika told me that I should wait for one to two months before releasing my new game.

I made a public announcement that I won't make any new game in this month after releasing Gacha Kingdom.

Well, I really want to release this game!

It seems like even The Tinker was excited at my new game. She already scanned my new game for any malicious AI and programming after asking for my permission (She was connected to all of her branded devices) and she gave the okay to it.

She even PM me if I want to meet with her.

I might have declined her... well, I said that I didn't want to be involved with any heroes for the present and it seems like she understood me.

I mean, that might paint a large target on my back if I meet with one of the seven great heroes of Sakurashima!

Anyway, I finally released it and then look at my friend who was staring at my computer screen with her eyes shining.

"Oh... you want to try the new game?" I asked her while feeling smug.

She nodded quickly at my direction.

"Well, then install it on that computer" I said with a smile before turning my attention back to my new computer.

The computer she is using is my old computer. Fumika mostly uses it when I was using my computer.

She plays Dungeon Life in my old computer using her save file. Well, it's her save file from her own computer that she always transfer here with her USB.

It seems like she likes to play with my computer because it was more faster than hers.

Fumika was also a fan of my game. It seems like she became very absorbed at Dungeon Life.

Well her dungeon was very large now and it seems like she even saved some princess of a kingdom in the simulated world.

I also saw on some video post on MediaBase (It's a mix of Nicovideo and YouTube in this world) that other players have a completely different scenario than my friend.

Well, their world was randomly generated and the AI will take care of developing everything on that generated world. That's how I programmed the game.

The Tinker was also posting videos every time on Gamelab, MediaBase, IDPic (It's like Facebook), Iconic (It's like Twitter), and C-Browse (it's like Discord) about her progress on Dungeon Life.

There are also some known people like the celebrities who also plays Dungeon Life.

Now currently, my friend wants to try my new game.

Well, she was very hype when she saw the trailer I made so it wasn't very surprising that she wants to try it.

They need to make an account first before they can play the game. Making an account is pretty easy. They just need to put their E-mail address. After that, they should input their preferred Username and then Password. They didn't need to verify anything in their E-mail when they are done. They can immediately start playing the game.

As for the creator, myself, I can simply access the game using a hidden code. I will be labelled as the GM inside the game.

Truthfully, I have access to all functions and contents of my own game but I can also start at the beginning. I also have Admin Privileges which enables me to mess with the game whenever I like.

My name on the game is Lady Otaku and I was going to start as a newbie in this game.

The game is simple. We only need to beat up enemies on the existing stages. We can unlock more stages as we acquire the achievements to do this. We need some forces first before going to a stage. The characters will automatically move and players can also help by commanding them with either voice chat or typing it.

I made a very advance AI that can quickly discern what the players are trying to convey and let the characters understand it with their own way.

They can also interact with a character if they want. By interacting with a character they can increase their affection. It will also decrease when they said something they didn't like or do something bad in their perception. Their affection rate will affect how much they will obey the player.

There are a lot more functions that I take referenced from my old life's Dating Sim and MMORPG. Examples are the gifting system, item rarity, affection event, CG event, loots, area bosses, world boss, etc.

There is no storyline in the game. There is some history for the game but there is no story at all.

The player have their own kingdoms and they can go to each stages to level up their characters they acquire in the Gacha. The characters have their own history. Item duplicates can be acquired on Gacha but characters aren't.

This also works like a web game where players can befriend each other by just looking through the list of online players and requesting for them as friends. They can also challenge other players.

... Anyway, a lot of functions are there and they will get used to it after some time.

"Fumika-san, what's your username?"

"Ah... I am SpeedReader100"

Hahaha! SpeedReader100!? What a funny naming sense!

Anyway, I added her as my friend before we play the game together.

Hope this became popular in Gamelab.

* * *

"Tinker-chan!~ Lady Otaku released her new game!~" The cheerful voice of Center Lily resounded on Haku's lab.

Hearing it, Haku immediately stopped her new project and teleported to her personal computer room. She uses her device she's wearing on her wrist so she can teleport to her room.

When she arrived there, she quickly sit on her comfortable couch and then quickly installed the new game.

She already knows that there is nothing wrong with the game because she personally scanned it along with Center Lily.

After that, she quickly made her own account and then look at the tutorials before playing the game.

She noticed that she wasn't the first player to get inside the game. There are already thousands of player currently online and was starting the game.

"This game is... about something called Gacha right?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

This is the first time she heard the term Gacha. There is no Gacha machine in this world, or even a game with a concept like this. So this is her first time seeing something like this.

"Yes!~ I look at the term on Lady Otaku's AIs and they said that Gacha was a shortened term for a Gachapon which existed on the Lost Age. The closest comparison we can get to understand the concept is our world's candy machine which gave different candies depending on what falls on it. It can also be compared to a lottery because of the Gacha's great similarity to it!~~" Center Lily cheerfully replied.

"So... it was basically like the Lottery Roll on Dungeon Life?"

Lottery Roll is a shop section on Dungeon Life where they can randomly acquire either a monster, an item, or anything else that can possibly bought in the Dungeon Shop.

"Yes Tinker-chan!~" Center Lily nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay... then, let's play this together. Assist me on my gameplay" Haku said as she started taking her face character.

"Of course Tinker-chan!~~"

Since the released of Dungeon Life, Haku always asked for Center Lily to help her in playing the game.

The true purpose of Center Lily is to assist Haku on combat. Other stuffs is just secondary priority for her.

Due to this so on Dungeon Life, Center Lily gave critical advice on Haku and made all the strategies to better defend her dungeon and even cause the NPC kingdom to revere her as their god.

It was literally wasting a tactical combat AI's talent.

But for Haku, this is important. She was trying to always have a top record on games all over the world.

Competition was also one of the fun things you can do on a game and it's one of the reasons why Haku likes competitive games.

Even if it's just a single player game, they can post their progress on the internet and a lot of players likes to brag about their achievements. So she joined in it.

"Now let's see... is this game better than Dungeon Life?"

* * *

"Master... I am tired, can't we rest for awhile..."

Haku was very dumbstruck when her knight character just ask her to stop exploring the stage.

"What should we do Tinker-chan?~" Lily asked with a tilt of her virtual head.

'It seems like the characters on the game have their own personalities and... it seems like they can understand what we were saying when we said it on the speaker... this is advance programming!' Haku thought in surprise.

No normal people can make an AI that can understand speech patterns and even vague commands. AIs can only do things that are designated for them. They won't respond on something that is not programmed for them.

But just like Lady Otaku's first game, the AI here can understand what is happening on her surroundings. The most surprising of all is that the game character can interact with the player in real time.

They will also know if it's the player or not base on the voice.

"Uh... yes, okay... let's rest for now.." Haku said in the speaker and she saw her knight character smiled brightly at the screen.

After that, she saw the icon for her knight character have a resting word on it and also a timer in it.

It also raises her affection points on her.

The game size is only 2 GB but just by just looking at the gameplay and programming of the game, it should have exceeded 1,000 TB of memory!

The programmer of this game was great. They manage to compress the game size into a measly 2 GB while still retaining it's quality.

"I wonder who is Lady Otaku?" She muttered to herself as she put other characters to her expedition roster.

* * *

It was evening when Fumika goes back to her home. She said she needs to sleep early because she plans to go to shopping with her sister tomorrow. She tried to invite me but I declined politely.

Well, I want to stay in my room for now.

After she left, I log out on Gacha Kingdom and then look at my Gamelab profile before going to the Gacha Kingdom download page.

From there, I look at the Review section.

**[REVIEW SECTION]**

**Cool_Emoticon (Regular Member)**  
**February 20, 30 - 1:34 PM**  
**Saturday**

**Okay! This game is amazing. Also, Eliza-chan is so cute!~~ *Smiling Emoticon***

**[Likes 458] [Dislikes 89]**

**AnonymousGuy (Newbie)**  
**February 20, 30 - 1:39 PM**  
**Saturday**

**Shut up! Shino-chan is more cuter! *Devil Emoticon***

**[Likes 200] [Dislikes 123]**

**Uverworld_EX (Veteran Member)**  
**February 20, 30 - 1:41 PM**  
**Saturday**

**This game is great. I recommend it to those who are looking for action and a companion.**

**They might be game characters but they are very intelligent. I almost think they might be sentient.**

**This game was already one of my top 3 games in the whole world along with Dungeon Life!**

**[Likes 2,530] [Dislikes 7]**

**Hikaru Namahashi JP (Newbie)**  
**February 20, 30 - 1:56 PM**  
**Saturday**

**The one guy who disliked _(Orange Text)Uverworld_EX(Orange Text)_ is retarded. *Knife* *Knife***

**[Likes 0] [Dislikes 0]**

I skimmed through the other reviews before finally coming to the reviews that I want to see.

**The Tinker (Founder)**  
**February 20, 30 - 7:54 PM**  
**Saturday**

**Hello! Thanks for the great game you shared us, Lady Otaku!**

**This game was very advanced in it's own age. You manage to create an original game that have decent detail in it. There is nothing bad in this game.**

**I hope you do more and help this community grow!**

**P.S. Please ignore some of the people above. Your doing great, I guarantee it!**

**[Likes 95,209] [Dislikes 23]**

This comment was an hour ago so it wasn't surprising to see that many likes.

As for the people she is talking about. It's about some of the people on the review section criticizes me, some of it are just plainly bashing.

It seems like those malicious offenders were banned while those who only made some wrong criticism was given a warning.

Well, it was alright to criticise me but on Gamelab, heavy words and outright insult will result in a warning or a ban.

There is also a PM on me from The Tinker herself!

Looking at it, it seems like she transferred more money at my bank account... again...

I really want to ask her to stop but it seems like she already anticipated it because she said from her PM that from now on, I will be given a large sum of money every time I make a game. Of course, the game must be high quality.

... Did I just acquire a job?

Well... anyway, I'll just accept it. I can't really give it back to the Sakura Inventor.

****End of Chapter 5****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity IV] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising IV] [Scientific Knowledge II] [Technological Knowledge II] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I]**

**A/N**

**I changed the contents of this chapter before publishing this. I didn't like where the story comes when I wrote it so I want to change what will happen.**

**... You didn't see it because I was writing this offline but basically, I rushed a lot of things in the story and it became a mess.**

**Anyway... I don't know what will happen next because when I deleted my whole progress until this part, I don't know what to do next...**

**For now, the story will still be very peaceful... I think?**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Chapter 6

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Interests of Other People**

**February 28, 30**  
**Sunday**

In the world of Rewrite, there are countless super powered people living in it.

One out of ten there will be a super powered person. Also, there are a lot of chance for a normal human to acquire powers through other means, making the normal to special human 3:1 ratio.

Most people who have powers make their own factions, causing a lot of trouble on the whole Rewrite. A lot of this factions are made to further their own gains.

This is why most villains aren't known. There are billions of villains that the people can't name all of them.

One such unknown villain group is the Ichigaku Syndicate.

It was a group of criminals who mostly hires normal humans. The main leader of this group is a Talented. He got the ability to be talented at anything a human can do, making him a decent enemy to even some low tier heroes.

It must be known that a normal PDF officer was given a body enhancement serum and some operations to their body, giving them superhuman traits. This is to make sure that the PDF officers can increase their survival chance when encountering a villain.

The leader of Ichigaku Syndicate can easily defeat these officers with ease. He can easily surpassed their strengths with just his talents.

Along with the leader of this syndicate is his seven trusted aides. These seven have their own abilities.

They are just a small time criminal group so the police forces are the one dealing with them instead of the PDF.

Their threat rating is very low.

But this is just the surface. The truth is, their leader, Shigaki Hugo, planned to be seen as a small time crime lord so the PDF won't look at them.

This is to ensure that his crime group will prosper on the shadows.

After acquiring enough strength, he planned to destroy PDF as swiftly as possible.

All the plans are already made and even the seven heroes' strategist won't be able to see it coming.

Their known crime is kidnapping and robberies. Only police hunts them because their crimes are very normal.

But they didn't know that Ichigaku Syndicate's MO is kidnapping their person of interest.

These person of interest are those who aren't joining the PDF even though they have their own abilities.

They will forcefully conscript this people through any means.

Most people they are kidnapping are those who are good at creating arms, structures, programs, and other things.

And currently, their attention was taken by an indie game developer called Lady Otaku.

This Lady Otaku have superior knowledge about AI programming. It would be good to add her to their slaves.

Slaves are those who are either brainwashed to work for them or those who are scared to retaliate at their syndicate. The reasons by either being threatened to be killed, their family or friends or someone close to them are held hostage, or something else.

"I want this girl. Learn everything you can and take her here!" A handsome guy said as he lay his head on his hand.

This guy was Shigaki Hugo. The 32 years old guy who started this syndicate thirteen years ago.

Even though he was old, his face still looks like he was just at his early twenties.

This time, they are targeting the current hottest topic of the internet. Tomohisa Shiho!

* * *

Yuugaki Haku was feeling grumpy. She wants to go back to her lab quickly and play more Dungeon Life and Gacha Kingdom.

Currently, she was in a luxurious suite with a lot of influential and well-known people are gathering and having fun.

Along with her is her teammates. Specifically, she and the seven heroes are here.

Hokkai Teruki and Mizukawa Kanna are still being lovey dovey at each other, not even caring about the crowds.

Mizukawa Kanna was a beautiful woman with azure colored hair and sapphire colored eyes. She was currently wearing a navy blue dress that exposes her back and a glittering crystal high heels. She was also wearing a black pantyhose and a necklace with a sapphire-like gem in it that glows mysteriously.

Hokkai Teruki was a guy with brown hair and amber colored eyes. The style of his hair looks average and a long strand of his hair was tied on his back. He was currently wearing a gray suit with a tailcoat on it and gray pants. His staff made of a mystical wood is carried by one of his hands.

The both of them only looks like late teenagers even though Teruki was already 32 years old and Kanna was 28 years old. Their appearance looks younger than their age suggests because of their magic and physiology.

In their long career of saving the world, they acquire a lot of artifacts, insights, and even upgrades.

Mizukawa Kanna was clinically immortal. In short, she can't die of natural means. Due to the nature of her contract, her aging was halted when she reaches 17 years old. This is to ensure that she will continue her duty as a magical girl until the day she dies. She also have some Elementals, Spirits, and even the Goddess of Life Thyrulie as her friends. She even have a permission for Thyrulie to revive the dead so long as she doesn't abuse it.

Hokkai Teruki became a Demi-Magical Spirit due to his proficiency of magic and his exposure to high mystical miasma. He also have a lot of hybrid weapons like spiritual tinkertechs, magical spirit artifacts, holy demon objects, and a lot more. Because of a lot of upgrades, he was effectively immortal. He can only be killed by anti-immortal objects or higher dimension beings.

The both of them are a couple since ten years ago. They even have two children now. One boy and one is a girl.

Haku still felt bitter when looking at the two lovers. She also have some feelings on Teruki in the past. She even gave her first kiss and experience on him in the past.

But their relationship was very short. In the end, Teruki chose Kanna over her.

But she quickly take her mind out of that depressing thought before looking at her surroundings, still feeling grumpy.

"Ugh... I want to go back now... can't this stupid gathering be done now!?" She muttered to herself with a pout.

"Oh Haku-dono, what should be the problem de aru?"

She turned her head to look at the woman wearing a traditional Japanese yukata. There are three swords on her waist.

This girl was also one of the seven great heroes, Yagyu Nia.

Yagyu Nia is a Talented who turned to become a Gifted after she forced herself to surpassed her sword skills. She was called the Sakura Swordsman.

A Gifted is a person just like a Talented. The only difference is that a Gifted can do things that are deemed impossible by a human, even if they have superhuman traits.

Unlike a Talented who can do extraordinary feats that was still possible for a peak human, a Gifted are those who can do seemingly impossible phenomena using an object or doing a simple action.

Take Nia for example. She was a Talented who was proficient in the use of any forms of Sakurashima Weapons (Naginata, Katana, Tanto, etc)

But as a talented, she can only do incredible feats like wielding multiple swords at once, doing a real life Iai Slash multiple times, doing incredible stunts, and a lot more. But she can't cut a mountain in half, she can't slash a building in half on the distance, and she can't do any impossible things due to being a Talented only.

When she pushed herself though, she acquired an impossible strength and insight and her sword skills became absurd.

Now she can cut a mountain in half with a single cut, slash enemies just by being in her line of vision, she can even slash reality itself, etc.

Yagyu Nia have an odd way of speaking. Though, most people became used to it.

Nia saw that Haku was looking very impatient, like she wants to leave the party quickly.

"Huh? No... well... I want to go back home now"

"Hm? Then just go back! You are not obligated to stay here de arimasu" Nia replies while tilting her head.

'Oh... If I can, I will do it' Haku mentally rolled her eyes at her teammates word. "You know that it will be a bad publicity if I suddenly leave here right. People doesn't care about the reason, they will think that another discord is happening between us if I just suddenly leave" She explained to her teammate who was now looking troubled.

"Ah... I really hate this kind of politics de aru!"

Nia clicks her tongue as she frowned.

Most of the mass always expect the seven to stick together every time they go in public gatherings. Without a single one of them, a lot of people will always make a gossip about it, besmirching their name and causing another long time debate whether their group will disband or some of them is coming to another country.

Most of the media from Sakurashima always like taking this topic. Causing a lot of trouble to the seven heroes.

It's not really a problem if it's just inside the Sakurashima. But the other countries will always take that chance to shamelessly recruit one of them, even though these baseless topics the media are doing is just a misunderstanding.

Most people will always believe what they see. That's why they always need to make a good PR so the media and the other countries doesn't say or do any stupid things.

"But this is rare. It's been a long time since I saw you looking impatient Haku-dono" Nia said as she walks closer to her and sit besides her.

"Uhmm... you remembered when I said I was busy?"

Nia looks at her, becoming curious at her words.

"You see... there is a new game developer on my site. I was a fan of her game and I want to play her games as soon as possible" Haku honestly admitted while feeling shy.

All of the people, mostly her teammates, knows her obsessions about games and animes. So her teammates have some knowledge about it.

"I see de aruka!"

Nia just nodded her head, stopping Haku to explain anymore.

Even if she is her friend, Nia was not really interested on those games.

"Ara~ so you want to play more Gacha Kingdom?"

She turned her head and see another of her teammate.

This woman looks mature, wearing a beautiful dress that shows her cleavage. She have long blonde hair and emerald color eyes.

This woman is Kirisaki Mayuri. A strong psychic.

Her ability was like the very definition of a psychic. She can read minds, telekinesis, psychokinesis, mental manipulation, etc.

But she was not just a typical esper, she learned a lot of psionic tricks. Specifically, she have granular control over particles.

Due to extreme training and experiences, she learned to control the particles on her vicinity. This enables her to do terrifying things like instant asphyxiation, artificially make environmental hazards, create solid objects by putting and bonding the right amount of particles in a single area, anti matter explosion and implosion, and even cause a singularity.

She was not a good fighter. She was a good strategist. She was known as the Sakura Strategist, the one who made critical decisions on a combat situation.

Of course, most of them can also decide what to do in a combat scenario. Haku have Center Lily who also takes care of turning a battle in their favor.

But Mayuri was a great strategist. Along with being a psychic, she was also an empath. She can easily learn what a person is feeling.

Using this, she can quickly predict what her enemy will do next.

Unlike an AI, she can easily understand a human and some intelligent beings, so long as they have emotions.

Mayuri was also one of Haku's friend. Though, Mayuri wasn't obsessed in games and animes, she have a decent knowledge about it because of Haku.

And Mayuri learned about Lady Otaku after browsing the Gamelab.

"Mayuri-san! You also played Gacha Kingdom!" Haku was excited when she hears Mayuri says that to her.

"Ufufu... not yet. I am still watching some videos to learn more about it"

Mayuri sits besides her as she says that.

Haku felt disappointed hearing that.

"Haku-chan" Mayuri talks in a serious tone as she looks at Haku in her face, making Haku straighten her body "What about Lady Otaku. Is she protected carefully?"

Haku's face became serious when she heard about the topic. She knows what Mayuri is talking about.

Mayuri knows that Haku can quickly locate those who uses her site and her branded devices. Mayuri also felt suspicious about the highly advance game.

Haku nodded her head.

It's obvious that Lady Otaku is not a simple programmer. Any people who knows even a little bit of AI programming will see how abnormal is the game.

Lady Otaku's game only uses AIs. These AIs acts as everything in the game. Maintenance, server, internet connection, interaction, contents, anything in the game was taken care of by the AIs.

It was impossible for an AI to solely take all the burden for a game. They need a server which will take care of all the player counts, messages, and even the process so the AI and the players can do what they want.

But Lady Otaku made a program that literally takes that necessity out. Simply making an AI and those AIs taking care of anything about the game.

It was so advanced only alien technology can do it!

Haku knows that the program can be done by a normal human but it needs a programming knowledge that theoretically exists in the far distant future. Not just the thousand years, it's basically billions or trillions of years ahead of programming knowledge.

She can create a similar program with a more simple script but she will be using her alien knowledge to make it possible. Also, an alien programming knowledge can't be translated to a human programming knowledge.

This shows that Lady Otaku was a genius of human level of programming. Even if it was theoretical, it was still a programming possible for a human brain.

And this kind of knowledge, along with Lady Otaku's fast progress, will surely attract unwanted attention.

So Haku secretly put some of her special units to guard Lady Otaku. She knows that Lady Otaku was a high school girl named Tomohisa Shiho.

This looks like she doesn't care about Shiho's privacy but this is a necessary step to ensure that Shiho will remain safe.

She already look at Shiho's file and saw that the girl was a newly awakened person. Her ability was suspected to be manifested after the incident with Megaburst.

Shiho doesn't have any fighting experience. She also doesn't have a good academic record. She was also living alone in an apartment, maybe trying to be an independent with her family. She is the very definition of a typical rebellious teenage girl.

So surely, Haku thought that Shiho can't defend herself properly. She wasn't even making any defensive systems in her apartment.

"Good, we don't want some villains to take advantage of her just because we aren't recruiting her" Mayuri said with a satisfied nod.

Every time one of them found a person with exceptional abilities or talents, they will quickly send or put some security in these people. This is to ensure that they remain safe.

Of course they are doing this secretly. They don't want to make the one they are protecting uncomfortable.

The seven heroes respects the people's choice. It's up to them if they want to join the PDF or one of their groups.

The seven heroes are separate from PDF. The PDF is an agency for super powered people run by the government. The seven heroes have their own factions that occasionally helps the PDF when it was an emergency.

The PDF was not looking at Lady Otaku. They didn't understand that Lady Otaku was an amazing programmer who can possibly wipe out this world with just a single computer virus.

"... I still want for this gathering to finish quickly though..." Haku muttered to herself.

She heard Mayuri giggling on her side but she ignored it.

* * *

Raisen Frygdall was looking at the records of a certain Tomohisa Shiho.

Raisen was one of the students of Yuehori High. She was a special student.

She is the first daughter of Marquis Frygdall from the Navarest Kingdom. A family with a long history of having magic knights in their family line.

Navarest Kingdom is a kingdom from the world of Alfleide, a world directly connected to Sakurashima through a persistent gate portal. This is a kingdom that allied itself to Sakurashima twelve years ago, after the seven heroes helped their kingdom from the invasion of the Demon Lord.

Hokkai Teruki, the Former Chief Director of Paranormal Defense Forces, the Prime Minister of Sakurashima, and the Emperor of Sakurashima made a friendly pact with the King of Navarest. Thanks to this so there are some people from Navarest coming to this world and seeing it's sight.

Though, most of the visitors are nobles. One of this nobles is Raisen Frygdall.

She transferred to Yuehori High to study. She was also here to let the people of Sakurashima see the strength of Frygdall.

Magic Knights is one of the advanced class of professions that a person can possess on the world of Alfleide. By having this profession, they can both used Martial Skills and Magic Skills.

But she lost at the first day after challenging an esper. That esper can control oxygen. This esper is also the top 1 special student of Yuehori High.

Now, Raisen is just one of the top 10 special students. She is still prideful and stubborn, always looking at the weak students with contempt.

And this time, she found out that someone from the normal class beats her in academics. She can't believe it!

"A normal commoner daring to go against me? I'll show that commoner her place!"

She said as she grasped the paper tightly.

* * *

**[PRIVATE MESSAGE]**

**(Topic : Please increase your own security!)**

**The Tinker : Please create some security to your privacy. Also, create some alarm or defensive systems in your place. You don't want some unwanted guest coming at your place right?**

**February 27, 30 - 11:48 PM**  
**Saturday**

**Lady Otaku : Okay!~~**

**Thanks for the warning!~~**

**~ Lady Otaku**

**February 28, 30 - 9:55 PM**  
**Sunday**

"Oh... I am such an idiot! I should make some defenses on my privacy... some people might track me and I don't want some villains or any factions to find me!"

I muttered to myself while feeling like an idiot.

I overdid it! Now a lot of people are curious about my identity! I also acquired some mysterious e-mails from dubious sources so I immediately reported it to the police (Because of course I won't let the PDF to get involve! They will surely recruit me forcefully!)

Good thing I became busy on putting some skills that will help me defend myself so I think I will be alright?

I really hope so...

****End of Chapter 6****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 1)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity V] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

**A/N**

**This looks more like an interlude rather than a chapter but... okay!**

**Thanks for liking this story, I thought people doesn't like original stories in this site... it seems like I was wrong...**

**Of course this wasn't completely original. As stated by one of the reviewers, this is an amalgamation of story concepts, so you will see a lot of cliches and tropes.**

**Thank you once again for reading this...**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

**EDIT : By the way... I am looking for some Beta Readers because... well, I am sure I have a lot of mistakes in my story... I am really a bad writer...**

**Thanks again!~~**


	8. Chapter 7

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Raisen Frygdall**

**March 1, 30**  
**Monday**

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 21)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity V] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

"Okay... that was weird. How did I acquire 20 AP instead of the usual 10?" I muttered to myself while looking at my status.

What is happening? Did something special happen? Did I somehow level up my Ability Shop? Is there a special event today?

I don't know... still, my AP increases by 20.

"... Well, if I got more AP then great! I can learn more skills!"

I'll just think about this mystery later, for now I'll upgrade some of my abilities.

* * *

"Shiho Tomohisa, I challenge you to a duel!"

That was the first word I heard when I passed through the gate to Yuehori High.

I was walking together with Fumika and talking about Gacha Kingdom and Dungeon Life when I heard that challenge for me.

Turning my head to my side, I saw a very familiar girl.

She was a blonde haired girl, her hair styled in ringlets. She have emerald colored eyes that always looks sharply at others, and she was beautiful.

Even without Memorising, I know this girl is the Top 8 Special Student of Yuehori High this year. She is Raisen Frygdall.

Well, she was in Top 10 last year and she manage to get up in the rankings after some former top students have graduated.

She was in second year now and I think she was a strong fighter.

Every month, there will be a tournament for special students only in this school. I think all schools do this as a tradition.

They do this to see who is the strongest student in this year. Then, they will ranked them up based on their results.

I was just new to this school so I don't know much. We also have something like this in middle school when I was in Haruta Town.

Unlike normal students like me, special students are always fighting at each other. So there are special facilities for them to spar or just showoff their powers. Also, schools mostly favoured special students. Strong special students shows the world their rank or something.

There are also tournaments where the best students of each schools will fight each other.

In fact, this world looks like a typical battle manga setting. Almost any place have their own tournaments so they can beat up each other and showoff to the public.

I look at the internet to learn why this practice was very common in this world and I got a weird answer for it. They always go for tournament so they learn how fight and use their powers more creatively. It's like a hands on training so when the time they are in danger, they can quickly react in time.

It's nonsense really. If they really want the special students and other unaffiliated super powered persons to be as prepared to danger as possible, they should have make a separate facility for them and give them a training regime and arrange them by categories.

Not like I can say anything to it though. They have a shallow excuse that powers come in all forms so it was impossible to train a group of super powered people because they will be needing different forms of training, 80% of the population of the whole Rewrite have powers so it was impossible to train all of them.

Anyway, it seems like my mind is wandering to other topics. I shake my head and look at the girl once again.

She is challenging me to a duel? What did I do to her... oh right...

_Prediction, I top my test scores last week and she was frustrated by it. I beat her in academic knowledge. She is offended by me because of it._

Oh... that's bad. I didn't thought I had offended someone by just getting serious on my test.

I mean, they are the freaking special students! They have more knowledge about supernatural stuffs than the normal us!

... Wait, based on my predictions, I answered some seemingly impossible questions when I was writing answers on my test papers last week.

Those questions are... Oh, highly advanced scientific, mathematics, and technological knowledge.

Oh right, why did I answer n-dimensional variables? Why did I answer some theories about perpetual machine? Why did I answer about the secret of cold fusion reactor?

Of course those are advanced knowledge normal humans can't comprehend!

Arithmetic, Scientific Knowledge, and Technological Knowledge along with some Programming helps me in that regard.

Well, my Arithmetic helps me on n-dimensional variables. I think my solution is incomplete but I manage to create a complex calculation for it. Maybe if I increase the level of my Arithmetic, I'll learn more about higher dimensions?

"Hey, are you listening to me!"

Anyway, what should I do with this?

She was challenging me and I don't know what to do. I can simply refuse her but that would be like a slap to her face when I do that. A normal student refusing her challenge?

Instead of solving this mess, it would become more troublesome!

"Why are you staring at me like that!?"

No no no! Accepting her challenge will be very foolish!

And base on my Prediction, it will be a close fight if I fight her.

Though it might be because I don't know how Raisen fights so my Prediction was very positive in it's... well, prediction.

I don't know much about her. All I know is that she was a noble from Navarest Kingdom and she was some sort of magic swordsman. Maybe a Magic Knight that was pretty popular on medieval fantasy stories on the Lost Age?

Still, magic was impossible to define by mere logic. By not knowing what she can do, I am not confident I can fight her.

Also, I don't have plans to fight at all! I am looking for a peaceful life, I am not a thrill-seeker or some sort!

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"W-what!?"

Oh right, she was speaking to me. Why am I staring at her like an idiot!

I notice that there are a lot of students watching us on the distance. The guard was not even doing something to stop this!

Why is it I wonder... oh right, it was common for special students to ask for a fight.

Unlike normal students, special students can do whatever they want in the school grounds. They still need to have the standard grades to pass their year level but they are mostly free what they can do.

If they want to fight someone, they can simply go to the special facility for it and then duke it out.

Normal students can't do that because obviously, they are not suitable to fight high paced battles like that.

Of course, there are some cases where some normals fought at each other but those are simple fistfights or girl fights if girls are the one fighting at each other. There is also some rare cases of a special student challenging a normal student. Though, most of those normal students are Talented.

And this was legal by the whole world.

Of course, killing was forbidden. Seriously injuring a normal student was heavily frowned upon but it was somewhat alright.

This might be the reason why super powered people have high egos. They think they are higher than normal unpowered people.

... Right, I'll refuse her.

"I am sorry Frygdall-san but... I politely refuse your challenge"

I said it as politely as possible. I don't want to offend a noble from another nation. That will cause more trouble for my life.

"... What?"

Ugh... please just leave me alone...

"Frygdall-san... I am sorry, we will be late if we stay he-"

"No!"

I tried to step out of the way but she immediately stand in our way.

Damn! Why the hell does she want to fight me!?

It's just a freaking test scores, damn it!

"I can't accept someone weaker than me can surpass me! Fight me!" She all but demanded me to do so.

"You see... we also have the right to refuse a challenge right? It's not like a normal like me can defeat you right?"

I tried to explain to her and also calm this girl down but she just glared at me.

"No! You will fight me! I will be waiting for you in the field!" She told me while pointing her fingers at me before she huffed and leaves this place with a confident stride.

Did... she just selfishly told me to accept her challenge?

I didn't even say I accepted damn it!

"Who is that girl?"  
"Raisen Frygdall challenged a normal student!?"  
"She said that her test scores are higher than Raisen!"  
"Really!? Holy shit, a normal beat one of the top 10 special students in a test!?"  
"Oh no, what will happen to her?"  
"That girl can't refuse now. It would be an insult to the school itself if she didn't come to the field later!"  
"Raisen is one of the strongest students of this school, the school administrators will make it hard for that girl if she turn her back now and ignore this!"

Fuck! My peaceful life is now over!

Why did she challenged me in the public! Did she plan this!?

Ugh... my predictions says that I will be called out by my advisor sooner and I will be forced to accept Raisen's challenge.

Schools all over the world nurtures the special students. Having a strong super powered student will rise their rank and make their fame all over the world.

World tournaments are a thing after all.

While this world mostly works in a modern society, this whole world have it's different social structure.

There are tournaments for schools as I say awhile ago. These tournaments dictates their rank all over the world, making them more popular and they will have a greater chance for more stronger students to enroll to them.

Some of the students that graduated to them might also join the school staffs itself. So it was a good investment for the school to favor strong special students.

Having graduated students as one of their staffs will make them stronger and make them more safer.

This world was very dangerous. Even though there are laws placed for weaker citizens to live peacefully, there are a lot of villain groups and other hazards lurking in this world. Having more reliable and strong men will increase their survival.

... Damn my predictions and calculations, it was so accurate!

Anyway, it seems like I don't have any choice but to go there.

"Shiho-chan..."

I turn my head on Fumika's direction and saw her staring at me worriedly.

I should say something so she doesn't worry much!

"Aha! Don't worry... I'll be fine!"

I tried to say that cheerfully and then lead her inside the school.

"Oh god... is that normal a Talented?"  
"Maybe she have powers but she was just studying along with us normals?"  
"Did you hear her!? She doesn't even gives a fuck!"  
"Her name is... Tomo something something... Hey, did someone know who she is?"  
"Go and fight that Navarest noble!"  
"Nah... The Frygdall can easily defeat her. She doesn't stand a chance!"

Ugh... the students heard what I said and thought I was being nonchalant about this.

Why me!?

* * *

In the right wing of Yuehori High, on the Special Class 3-S...

"Tojiri, what's the matter?"

Asked a female student. This girl also have a sharp look but she looks more mellow than Raisen. Besides her school uniform, she was also wearing a pink sweater. She have a long black hair tied in a long ponytail and have red colored eyes. She was also wearing a square red glasses.

The one she is talking to is a guy with pure white hair and looks somewhat gangly yet he was tall. His purple and red eyes are staring outside the window.

"Hmm... I was looking at the girl that Raisen challenges"

He said with a smile on his face.

Though it was just a simple smile, to others it looks creepy.

Even though this is the third floor, this room's window was facing the front entrance of the school. He heard Raisen's loud proclamation of challenge to the normal girl.

"Hoh... she challenged a normal student? No, she challenged the girl who scored higher than her on the monthly test?"

The girl in glasses then pondered for awhile before looking outside.

"I think that girl was Tomohisa Shiho. I look at her files and saw that she was an awakened Talented. Her suspected abilities are enhanced intellect and greater comprehension over some subjects. It seems like Raisen was frustrated that someone manage to defeat her academically without being strong... again"

She explained while releasing a sigh.

"Oho... so she is that Tomohisa Shiho" The guy said with a good-natured laugh.

This two are the top 1 and top 2 of Yuehori High this year.

Hiramaki Saki, the Top 2 special student of Yuehori High. She was a third year student and a special student who have a small scale telekinesis. Though, there is no limit to what she can move and the speed limit of her telekinesis is still unknown until now.

Haguro Tojiri, the Top 1 special student of Yuehori High. He was capable of manipulating and creating oxygen in a wide scale. It was already proven that he have absurd fine control over oxygen and was capable of multitasking his thoughts.

The two of them are currently the strongest students in this school. Even the principal of this school are scared of fighting the two.

Tojiri turns his head to Saki and then suggested.

"Let's watch the battle, this might be interesting"

****End of Chapter 7****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity VIII] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

**A/N**

**So about the test she is talking about. I already skipped that scene because that was so boring but school tests and exams on Rewrite always includes questions about magic, spiritual, alien, and other fictional knowledge.**

**These are not taught by normal students because they didn't need it to function on society. Only super powered people were taught about it because they might be able to use these knowledge when they are in threat, mostly if the incident is supernatural in nature.**

**Also, even if the unpowered humans have knowledge about it, they can't really do anything when they are in crisis. All nations in Rewrite only make some drills for evacuation and other basic procedures for normal citizens so they can just save themselves.**

**This is the common sense on Rewrite. This kind of teaching was also made so when the testing came up, they can see if the tester is a super powered person or not, even when not teaching them about these fictional subjects.**

**As for the bias about special students. This is like those typical stories where factions loves to hog all those powerful people and they always ignore those that are weaker.**

**It was like that...**

**I am still thinking about the world itself but I have some ideas...**

**Thank you for liking this story!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	9. Chapter 8

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : First Fight**

I knew it, they will forced me to accept her challenge!

Ugh... I can't really refuse my teachers.

Well, I can just ignore her challenge but that would be an equivalent of stepping on this school's pride.

Raisen was a top special student. Someone this school put as their face to represent the strength of this school.

If a normal student ignored her like that, that will give a message that any normal people can simply ignore the special students of this school. That would be humiliating for the school.

If I ignore her challenge, I might be safe but the school will forever mark me with grudge along with all the special students attending this school.

That was very scary!

Damn politics! Damn public perception!

Ugh... they also said that I can't simply surrender. I must fight Raisen.

Of course if I won, they won't give me some trouble. They are not that evil to suppress me if I beat up their top special student.

Still, I am so anxious now. I don't know if I can fight at all!

I look at my status...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity VIII] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

Why did I put all my 21 AP on Dexterity?

Ah right... I didn't thought that this kind of troublesome event will happen to me.

Well, I am not focusing enough so my predictions are inaccurate. I was mostly thinking of my games and what kind of character I will add on the next patch of Gacha Kingdom.

We will be fighting at lunch break which is very soon.

Currently, we are at the lab room and our topic for today is about messing with some chemicals.

Of course we are wearing gloves and masks. Also, these chemicals are not that harmful and volatile, pretty alright for a school activity.

But I am thinking of something...

"Yamada sensei! Can I take some of the flasks and chemicals here? I'll pay for it!"

My science teacher look at me curiously before she gave me her approval.

Heh... I think I know what I should do now!

* * *

"Good luck Tomohisa-san!"  
"Just be careful!"  
"Run away if it gets dangerous!"  
"It would be great if you can defeat her though!"  
"Let's cheer for Tomohisa!"  
"""""Go Tomohisa Shiho! Go! Go! Go!"""""

"Damn you guys! You are just causing me more embarrassment!"

I yelled at them while they are getting excited at their cheers for me.

Though, most of them are already thinking that I will lose.

Well, almost everyone in this school are thinking that I will lose.

I made some concoctions that might be able to help me. I should be able to defeat her somehow.

"Ano... you can do it Shiho-chan!"

I passed at Fumika as she gave me her support. I just nodded at her before passing her.

Now then, I think it's time to face my very first fight.

Ugh... why is this happening to me?

* * *

I stayed on the cafeteria and the women's bathroom for a moment before going to the field.

There is this large covered arena in this school. It was called as the training field, sparring area, testing area, arena, or the field if we really want to shorten it too much.

This is my first time going in this place.

Well, there is also the field on the middle school that I attended but that one was an open field.

The arena in Yuehori High is, like I said, looks like a covered arena court.

There are a lot of crowds today, most of them are normal students. It seems like only some special students are here.

Based on my Prediction, these people are thinking that this would be a one-sided battle, with the favor going to Raisen.

I can't surrender and I must fight because my teachers told me to do so. Not doing that and they said I might be in danger.

Well, it seems like Raisen selfishly put some rules about our battle. No one can surrender. Also, fatal strikes are allowed.

It seems like she doesn't want me to fake my defeat by just a simple attack. She might be planning on crippling me.

Based on my predictions, the school staff doesn't care if I was fatally wounded. There are healers in this school who can simply recover even a missing limb.

Of course killing is absolutely prohibited. While there are some people in this world who can revive the dead, they need the permission of the gods and celestial beings in this world before they can revive someone.

I don't know why gods and celestials doesn't want us to revive dead people though. Maybe it have something to do with their weird rules? Or maybe it's for their self-interest?

Anyway, I need to be careful. Maybe find some other ways to fake my defeat?

Or maybe I should really try and win the battle?

I am not confident with my current repertoire of skills. I pick all of those skills so I can live peacefully and do what I want. Some of it are even for just self-defense if I was in trouble somehow.

But fighting a Magic Knight? I don't know how strong she is but I know I will be at a disadvantage!

While thinking like that, I finally arrived at the arena where I saw Raisen standing in the middle of it.

Glancing at the arena, I estimate that it might be 1 km2 in a perfect circle. It was also in higher ground, 3.2 meters high. The battle field was the typical circular area with square blocks on it. This field was made of concrete.

This is so wide for an arena. Well, maybe not so wide for a powered person but it was wide for a regular human.

Looking on my surroundings, I saw that my whole classmates along with Fumika are there, sitting on the audience seats and were cheering for me.

Looking around, I also some normal students and special students.

Well, I remembered all the normal students and some special students on this school so I know who is the normal one and the special one.

I felt like I have an eidetic memory because of my Memorising.

There are also the teachers from the normal classes and the teachers from the special classes. Based on my predictions, even the principal was watching this.

_Prediction, school staffs are very interested in me. They are curious how I will fare against Raisen Frygdall._

Oh... I thought so...

While I was walking towards the arena, stairs suddenly emerges on the ground.

Oh... it's not technology... it's magic!

I can somewhat tell because my prediction said so.

So this is how they got to this arena huh... well, it would be really hard to baseline humans to get in the field without a decent jumping strength.

... I should have put some strength on my body. I would be obliterated in this battle in split seconds!

Well, I made some stuffs that might help me if fighting her is inevitable. Household stuffs and food condiments are a good way of making chemical weapons.

I hope I can defeat her using improvised weapons.

"Great! You come at last!" Raisen's voice boomed as she said that.

All the audience made a clamour as I stopped just some distance away from the edge of this battle field.

The stairs that I used to get here slowly descends on the ground and suddenly, there is some sort of field that suddenly blocks this whole arena.

Wait what!?

"By coming here, you have given your consent to fight me until one is standing!"

While she was talking, I finally got a chance to notice her. Or specifically, what she is wearing.

She was fully clad in armor, though it shows some of her skin, and there are some fabric on her armor that have the symbol of her kingdom. She also have a freaking large broadsword on her that was pulsing with some sort of bluish energy.

Oh crap, she was serious!

"Wait... can't we just stop for a moment and think about this. I mean, we can't surrender and the battle will happen no matter what I do but it's not something to get serious right!?"

"Shut up! This battle will let me see if you are qualified enough to surpass me!"

"But..."

"Shut up and fight me!" She shouted at me before pointing her blade at my direction. After that, she looks at the audiences "Give us the go right now!"

Ooooh... she was so high handed.

I heard an announcer introducing the both of us and it seems like he was the one who will give the go to start the battle.

While he was busy like that, I go towards the edge of this arena and tried touching the barrier blocking this area.

Let's see... it's very solid. It was also very smooth so it was a bad idea to use it as a foothold. My feet and hands will just slip from it.

Ugh... and I was thinking of using this somehow when Raisen cornered me.

"Now the two of you, prepare your stances"

After I heard the announcer saying that, I go back to my position awhile ago and stare at Raisen.

She was very far but I think she can easily reach me in this distance. We are 489.78 meters apart (My Arithmetic helpfully calculated for me).

That's far for a baseline human.

This is very different than the one in my middle school. In there, there is no barrier isolating the participants in the battle field, it was an open field, and it was only 50 meters squared wide!

So this is how high tier schools works huh...

"Begin!"

And then she blurred out of her position.

Shit! What the hell, where is she!?

_Prediction, rushing at me by moving irregularly in a diagonal pattern. Will arrived at my position in 12.5443 seconds to my right. First strike will be a wide swing specifically targeting my legs and cutting it clean off of me._

Holy shit! She was going to dismember my legs!?

She's serious! She doesn't care about me at all!?

She didn't think that the shock might kill me because of that!?

What to do!?

* * *

Raisen was frustrated that she was beaten by a normal student in intellect. Even if it was an awakened Talented, she didn't want to admit her inferiority to someone weaker than her.

So she wants to fight Tomohisa Shiho and defeat her utterly.

Most battles of special students always ends up in fatality. Though no one are killed, but getting fatally wounded is already common for them.

This is why she doesn't think it's weird when she tried to slice her legs off of her.

'She was panicking, I can see from her expression' she thought as she looks at her trembling. 'Still, I won't give her the chance! I'll finish this in one strike!' she continued as she moved erratically before finally getting near at Shiho.

Raisen always treats battle very seriously. Even if she fights someone weaker than her, she won't hold back at all.

This is because of the training that her family instills on her. Never underestimate her enemy.

This mentality also saved her on most of her battles. So she took this mentality to heart.

She can easily see Shiho even when she is far because of her Magic Eye of Perception. It's her innate skill since she was born.

It's ability is to sense all presence on her surroundings. She can also learn how much magic power her enemy have. She can also sense life forces and magic essences, making it impossible to sneak up on her or entrap her with magic.

Tomohisa Shiho doesn't release any energy at all so Raisen knows the girl was weak.

Still, she goes at her and was intent on her dealing a fatal blow at the girl.

Before she could reach her though, Tomohisa's hands moved at insane speeds before red smoke suddenly engulfed her area.

This is just before Raisen slash her legs.

She just arrived at her position when this happened so she was hit by this red smoke.

'What's this!? Is she an esper!?'

Even though she can detect magic power with her eyes, esper powers is not included in it. Espers doesn't release any feedback on her eyes of perception so she don't know if the one she is fighting is unpowered or not.

"Just a smoke screen! It won't... Gahahk!?"

Just before she can finish her words, she felt a burning sensation on her throat along with her eyes.

'What is happening!?'

She thought as she tried to get out of that area.

'What kind of smoke is that!? My magic coating is not blocking it!? Impossible, I am resistant to poison and paralysis!'

She thought while feeling befuddled about her situation.

As she jumped back out of the red smoke, she felt something bad on her back so she changes her move into a dodge roll.

Something passes through her before it also exploded, causing more red smoke to appear.

As she tried to stand up, she felt her eyes hurt like it was burning.

She turns back and quickly rushes out of this place.

She can sense that Tomohisa Shiho was just at her back walking around her but she doesn't know what she is doing.

She just tried to take some distance.

After she got some distance away from her, she finally started coughing.

"Guhok! Gufoh! Gugh... what did you do... Gahakh!"

She asked as she coughs and tried to wipe her eyes.

Turning to Shiho, she saw the girl just walking as she move her hands in a blur. She was staring at Raisen as she walks around her, distancing herself slowly.

She doesn't know what is Shiho is doing. Her hands was moving everywhere though it's not exaggerated. It was like she was doing a magic trick with her hands.

What she didn't know is that Shiho uses a simple condiment to cause her that reaction.

Specifically, she uses Capsaicin.

Commonly seen from chili peppers. It was a high content spicy powder that if in contact with the body, will cause skin irritation. It was most dangerous if it was taken to the face. The eyes will be damaged and might cause sore eyes, inhalation causes some breathing problems, and a mouthful of it will cause a lot of complication, mostly in the throat.

Of course all of this are just temporary effects.

Temporary if it was only taken in short doses. It gives extreme effect if some other chemicals was mixed in it.

And Shiho just did that.

Using common ingredients for tear gases and then adding the right amount and putting it in an easily destructible balloon, she manage to create an improvised Capsaicin Tear Bomb.

Due to some of the chemicals she uses, some of Raisen's hair was getting very dry.

Even though Raisen have protections against paralysis and poison, tear gases wasn't included in her protections.

Shiho was currently making hand tricks to fool Raisen and hide what she is really doing.

Dexterity VIII enables her to have superhuman reflexes, hand-eye coordination, ambidexterity, and flexibility.

Though she still have a baseline human strength and constitution, she can easily do acrobatics without breaking her bones.

And she can easily do sleight of hands like this without anyone knowing what she did.

Currently, Shiho was sweating bullets as she tries to find a way to defeat Raisen.

She predicted that Raisen was trying to incapacitate her brutally.

So she must win!

Raisen though was still glaring Shiho's way while she was waiting for her self-recovery to heal her aching eyes and throat.

Thanks to being a Magic Knight, Raisen can easily use offensive, defensive, and support magic on her world.

Self-Recovery is just a regenerative ability that recovers her body's condition to normal overtime. Even abnormal status will slowly recover to normal.

After some moments, Raisen finally recovered and she can finally breath calmly.

"You manage to trick me like that? I'll see how you can beat me with this!" She yelled before shouting her skills.

"**[Physical Boost] [Sensory Boost] [Sprint] [Enchant Weapon : Light] [Blink]**"

After declaring all of her spells, she suddenly vanishes and appeared on Shiho's back.

And then she stabs Shiho to the back!

* * *

""""""WOOOOOAAAHHH!"""""

The crowd were surprised when Shiho dodges Raisen's surprised attack.

Then, Raisen causes an onslaught of slashes towards Shiho. All of it going for a fatal blow without any hesitation.

While this is happening, there are some people watching this who have their varied reaction to the battle that is happening.

"Shiho... please be safe..."

Fumika said while trembling on her seat. She was scared that her friend might make a mistake and was accidentally killed by it.

The two top students are also here looking at the battle. Tojiri was smiling while Saki was staring at the battle and analyzing the fight.

"Oho... that Tomohisa Shiho, she was very interesting"

"Hm? What do you mean Tojiri?"

"Can't you notice? Her breathing is calm. She can still keep up with Raisen while just moving her body barely and dodging her. She is not getting tired"

Tojiri can easily detect Shiho's breathing and he can see that she was somehow regulating her breathing.

"Right. I didn't thought that she can dodge Raisen's strikes. That Raisen is fast but she can easily keep up with her speed"

"Ahaha... nope"

When Tojiri says that, Saki became confused at him. Tojiri was looking amused as he tried to explain to her.

"Can't you see. She was doing it subconsciously. She is not focusing on dodging, her mind is somewhere else"

"What!?"

Saki immediately peers at the battle and carefully looks at Shiho.

Shiho was barely moving at her area so Saki can easily see her expression.

It felt like her focus was somewhere as her body just dodges out of Raisen's strikes. It's like she was thinking about something very deeply.

Suddenly, Raisen snarled before she suddenly exploded with bluish energy.

But just before it happens, Shiho already shifted her body and moves back.

"Oh... Raisen was using her Limit Break. She was getting intense there..."

Saki shakes her head in disappointment.

Limit Break gives a temporary boost on it's user. Though, the user of this skill will feel lethargic after it's effects are gone.

It increases the parameters of the user by three times.

Even if Shiho can dodge strikes that are already in the peak of human skills, she can't possibly react fast enough to dodge superhuman speeds.

It was impossible for her!

"This is already over"

Saki muttered while looking at Shiho with some pity.

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! What the heck is with that random explosion!

Ugh! I got farther on the area where I put all my traps!

What to do!? What to do!?

"Let's see how can you keep dodging with this!"

I look at Raisen and saw her raising her blade before she suddenly let it fall on the ground, slashing the air while facing me.

I was still at the distance, 10.2 meters away from her but I still felt a chill coming through me when I see that.

_Prediction, incoming danger. Moving 2.283 meters on my seven o'clock will let me dodge it!_

As I move exactly as my prediction told me to do so, the ground were sliced out in many directions, barely hitting me.

I felt that brush of sharp wind passing through me!

Looking around me, I saw many gouges on the ground starting at her in a fan shape.

What the fuck is that!?

"Once more! **[Slash Burst]**"

Slash Burst!? Shit... It's that fan-shaped burst of multiple invisible slashes!

_Prediction, it's a wind magic!_

Useless! I don't need that kind of prediction!

_Prediction, moving three steps backwards will let me dodge that incoming attack. Must be done before 1.2 seconds._

As I did just that, another gouges on the ground and shape winds passes through me, barely touching my skin.

"**[Slash Burst] [Slash Burst] [Slash Burst] [Blink]**"

I quickly dodges all the her attacks using smooth movements with my Martial Arts ability before suddenly picking something out of my sleeves.

_Prediction, Raisen will appear on my back!_

Tsk! Her blink makes her teleport at short distance. It's a pain because it was instantaneous!

Still, I jump away just as I let that something I took on my sleeves fall on the ground.

Just in time for Raisen to swing her blade.

**"[Phoenix Crash]"**

And as she declared her skill, everything exploded.

****End of Chapter 8****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity VIII] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

**A/N**

**Sorry if it took a long time, I was busy looking at the fight scene...**

**In fact, I was unsatisfied with this chapter. But I want to publish it now so... yeah...**

**I've been reading more about chemical warfare and how to make dangerous weapons using household things but I can't find something informative so I just made the descriptions in this story vague.**

**Sorry if I am not that good at explaining things... I hope someone gave me ideas about possible non-lethal and lethal chemical weapons, it's effects, and how it was made step-by-step.**

**Though, I think that might be dangerous... so yeah, just ignored I ask that xD**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	10. Chapter 9

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Improvising**

"SHIHO! NOOOOOOOO!"

I heard Fumika's cry as I fall on the ground and roll at it.

Then I used my fifth roll as a momentum to jump out of the ground using my elbows before flipping one more time and putting all the kinetic energy I got towards the toe of my feet just as I landed on the ground.

The ground cracks as another small burst of kinetic energy propels my feet out of the ground. Using this force, I did a cartwheel on the air.

Just before a sharp wind passes through me.

I landed on the ground once again before taking out my Tinkertech cellphone.

Thank you Martial Arts, Dexterity, Improvising, and Prediction! I manage to pull that stunt off!

On the cloud of smoke stood the silhouette of Raisen.

Then, the smoke parted away by a strong wind as I see Raisen there, covered in soot. She was glaring at me.

As to what I did awhile ago, I just pick a balloon filled with hydrogen peroxide on my sleeves and let it fall at the time my prediction tells me before also jumping away at the time my prediction tells me, again.

I somehow predicted that she will try to use a fire elemental strike and predicted that my plan will work somehow.

As to why I pick my tinkertech phone, this is because this is also a weapon.

Just like the Tinkertech I know on a certain web serial, The Tinker's technology are also bullshit!

This phone can also become a weapon so long as I have the application for it.

And I just downloaded it by paying a hefty amount of money.

I am just waiting for it to be installed while I am dodging her attacks.

These applications are made by The Tinker so some people can download it and protect themselves when they are in danger.

Self-defense phone apps included tasers, tranquilizers, and sedatives. The bullets came from the weird energy that this phone uses.

You see, this phone converted electricity into something ridiculous.

Yes, it uses the battery life as it's bullets for self-defense apps.

It's programming was pretty unknown. I can't even understand it!

But still, this phone was alright. I can now defeat her.

She became very fast, I can't even pick her up with my naked eyes. But I can still react to her moves using prediction and calculations.

All my actions are calculated. I have already trapped her again.

It derailed a bit because I can't get a clean read at her but after she uses that Limit Break, I manage to finally predict her clearly.

I know how she will act now! I can defeat her!

It would be bad to beat her. That'll cause a lot of trouble on me.

But if I didn't do so, I will be in danger of death.

She doesn't hesitate on her strikes and all of it are crippling strikes. She is not kidding around here.

So that's why, I must be serious!

"I am not done yet!"

After she yelled that, she uses her Slash Burst again.

I move towards her while activating the taser app. I was walking towards her while dodging her invisible slashes.

"Your a precognitive!? Then... **[Shroud]**"

When she declared her spell I... can still predict her!

"Heh? Let's see if you can still see how I will move"

After she said that, she uses her Slash Burst at me again.

I just move to the safe spot while getting nearer at her.

While doing that, I alternated my phone (that now looks like a weird high tech taser) in-between my hands while also taking something on my skirts and putting it in my sleeves without her noticing at all.

Improvising, Martial Arts, and Dexterity makes it possible for me to do this!

"What the... I activated Shroud! How can you still predict my moves!?"

She said in surprised before taking a step back. She was now looking at me with a confused expression.

Let her talk until I can get near her!

"How you say? I am just predicting what you will do. Predicting is not really precognition, regular humans can easily do that" I explained to her casually and makes my tone as nonchalant as possible using Voice Pitch.

Also, what I am saying is somewhat true.

Whenever my abilities are being used, I somehow have an instinctive knowledge how my abilities works.

My prediction just increases the effect of my gut feeling, leaps of logic, and inferences.

It's accuracy was dependent on what I know.

"Impossible! There is no such regular human or Talented that can predict everything! It's just impossible!"

She's in denial now.

"Well, now you see it! I can predict what you will do next!"

When I said that, I saw her biting her lips before she glared at me.

"**[Heavy Strike]**"

She didn't want to admit defeat.

Well, she is the one who said no one can surrender. One of us must be defeated to finish the battle.

She rushes at me and then raises her blade to slash me.

That posture is dangerous! Is she planning to kill me!?

Yes, she was thinking that I can somehow dodge it.

Are you an idiot! What if I can't dodge it!? Will I just die like that if I was hit by it!?

I moved besides her strike before sliding a balloon towards my hand and then throwing it at her.

Just as her blade hits the ground, my balloon hits her face and it's contents splashes on her face to her body.

These are simple water. I just used a water balloon on her body.

"Huaaaaaaahhhhh!"

She quickly turn her blade horizontally and made a swing upwards.

But before she can swing her blade upwards, I put my phone-turned-taser to the hands gripping her sword and activated it to it's maximum.

***FIZZZZZZZZZ***

"AAAAAHHHH!"

She wailed in scream as her body became numb.

Nope, she didn't become numb. Her swing still continues and I was surprised I was easily swept upwards along with her blade.

Tsk! She's very durable!

"Hah!?"

She suddenly gasped and I saw her sword slipping out of her hands.

As it slip out of her hands, I was already overhead in her.

Her sword was going to fly out in the air, just above her head.

And I was also flung like that on the air because of her ridiculous strength.

"I can use this!"

Ideas suddenly flooded and in a split second, I manage to put my foot on the sword and kick it out, just before it flies out of my range.

Doing that kick requires some effort for me but I manage to get to the distance while my body flew out of her.

And while I was flying out of her with my body rolling, I perfected my timing and throw something in her direction.

***BOOM***

As I landed on the ground, I put all the forces of my body on the sole of my left feet and release all of the force I have towards it, causing the ground below that feet to explode with kinetic energy.

That force is what I use to fly another way, getting farther at her direction.

What I did is something my Martial Arts ability have. Redirecting all the force, weight, and strength of my body to one part of it and releasing it.

It seems like on level five, I have a masterful control over my body and can easily put all the kinetic force I have inside my body out of it without any damage to my body.

Parkourers and freerunners mostly uses this technique so when they fall on the ground, their body won't take all the burden of the force in their body. Martial practitioners also uses this technique in counterattacking, passing the force of their opponent back to them in a single moment.

Mine is very ridiculous though. I can easily tank a truck and redirect all of it's force to the ground like it's nothing.

Thanks to Martial Arts so I am still well and alive!

"Wow! What did Tomohisa Shiho just did!? Did she just used pyrokinesis!?"

When I heard the announcer exclaimed that, I look at Raisen's direction and saw her burning along with the whole area.

I throw something at her. What I throw is something that will totally get me to a jail if I was still on the Lost Age.

One of the prohibited weapons on Earth, Napalm.

I didn't make it on this school. I made it on my house and put it in me in case someone tries to kidnap me.

Unlike on Earth, In Rewrite, normal citizens are allowed to carry weapons so long as it wasn't used illegally.

Well, not just normal citizens. All people of Rewrite are allowed to carry their weapon.

I don't know about the other countries but it's basically like that in this country.

I put the napalm solution on a glass bottle. Of course it's just a napalm solution.

I need to spark it with something. That something that causes it to spark is my taser.

When I was thrown out of the air, the phone-turned-taser also fell out of my hand just besides that Raisen.

And it was still turned on.

So it will easily cause the napalm to violently react when something like that high powered taser hits it.

The flames of napalm can easily reach up to 1,300 degree Celsius. It will continue to burn until the oxygen on it's surroundings was depleted or some special neutralising agent was used on it.

Is it dangerous to use it on her? Nope!

When that small balloon filled with hydrogen peroxide exploded on her face, she was clearly not fazed by it.

She was also still able to move even though I hit her hand with a maximum output of the taser while she was wet.

That taser was already on the dangerous side. I manage to buy and install it because The Tinker gave me the permission to do so.

It can easily kill a person on the average side. She still manage to tank that!

My tinkertech phone was very durable. I already know that it can survive even in acid and high temperature areas.

So let's see how she fares on a freaking napalm bomb!

If she was still unaffected by it, I still have another one that was so volatile I want to throw it immediately.

Also, the hazard area was wider than the bomb was supposed to do. That's because I already spread some napalm agents on the surroundings while dodging her attacks awhile ago.

As I said, I manage to put her on the trap. It's the worst trap though.

If she just stayed on my first position before this fight, I can easily knock her out using chloroform.

Or even that dangerous vinegar and bleach combo. Or that bleach and ammonia combo!

I got a lot of traps I put while I was dodging her attacks.

It's the reason why I kept making quick hand movements. My hands are very tired now.

_Prediction, incoming danger. Step backwards two times, and do a turning sidestep to the left once to dodge her attack._

"Shit!"

My thoughts came out of my mouth as I did what I predicted.

***BOOOOM***

"Woah! Raisen finally uses her Elemental Release!" I barely heard the announcer said.

"Guh!?"

I gasped in shocked when I was almost hit by an intense burst of flame. I immediately became sweaty and it seems like I am feeling some nausea because of the intense heat.

Heat!?

"Hahaha... that was a wonderful fire. That's the first time I manage to release that kind of firepower!"

I heard Raisen shouted on the distance.

Turning to her direction, I was shocked.

The burning napalm was gone. In her vicinity is just a large gouged out ground leading towards my direction.

I look at my back and saw that it hits until the edge of the arena.

It was a cone-shaped path of destruction. The concrete became just a molten slab that was still releasing steam that was causing intense heat on the surroundings.

Did she... just used that kind of firepower on me!?

Is she planning to kill me!?

Wait no... she uses napalm as her own strength!?

So it's true, magic is bullshit!

Ugh... my ears are ringing. I didn't thought fires can cause that can of immense shock. Good thing my eardrums didn't explode.

... but my tinkertech phone...

I didn't thought she still have that ace in the hole!

"Good! So your an alchemist I see! That was an alchemical flame isn't it?"

Alchemical flame? Ugh... that's a homemade napalm bomb dammit!

Didn't they know that?

"No matter! All your concoctions won't affect me! I have the ability to absorb elements and focus it on a single direction! Your alchemical flame is stronger than the Grand Alchemist of Navarest Kingdom, but it wasn't enough to defeat me! Even the flames of dragons and phoenix can't defeat my Elemental Release!"

... Is she an idiot. Why is she telling me what she can do?

Well, I also said that I can predict her moves but that's just to scare her.

She can... what, absorb elements and shoot it out somewhere?

What kind of OP ability is that!? Raisen is too stronk, please nerf!

_(Note : It's not a typo, she really thought it like that)_

Then... what about the periodic elements? Is she also immune by that?

Maybe she is? But she was affected by Capsaicin!

_Prediction, she is talking about RPG elements like fire, water, earth, wind, dark, light, etc. She is still vulnerable to the periodic table of elements!_

... Okay, I still can't understand what will affect her.

Chemicals can also be called as poison. Some RPGs have poison as it's element.

Just how broad is this elemental absorption that she can do?

_Memorize, she was defeated by the top 1 student of this school, who have the ability of Oxykinesis._

Oxykinesis... Oxygen manipulation... Oxygen...

I see! She is still not immune to the natural effects of this world.

She is not immune to physics!

Explosions still manage to hurt her even though she looks okay. Spices can still affect her.

Asphyxiation can still affect her breathing!

"... Guh! Why can't I breathe?"

Right! Even if you put out all of the napalm flames on the surroundings, there is still a deficiency of oxygen content on your surroundings!

There are still some smoke on the surroundings and it was toxic to inhale just that. That was smoke that came from napalm flames!

She glared at me before quickly charging at me.

"Damn you! What did you do!"

I can see that she was becoming frantic as she tried to come at me.

Of course I lose sight of her again.

But why is she not using blink to come at me instantly?

_Prediction, insufficient magic pool._

I see. So she was low on mana huh...

"Hey you! Why are you not speaking! Answer me!"

She yelled at me as she suddenly appeared just twenty meters on my front. Her hands glowing.

Her sword was somewhere so she can only attack at me with her bare hands.

She can also just pick it up before coming at me but she came at me while panicking.

I wonder why...

_Prediction, she was traumatised by oxygen deficiency. Thinks I can do that like the top 1 special student. Wants to do a quick finish._

Oh... oh!

So it was like that.

I smirked at her direction while taking a small box on my pocket.

"What's the matter? Scared of losing your breathe again?"

Improvising right now...

She doesn't know that she already got out of the area where she can't breathe properly. She was not thinking straight.

I will use that to my advantage!

"Don't you dare!"

As she yelled that, she pounced towards me.

But just as she pounced at me even though she was twenty meters farther than me, I already threw the tight box towards her position before running away.

"Wait! Where you g-!?"

***CRASH* *BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

I was still swept out of my feet with the explosion of that small box.

You know, it's just a hundred gram of that solution that I made inside the school lab before putting it on a safe container.

Though, that container was still breaking some rules about it's containment.

It's one of the volatile and dangerous chemical combination in the Lost Age.

Difluoride Dioxygen (F2O2). Also known as FOOF.

An extreme hazard that can easily cause violent reactions by any other elements.

It can simply disintegrate a normal person.

A hundred grams of it was basically saying killing a group of humans!

Throwing it on air where the heat was intense was basically saying for a death warrant!

I kept protecting that box of FOOF for any reactions to any elements, waiting for the right chance to use it at her.

Truthfully, I was not really going to use it. I just put it on my pocket for the worst case scenario.

Killing is prohibited after all.

But she was very tough, she can easily tank even a napalm bomb!

That's why, I don't need to hesitate and use it!

* * *

"Wasn't that..."

"... No, she is not an esper or an alchemist. All of that are just common chemicals!"

"What!?"

Saki stared in disbelief at the battle after Tojiri explained it to her.

This is the first time they saw chemical compounds being used one after another as a weapon.

In this day and age, the common weapon are those made by the geniuses of this world, alien technology, magical items, spiritual items, and some other nonsense.

Human firearms and explosives like guns and bombs became outdated because of the more effective weapons of this age.

Now for the first time in a thousand years, they saw someone who uses these very forgotten knowledge.

"... All of this are knowledge from the Lost Age right?"

Saki asked while looking dumbfounded at the battle.

"Yes... some Lost Age inhabitants also uses those weird knowledge to make new things. But this is the first time I saw someone using it on a battle" Tojiri replied while staring intently at the battle. After that, he grinned widely "Now, you really got my attention there, Tomohisa Shiho"

While the two are talking at each other, Fumika was staring at the battle field with a mixed expression of disbelief, worry, fear, happiness, and relief.

She somewhat knows some of what Shiho uses. Shiho mostly says those stuffs to her whenever they are hanging out at each other.

She thought it was because Shiho was just becoming delusional. Now, this is the first time she saw napalm and FOOF in action.

"Those are real!? But I thought those are... just her dangerous delusions"

She thought while still reeling in shock at how Shiho just uses it without hesitation.

"Oh no! Did she kill Raisen!"

She became worried as she saw the area the FOOF exploded became a large crater.

As the smoke cleared, she saw the body of Raisen sprawled on the ground.

Surprisingly, her armor is still intact even though FOOF hit her at point blank.

Now, they just need to know if she was still alive.

* * *

Raisen felt her body hurting everywhere. Her magic power was depleted after she shielded herself against that volatile chemical.

It's thanks to her resilience, strong body, mithril equipments, and her magic coating that she was still alive.

Without any of that, she would have vanished at the face of Rewrite.

As she was trying to recover her body, she felt something sharp on her neck.

Forcing her eyes to open, she saw her rival, Tomohisa Shiho, pointing a kitchen knife at her throat.

Tomohisa Shiho was staring at her coldly while she point the knife on her throat.

"Do you concede!"

She asked loud enough so the whole audience can hear her.

Raisen notices that the whole arena was quiet. She glances besides her and look at the audiences but her vision was somewhat blurry so she doesn't know the expression of the audiences.

She returned her gaze at Shiho and glared at her direction.

"What concede? Didn't I say that there is no surrendering in this battle!"

She spat at Shiho while feeling somewhat crestfallen that she was defeated by this girl.

She refuses to admit defeat until Shiho manages to knock her out. She won't accept a defeat where she was still conscious.

It's just pride all along. The pride of a long lineage of the proud Magic Knights of Frygdall Family.

In Shiho's eyes, it's just foolishness. She can't understand the stubbornness that Raisen was showing at her.

"Ugh... why do you insist on this one man standing crap?"

"It's a long tradition of my family to fight someone until their last energy! Killing or incapacitation is the only way to winning!" She glared at Shiho and yelled those words at her.

Her self-recovery is kicking up and she was slowly recovering. Still, she was still feeling all woozy and feeling somewhat suffocated on the air.

She heard Shiho sighs before she felt the girl stand up, the knife leaving her neck.

"Okay then. I don't want to do this to a girl but... well, good night!"

After she heard that, she felt a strong hit on her head.

Then she loses her consciousness.

****End of Chapter 9****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity VIII] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

**A/N**

**So the battle was finally done!**

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

**I don't know really...**

**Thanks for liking my story, I appreciate it!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	11. Chapter 10

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Talk of the Crowd**

It was evening when Haku was done watching the fight.

She watched the fight between Raisen Frygdall and Tomohisa Shiho.

After Center Lily gave a report about Shiho's phone being destroyed, she thought something bad happens to her. That's why she secretly teleported on Yuehori High School and saw Shiho kicking Raisen's head.

After that, she quickly goes to the principal's office and demanded them to tell her why Shiho is in the arena.

Yuugaki Haku knows that Shiho doesn't want to get involved in the supernatural world. Her invitation was declined by her. It would be nonsense if she was looking for more attention when she declined her offer.

And there are hints telling that Shiho doesn't want to involved herself in the supernatural world. She always got the occasional reports from her robotic units who are secretly guarding Shiho and they see that the girl was mostly at her house. Sometimes she will go to Hanajima Fumika's place to hang out there.

The girl was also busy at programming or playing games. There is not even a hint for her preparing on battle.

In fact, if Haku didn't tell Shiho to increase her security, the girl might not even do it and just continue on with her life.

That's why, Haku was confident that Tomohisa Shiho was not prone to trouble. She was even distancing herself on it.

So it was a surprised when she saw her fighting someone.

The principal tried deflecting her questions but after some persuading, the principal finally relented.

She learned that Shiho managed to top some of her scores on the school test and beat Raisen Frygdall academically. The magic knight didn't like it so she challenges Shiho forcefully.

Special students will surely raise their dissent on the school if Tomohisa Shiho repeatedly ignores one of the top special students of this school so the school administrators have no choice but to force Shiho to accept Raisen's challenge.

They are also somewhat interested what can Shiho do but they are not that optimistic about her results.

In the end, she manages to surprised them by fighting and outwitting Raisen with her nimbleness and her concoctions.

They are planning to put Shiho on the special class and Haku knows that she doesn't like that so stopped them before they begin to do so.

The principal doesn't want to relent so she made a compromised (more like a bribe) and gave the school some of her techs in exchange of Shiho's freedom.

Now, the school won't bother Shiho so long as she doesn't desire to be put on the special class.

After that, she demanded the records of the battle for "Research Purposes".

Watching the battle, she was fascinated at Shiho's creativity and quick wits.

Based on the scans she made on the video (by using her techs of course), she managed to learn that the whole area the two are battling was filled with different poisonous hazard.

Shiho was setting up her traps while also dealing with Raisen's strikes.

"Muuu... if it was me, I can easily repurposed those chemicals into more esoteric bombs within a minute. A time loop bomb or a glass bomb is one of the many things I can do with those chemicals. She could have finished the battle sooner if she just made those bombs..."

Haku muttered to herself while somewhat feeling disappointed at Shiho's repertoire.

She was fascinated at how Shiho dealt with the battle but she felt strangely competitive about her creativity.

Haku didn't understand that any people can't really copy what she can do. She's the only one who can make common chemicals into esoteric bombs.

That was one of the problem of her being a one-of-a-kind genius.

"... It won't take long before they learned that she was Lady Otaku. It would be bad if someone learned about it. I should increase her security!"

She said to herself with a nod.

"Center Lily! Deploy the third squadron to the individual Tomohisa Shiho. Their mission is to observe and protect her secretly. Make sure that she doesn't learn about this arrangement!"

"Yes Tinker-chan!~~"

She heard the energetic childish voice of Center Lily before it vanishes.

* * *

Yuehori High have it's own dormitory for special students. This is to make it easier for them to attend to school.

Though, there are no dormitories for normal students.

This just shows how much the school favors the special students.

In the girl's dormitory, Raisen was sitting on her bed while contemplating about her battle in that morning.

"... Lady Raisen..."

Besides her is her personal knight from her house, Luidelle Gradia.

Luidelle is a beautiful woman who have long blonde hair and droopy blue eyes.

She was of the same age as Raisen. She was only good at self-boosting magic but her sword and spear skills are top notch on the Navarest Kingdom.

She also attends this school, on the Special Class 2-A.

"Don't worry about me. I was okay"

Raisen said with a sour tone.

This is the first time she was defeated by an alchemist (she still though Shiho is an alchemist).

She was one of the strongest Magic Knight in Navarest. Capable of defeating dragons and fairies with her strength and skills.

Her strongest ability, Elemental Release, can absorb all forms of elements and release it all to where she wants it. This doesn't even use any magic power.

But she was still taken out by that explosion. She didn't even know how it happens.

Still, because she was defeated by Shiho, she bitterly accepted her loss.

"But... I will become more stronger... I will become better than them!" She muttered to herself as she finally looks up, her eyes full of resolve.

"... Oh... here she goes again..."

Luidelle whispered to herself while looking at Raisen's expression.

* * *

"Thanks for telling me..."

***Click***

After ending the call, Tomohisa Kyoka slumps to the ground with a grim expression.

"... What is she thinking!? She should have rejected the battle!" She suddenly shouted as she immediately stands up, her face looking mad.

This is the residence of Tomohisa in Haruta Town. It looks like a typical middle class Japanese residence in modern world.

Their house was a simple one with two floors. The first floor having the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and dining room. The second floor have six rooms, with bed and other stuffs. Besides their house is a garage that can fit two vans. On the backyard is a small storage room where they put all the things they didn't need or things they can't use.

Currently, only Tomohisa Kyoka and Tomohisa Miyako are the ones in this house. Her husband, Tomohisa Keichi, was a police officer on this town and was currently in his work. Her eldest son, Tomohisa Kei, was working in a small company in Shirofune City (a neighboring city of Sakura City) as a programmer. Tomohisa Yuse is busy on his course on laws and crime in the Tenmo University, one of the universities in Sakura City.

When she got a call about Tomohisa Shiho fighting a special student, she felt that she was going to have a heart attack.

Kyoka was always worried about her child, mostly for her daughters.

In this world, the most who struggled here are those unpowered people like them.

There are a lot of psychos in this world that will go on a genocide on their whim. There are also a lot of supernatural events lurking all over this world, making it hard to truly have a peaceful life in a lifetime.

Kyoka and her husband Keichi have their fair share of experiences about the cruel reality of this world. It even took the lives of their parents because of these supernatural events.

That's why she wants to make sure that her child are always fine. Not wanting them to experience the same thing that she and her husband have experienced.

So having learned that her eldest daughter just fought one of the top special student made her blood run cold. She was already expecting the worst as she let the caller talk about the events.

After a multitude of emotions run through as the story progresses, she finally calmed down before ending the call.

The one who called is of course those on the Yuehori High. She wants to yell at them but she can't afford to offend them.

"This is it... I can't take this anymore!"

After saying those words, she called her husband.

"Honey. Listen, we'll be taking Shiho back to our home!"

She heard her husband's surprised gasp before she explained.

'I won't let my family be threatened by this cruel world!' She thought to herself.

* * *

"And this is all the possible people who can be Lady Otaku"

After a guy put all the files on the table, he leaves the room.

On the seat is a handsome guy wearing a stylish light brown bowler hat with his suit also at the same color. His necktie is a striped red. He have a short neat black hair and sharp looking obsidian eyes and a slightly wide mouth.

This guy is Honotobe Yuuki, one of the heads of Ichigaku Syndicate. He have the ability to see the truth or lies of the world based on the colors. Blue is for truth and red is for a lie. Based on the intensity of the color in his vision, it states how much true or false is it.

And now, he just got all the files of the students from Yuehori High.

He started with the females because Lady Otaku's gender on Gamelab was states as female.

When he looks at the first profile, he saw it was red so he immediately switch to the other. Then, he always throw the profiles of those with he saw that was red until after some time...

"... Hoh... gotcha!"

In his hand is the profile about Tomohisa Shiho.

He is seeing it in an highly intense blue color on his vision.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening it. His vision returning to normal.

This is one of his abilities. It was limited by his sight but he can see the truth and the lies.

He can't really deactivate the ability, he can only stop asking questions and looking for the truth so his vision can return to normal.

He uses this ability to learn what he wants to know. If he can't see it, he will still see if it was true or false by looking at his thoughts and see if the color is blue or red.

He first ask about Lady Otaku's age and find out that she was a teenager. Then, she next ask himself if Lady Otaku is a student which he got a blue. After that, he looks at the map and ask about Lady Otaku's location and his vision saw that Sakura City is colored blue.

After that, he just look at what school she is attending.

"This is good... so she is an alchemist? What kind of idiots are they? She was just using some common chemicals"

He muttered to himself in disdain while looking at her recent profile.

They manage to hack through the files of the Yuehori High because of their technical slaves.

Slaves, people who they stripped of their identities and personalities. Using different forms of conditioning, they manage to brainwashed all of these people and become their slaves.

Technical slaves are slaves who are put on the logistics, strategies, computers, and programming. Most of the slaves here are Talented.

He push a button and take a mic on his desk.

"Hey, I need a service slave"

After saying that, he only waited for some seconds before the door opens and a beautiful girl approaches him. The girl though only looks blankly.

"Tch! A newbie? Well... it doesn't matter, tell those shits at the espionage section to look at this girl's profile and any relationship she have!"

He said while feeling mad at the girl's dead emotion.

"Yes... master..."

The girl said in an audible tone as she picks the profile of Shiho and quickly left the room.

Veteran slaves of Ichigaku are always expressive. Even though they didn't want it, they manage to fake their expressions so they acquire more favors from their "Masters" and they don't suffer a "Punishment".

"That Shiho... she is cute. I'll have a fun time messing with her!"

His grin became twisted as he thought of ways of breaking their new target.

****End of Chapter 10****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity VIII] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V]**

**A/N**

**So... sorry for the long delay... this chapter doesn't want to be written...**

**So things are moving along. The plot is proceeding!**

**This looks like an interlude but I think this chapter is needed because well... a lot of things will happen next...**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	12. Chapter 11

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Tomohisa Family**

**March 3, 30**  
**Wednesday**

It's been two days since my fight with Raisen. Since then, the normal students are mobbing me everywhere on the school. Also, there are a lot of special students who are challenging me, which I rejected of course.

Now that I defeated Raisen, I can simply ignore the special students who wants to challenge me. They can't really complain because forcing me to fight them was like saying that they can also force Raisen to fight them, which they can't because they are not really top students.

Only those who have a higher rank than Raisen can challenge me forcefully and it seems like those top 7 above special students was not doing so.

In fact, I just got invited by Haguro Tojiri to visit them on the special garden.

I don't know what is the special garden. That's why I ask the other students and learned that it was the dining area for Top 10 students.

It seems like Special Students have their own hierarchy.

Anyway, I think I am coming. I am curious what's in there though.

Of course I will also take Fumika along with me. She is my friend. I don't want to leave her alone.

Due to the events of my fight, I learned that I really need to be ready at anything. As in, I must prepare for all kinds of eventualities.

So I took some abilities that might help me on making some stuffs.

Currently, my status is like this...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production III]**

So first of all, I maxed out my dexterity. Now my reflexes and flexibility was totally superhuman.

As in I can bend my body in extreme ways that even master contortionist will hesitate to do so. Reaction speed is more faster than a bullet. My leg and arm speed is also too fast that it looks like a blur when I use it to my full capacity.

Of course, my strength and constitution doesn't change at all. My punches are still below average of an adult woman, I can't really lift heavy objects, and a lot more.

For my new skills, Engineering gives me conscious and subconscious knowledge about... well, engineering.

It's a broad subject. I have knowledge about technical engineering, mechanical engineering, infrastructural engineering, and architectures.

Production increases the speed, quantity, and efficiency of making stuffs. Now, I can quickly create objects with my hands and have a lot of knowledge to make it more faster.

I learned about this skill after asking my Ability Shop to show me a skill that will help me on quickly finishing stuffs that I need to create to protect myself.

I made a lot of programs that will block or even attack them with virus to those foolish hackers who wants to take advantage of me as Lady Otaku. My Prediction tells me that some of them are scary individuals so I was being extra careful.

I bought a lot of stuffs online using most of my fortune. Then, I made some machines that will help me on creating more gears for me.

It took all of my free time yesterday to create that machine so I really don't have much prepared yet. There is my new tinkertech phone which I installed the taser, sedative, and tranquilizer apps.

I also made a graphene vest that I can wear inside my clothes. This one I made personally with my hands. It was bullet, slash, stab, blunt, and explosion proof.

Then I have two handbags where I put a lot of homemade tear gas, flash bang, grenade, mines, and a lot more. All of it are professionally made.

Then if things get really dicey, I have a combat knife hidden in my sleeves. There is also two napalm bottles and Molotov cocktails on my school bag.

If someone dares to attack me again, I can surely protect myself.

While I was thinking like that, I was startled at the doorbell suddenly ringing on my room.

_Prediction, my family is here. They want to take me back to Haruta Town because of the recent events on Yuehori High. Was highly upset at me because I accepted the challenge. Thinking that I should have just ignored the challenged even if it causes the school to expel. Will take me back to Haruta Town to continue my studies regardless of my decision._

"... Well shit..."

Oh, I said that in my former mother tongue in surprise.

But... damn it! Why now?

I quickly go to my door and opened it.

Then I was quickly met by the furious look of a beautiful woman... yep, that's my mother.

"You! Tomohisa Shiho!"

"Yes!?"

Ugh... my speech patterns is becoming weird. Why is she angry at me!?

"What do you think you are doing!? Fighting a special student like that!?"

Oh crap... the school notified her huh...

Of course they notified her! She's my parent!

"Woah sweetheart, calm down. You are scaring Shiho-chan"

I heard the voice of my father placating my mother's wrath at me.

I take a step back and look at the people at the front of my door.

There is my mother, Tomohisa Kyoka. She have a waist length smooth black hair, it's lower side tied by a ribbon. She also have a pair of amethyst colored eyes.

Or in short, she looks like me, but older.

There is also my father, Tomohisa Keichi. Brownish trimmed hair with brownish eyes. He looks like an ikemen but he have a huge build. He is like a bodybuilder just by looking at him.

There is also my little sister, Tomohisa Miyako. She was a cute girl with brownish Bob cut hair, large purple eyes, and basically a baby face with an energetic expression.

My two brothers are not here...

While I was staring at them, it seems like my father successfully calmed my mother down.

"Uhmm... I am going to be late so maybe we should talk this out while I walk to the school?"

When I said that, I felt something odd.

_Prediction, they are taking me out of my school._

... Oh no, they didn't just-

"Shiho. About that, we have already put a request to transfer you to the Haruta Academy"

... Fuck!

* * *

"I'll be going now!"

Fumika said as she goes out of her house.

Hanajima Fumika was staying on the downtown area of Sakura City.

She was living with her elder sister's house. Her elder sister is a rookie PDF officer and she bought a house in the downtown area so she can easily commute to her work.

PDF officers have high salaries so she easily manage to buy the house. Also, the house is cheap, only at the millions of yen.

While walking, Fumika was thinking about her friend, Tomohisa Shiho.

Since her awakening, her friend changed somewhat. She is still somewhat crass and sometimes doesn't really act like a girl, but she was now very smart and talented.

She felt somewhat complicated because her friend wasn't really a Talented. She is a precognitive.

Shiho told her that she was really good at guessing things but it's impossible. Even a Talented who can make accurate guesses can't do that simultaneously in a short time.

Shiho did that during the battle. Dodging a barrage of attacks and impossible area of effect magics with an enemy who can't be seen from the naked eyes due to how fast she moves.

Even if she can guess all of her attacks, she needs to react accordingly to it, which is impossible for a Talented to do so.

So it's either Shiho was a precognitive who already sees what will happen ahead of it's time, or she have enhanced senses and reflexes so she can do that.

Fumika sighs before thinking about her friend's current popularity.

She knows Shiho wants to be famous but not in a real sense. She just wants to be popular in internet.

Shiho said that being famous in real life is such a pain. Even privacy will be taken off just because they are famous in real life. Being famous in internet though makes it still possible to live a life in privacy. She said that you can create your own persona on the internet but it won't be connected to your real life at all.

It's a perfect way to get famous without being known at all. Shiho prefers that kind of popularity.

So she can notice how Shiho frequently sighs and was always feeling unmotivated. Her friend wants to lay low for now.

"As a friend of Shiho, I need to do something with her..."

While she was muttering that...

***Screeeeeeeech***

"Eh!?"

Suddenly, a van blocks her path, almost hitting some civilians on the side road and quickly, the door to the van opens and a large guy emerges on it.

Without being able to process what's happening, Fumika can helplessly stare as the man points a spray can on her face before spraying it to her once.

This spray is an advanced sleeping powder, made by a race of a mushroom that can cause fumes that'll inflict drowsiness and hallucination to those who inhaled it. There are also some chemicals mixed on it to make it more potent.

As she falls limply on the ground, the guy quickly grabs her waist and throws her towards the van before he quickly goes inside it and closes the door.

The van quickly rides out of the city as the people finally manage to process what is happening.

When the police arrives, the kidnappers are already gone. Their traces cut off by some alley.

* * *

"Okay Okaa-san... I'll just pack my things and tell Fumika about this"

I finally relented after my mother and even my father persuades me to do so.

Well, there are a lot of special students wanting to fight me. I predicted that some of them might do something low like ambushing me or putting my friend in danger just so I fight them so it was preferable if I just transferred out.

Fumika won't be bothered by them. Also, I think Fumika will transfer sooner because of me.

I am not boasting or anything but I am her only friend. I didn't even see her going with someone except me, her family, and my family.

And she even go to Yuehori High when she can just enroll on the more higher class academy on this city, Sakura Academy.

She is that smart. I am just clinging with her so I can put my grades up.

Well, I don't need her help now because I got the Ability Shop. But I won't just dump her like that. She was my best friend, and will ever be!

"Good! Let us help you pack your things!"

My mother said with a bright smile on her face.

My father also smiled and go out for awhile, talking to his friends on the road who are guarding their vehicles.

Oh right... my family came here with my dad's unit.

It seems like my dad was promoted as a chief officer last month and he have his friends on the work as his subordinates.

I know most of them. They are the ones who always come to our house to drink with my dad.

I told my family that I have some sensitive stuffs so I will be taking care of it. Fortunately, my father prepares a transport van where we can put my chemicals and other sensitive stuffs in there.

It seems like my dad already knows that I was an awakened.

Well, he was a police officer. Polices in this world will always take tabs on awakened people and other confirmed super powered people.

Though, he just learned about it yesterday.

It seems like my dad used the excuse of escorting me back to Haruta Town on the local authorities of this city so he can get entry to this city along with his unit.

While I was busy moving all my stuffs to my dad's friend's vehicles...

_Prediction, a projectile will hit me in the shoulder on my left within 23.643 seconds. Not planning to kill me. Planning to leave a message. Message will disturb me. It is something important._

"Shit! Get down!"

When I yelled that out, my family looks at me in confusion.

"Damn it! Someone is going to attack us!"

I roared at them before I ducked on the walls of this apartment on the third floor.

"Take cover!" My father follows up which his unit finally take seriously.

My mother and little sister was grab by my father and was pushed on the wall before he too ducks at it. His hands on the pistol on his holster.

Just after they've done that, a sound of something sharp passing through the air came through before it hits something just barely missing my head.

We are on the open third floor, near the stairs to the second floor on this apartment. I was hiding on the walls near the railings. It seems like the attacker knows where I am.

The attacker's shot hits the wall on my front. Looking at it, I saw that it was a bolt. An arrow used on crossbows.

Attached to the bolt is a picture.

... that picture...

_Prediction, a syndicate kidnapped Hanajima Fumika. They kidnapped her because of me. They are planning to use her as a leverage to get me. There is something preventing them on getting me straight so they are doing this in a roundabout way._

... shit...

****End of Chapter 11****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production III]**

**A/N**

**At this point of the story, things will get dark. You have been warned!**

**I got the rough outline of what will happen next but... I don't know if it's good or not...**

**Anyway, I am glad you are having fun in this story.**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	13. Chapter 12

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Feelings of Inadequacy**

A few minutes ago...

"Tinker-chan!~ There are a group of suspicious guys approaching Lady Otaku's location"

Haku was abruptly interrupted by her game when Center Lily notified her.

Thankfully, she was playing Dungeon Life, a single player dungeon simulation game. She saved her game first before changing her focus to Center Lily.

After seeing that she was ready, Center Lily quickly shows her the feeds that from her units currently protecting Shiho.

The screen shows her the live feeds of her different units along with the satellite feeds, overview scenery, and some other scenes.

On the screen shows Shiho and some other people besides her. On the distance are some vehicles coming in the apartment where Shiho is living.

Making a quick scan, she immediately learned that those people near Shiho are her family. The couple of vehicles parked besides the apartment originated from the Haruta Police Department.

Now from those suspicious group of vehicles approaching the apartment.

"A Cama XL, three Kuruki Transport Van, two Hwangsoon F Series, and a Bridgette 152 model are coming to the apartment!"

"All of that are common car brands used all over the world. All of those cars can load up to 6 or 12 peoples. Their plate numbers are normal and nothing is suspicious from their sources. My data said that all of this are acquired legally. Center Lily, scan the interior of their vehicles. Include all the people on those vehicles"

"Of course Tinker-chan!~~"

After a single second, she immediately got the results. Quickly reading it, she immediately felt alarmed.

On the scans shows people who are only dressed casually, like they are just going on a shopping trip or something.

But their identities quickly shows that they are not really some upstanding citizens.

Inside their cars are different types of weapons and unregistered phones that are not her brand.

And all of them are affiliated by a gang.

"It's the Masado Gang from Ashigakure City! High possibility that they are here for Shiho!"

"I already made a call to the Sakura Police Department about this! We should incapacitate these people before the police arrives Tinker-chan!~"

Haku nodded and then gives Center Lily the order to begin incapacitating the people from Masado Gang.

Haku bit her lip as she felt somewhat frustrated at what is happening now.

Truthfully, she have no authority over dealing with normal crimes.

Even though she is known as a hero for the whole Sakurashima, the whole seven Sakurashima heroes are restricted by the government itself to act on normal crimes.

Truthfully, this happened because of them.

Nine years ago, the seven heroes made their own organizations.

Adeptus, Yagyu's Dojo, Hokkai Square, Psychic Society, Selene's Association of Magical Girls, Oogami, and Shifters.

Yuugaki Haku is the leader of Adeptus. A group of people she recruited who are specialized on technologies and other scientific specialties.

With the seven of them each having their own organizations, they declared their intent on separating themselves on the Paranormal Defense Force.

After that, they go to all the crimes on the whole of Sakurashima, destroying the villain population and curbing the crime rate of the whole country by almost a hundred percent.

This can also be called as the peaceful time on the whole history of Sakurashima. Almost all the criminal elements in the Sakurashima was obliterated in just a single week.

But after a few months of the reign of peace in Sakurashima, the PDF and almost all peacekeeping forces loses their purpose because the seven organizations the seven heroes are leading are the one taking care of it all. They are more efficient than the ones the government of Sakurashima are using.

Because of this, 50% of the population loses their job. Most of those are the powered ones.

And because the seven organizations pick who they want to recruit so the powered ones doesn't have any choice but to go on another country to use their abilities.

The economy, state of living, agriculture, education, and everything else improved drastically in Sakurashima since the seven took care of all the things in the Sakurashima. Their goal of making Sakurashima one of the most peaceful and equal place in the world.

But while unpowered citizens like this, almost every super powered people unaffiliated to them are hostile. This is because their very purpose of life was destroyed.

Normal citizens became equal to superpowered ones. There are no more discrimination happening in the whole country.

But a lot of people are going out of this country because they don't want it. They want to do what they want. Even the government already predicted that this would happen if the seven heroes banned the peoples right for fighting so they repeatedly shows their dissent on what they are doing.

If this continues on, the whole country will lose all of their super powered people. Only powerless citizens will remain.

Even their allied country in Alfleide, the Navarest Kingdom, doesn't like this. It's already common to the world that those who have powers won't just stay seated and let their abilities rot along with the powerless people.

So for the whole two years, a lot of background dealings and events are happening. Betrayal and deceit became a common thing in the country so they can force the seven heroes to drop this equality and peaceful propaganda they want to do.

The seven heroes doesn't like it so they still continue on. Even when some of their trusted people that they recruited to their organization turned out to be in cahoots to some shady elements, they will just replace them and put someone they think are more trustworthy. They want to work for the peace of the Sakurashima.

Because all the factions lost their manpower because of the seven heroes, super powered rallies became a frequent thing in them.

The seven heroes just did it because they are fed up by the powered people always thinking they are special. That conflicts are alright. That each government organizations are letting the criminal element to stay in the country because it let's them procure more manpower to their country.

It looks like a paradise for the unpowered people but for the powered people, it was like hell. They can't do anything but become polite because the seven heroes doesn't want violence in the country.

But this foundation the seven heroes build crumbled six years ago. When the Hypernova Event happens.

They learned that the country was only peaceful and stable is because of them. Without them, the whole country turned into chaos.

And they can't even stay in Sakurashima because they need to focus on the alien race who have the ridiculous plan on messing with the laws of the universe.

The people they trusted that they leave on Sakurashima to take care of their organizations and the people of Sakurashima can't keep up with the people. It's like those who are strongly hostile to this peaceful time that the seven heroes painstakingly struggled to create was just waiting for them to get out before they quickly pounced at the chance to cause chaos like they were crazed beasts.

The seven heroes finally saw that they can't really changed anything at all. Also, Hokkai Teruki changed his opinions about their plan for Sakurashima after the Hypernova Event. It's like all his enthusiasm and determination as a heroic mage lost after his battle to an entity calling itself a god.

He didn't elaborate on why he changed his opinions about their plans on Sakurashima but he wants to give the government the right once again to take care of the public safety.

Since then, it took a year before all the citizens calmed down and the status quo returned to how it is before their equality propaganda.

Their organizations can't interfere with the public security like the PDF. They can only passively react to crimes when they see it but they can't actively hunt for crime just like what they did nine years ago.

Unpowered citizens was living with some fear on their heart. There are more jobs for the super powered people again. There are criminal elements on the whole country again. And the bias about the powered ones are existing once again.

Even if they are not happy with it, the whole country became stable again. Though, only the super powered people are having fun with this though.

Though, the government will also not interfere on their agendas. That's how Haku can secretly put some security to Shiho.

Because these people came at her vicinity, she have the right to interfere with them. Incapacitation can be done so long as these people are going against her interest.

And her current agenda is protecting Shiho.

She quickly scanned all of the people inside the car using her different sensors and quickly learned about their plan.

It became possible because her omni-sensors equipped on her tinker satellite can detect their thoughts, their history, genetic data, predicts their future within some seconds, and a lot more.

It's her brand that doesn't make sense after all. It was a ridiculous piece of technology!

"They are ordered by someone from the Hideki Gang from Shuusou City. How did that even happen? Masado Gang and Hideki Gang are connected at each other?" She muttered to herself in confusion while letting her omni-sensors to continue scanning everything on the Masado Gang coming at Shiho.

All the text messages inside their phones, the past history of their cars, the past history of their guns, even the past history of their clothes.

By Center Lily's parallel processing, her AI only gave her the data that are most likely suspicious and can be used to give evidence on their crime.

"... So other than the Hideki Gang, they are also connected to the Manju Yakuza, Adamachi, Sakura Mafia, and a lot of minor crime rings!" She muttered while feeling somewhat shock.

She didn't thought that almost the majority of the Sakurashima's criminal side are working along each other.

"Tinker-chan~~ this might be my imagination but based on my simulations, there is a 40% chance that no one from them is a mastermind. There is a low chance but I think someone out there knows that we are protecting Shiho and made some countermeasures to our surveillance protocols!~~"

Hearing Center Lily's assumptions, Haku tried to think about it for awhile.

She have a lot of technologies to take care of the whole crime ring but once again, she can't actively hunt for crime. If she wanted to do so, she needs the consent of the other six and let them go with her. It's the only way to go fight a crime.

But while the five will most likely accept her proposal, Hokkai Teruki will surely reject it. His proactive mood was already gone. His reason being that he doesn't want to repeat the mistake they made nine years ago.

"Ugh... let's just intercept these guys and then give the police all this evidences!" She said while feeling bitter about it.

* * *

There is the picture tied on the arrow that was shot at me.

Before I could take it, my father suddenly shouted at me to stop.

He is the one who wanted to check it first.

Oh right... even pictures or even some objects can be a trap in this world. This is Rewrite after all.

But while my father is being busy on checking it, I tried thinking about this new dilemma.

My friend was kidnapped by someone. But who?

_Prediction, a large organized crime was targeting me._

... I hope I know who are they?

_Prediction, a large organized crime was targeting me._

Damn it! It seems like I can't predict who was targeting me!

It's no use. It seems like I need to research more about the criminal element in this country. I should make preparations to save Fumika. I can simply-

I was taken out of my musings when I heard the sound of the sirens coming towards us.

_Prediction, The Tinker told the local authority about someone targeting me. The local authority wants to question me. Curious why I am being targeted. High chance that they learn about me being Lady Otaku. Have a chance that I might be force to consider joining PDF._

Oh shit... if they learned about me being Lady Otaku, they will totally recruit me.

_Prediction, I was already suspected as a super powered individual due to being attempted of kidnapping. Recently learned about me being suspected as a precognitive alchemist._

... Double shit! This is why politics are...

Anyway, it seems like I should just go along with it for now.

"Okay, let's get down first. There are no more hostiles in our vicinity!" My father announced to his men who gave some sighs of relief before all of them stands up.

I look at my father and saw him trying to block my sight to the arrow where a picture is attached.

_Prediction, there is a message in the picture for me. My father doesn't want me to see it. Was worried that I might do something rash if I did see it._

What? Now that's not cool!

"Dad, can I see what's in th-"

"No! You should go down now. This is a scene of a crime. Moving a single piece of evidence in a crime scene is against the law. Just get in the car sweetie" my father said as he firmly stands there.

Ugh... he won't let me take even a peek huh?

"Shiho-chan! Are you okay!?"

I heard my mother asked before being hugged by her. I noticed that Miyako was crying.

Ugh... it seems like both of them are scared... nope, only Miyako was scared.

My mother was tense but it seems like she was prepared to fight somehow.

_Prediction, have some experience fighting. Learned it on her past experience. All of it are only for self-defense. Have a hidden knife on her pocket._

Oh... oh, my mother... she can fight?

... Ah right, Rewrite. Of course it's common for the people in this world to learn some self defense. This is a dangerous world after all!

Finally, the Sakura Police Forces arrived.

* * *

It only took some time but I was now currently in a car. Being escorted out of Sakura City.

I didn't hear much but my father is the one who talks to the people from the Sakura Police Department.

Because my dad and his units are here and their current objective is escorting me until I get to Haruta Town, the police can't do anything else other than asking for a report about the events in my apartment.

My mother already talked about my withdrawal on the landlord of that apartment so it was okay now. I was surprised it was done quickly like that. I thought there are more papers or some more procedures before we managed to get out.

My prediction was telling me that dad and mom take care of it somehow before coming to me.

I am still curious though... what's with my prediction. It was currently telling me that someone was protecting us.

_Prediction, The Tinker is protecting me somewhere. I will lose that protection when I got out of the city._

Yep... it was always telling me something like that.

... Well, The Tinker knows that I am Lady Otaku. My prediction even acknowledges it.

Anyway, I should focus more on what should I do next.

Fumika was kidnapped by someone. Someone is the mastermind and I don't know who.

My only lead are those who attacked me. I was looking at my phone for information about the criminal elements on the whole Sakurashima but for now, my prediction was telling me that I can have more clues on the Sakura Mafia.

Even though my prediction that those who attempted to kidnap me are those from the Masado Gang, my prediction was telling me that the Sakura Yakuza can give me more clues about the mastermind.

"Shiho-chan, when did you got a tinkertech phone?" My father suddenly asked me.

Oh... damn, I still didn't tell them that I am rich.

"Ah... I bought it with my own money!"

"What!?"

I quickly shuddered when I heard my mother shouted in surprise before she glared at me.

"How did you buy that? I thought I told you that you are not allowed to work yet!" My mother said while glaring at me.

"No! Well... I am not working. The Tinker was the one who gave me those money..." I said while feeling sheepish at my mother's intense gaze.

I think I felt them froze over my words. They are surprised.

Ugh... I was planning to tell them later because I am still not ready.

"The Tinker!? How? Why!?"

My mother asked as she tried to get her face closer to me. She can't do so because she was in a seatbelt and was sitting on the front while I was at the rear seat.

"Uhmm... I am Lady Otaku on Gamelab..."

When they heard that, they became silent again. Only the sound of driving can only be heard.

After awhile...

""WHAT!?"" Both my mother and father yelled in unison, almost waking up my sister who already fell asleep in the ride.

* * *

"Is that so... then I think I have no choice but to ask someone else..." Haku said with a sigh.

Her units just came back to her. She got the overview image of the Sakura City and saw Shiho's family taking Shiho back to the Haruta Town.

Learning about the decision of her family, Haku can only watch as they go out. She can't personally intervene with them without her other friends.

So the only thing she could do is to ask others from Adeptus to protect Shiho.

"Let's see... Haruna was living in Haruta Town. I think I'll tell her about Shiho being Lady Otaku. She was trustworthy enough to take care of this" Haku said to herself.

She then told Center Lily to call one of the Adeptus members.

Adeptus Second Class Member, Drone Specialist, Maruyama Haruna.

'With all the restrictions from us seven heroes, this is the only thing I can do to help Lady Otaku' Haku thought to herself.

* * *

It took four hours before we got to the Haruta Town. There are no problems before we got here.

After my revelation about my identity as Lady Otaku, my family became strangely excited about it.

It seems like my whole family are a fan of my games. Already, they are progressing so much on my two games.

Some of my father's units are also fans of my games and learning about my identity as Lady Otaku (My father told them because he said they are trustworthy), they became noisy and excited as they asked about my plans for my next game.

Of course, it seems like his whole unit knows that I will be targeted if some shady people knows I am Lady Otaku so my father will request his superiors for some protections to me, preferably if the one protecting me is his whole units.

Before we got to our house, I remembered to ask something to my father.

"Dad... can you please find Fumika. I am very worried about her"

I know my family will strongly disagree about going by myself to help Fumika. I need to leave this to someone who knows what they are doing.

It sounds idiotic but when I think about it, I really don't have any experience about fighting the crime. Authority figures can take care of this.

Also... I don't have enough ability to help Fumika.

I am still planning to do it myself if I can't see any progress with my father. I just need some time before I can do it.

I am not optimistic about my current skills. I don't have any counters to esoteric or supernatural phenomenons. I will be endangering myself and my whole family if I just think about this as like my old world.

In my old world, having my programming skills and extraordinary is enough to take over the world. Hacking the whole satellites of Earth and controlling the whole nuclear arsenals of each superpower countries can be easily done.

But this is Rewrite. There might be some ridiculous magic shenanigans on those big organizations. I can't simply hack those evil syndicate and organizations or I might trip some ridiculous esoteric security they have or something.

My prediction was also telling me that it would be a bad idea without some abilities.

I need more abilities!

But I can't simply stand here like this. So I want to rely with my father for now. That might give some progress for them.

Of course I will also take more info that I can take while I am preparing on my plan when U really need to do this by myself.

My father looks at me for awhile before he grabs me reassuringly in my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to get to your friend. For now, don't do anything rash and just relax"

After my father told me that, I felt somewhat relieved at it.

Though, I can't ignore my feelings of inadequacy.

I am still weak!

* * *

Tomohisa Kei was frustrated at his current life.

Born as the eldest son of his family, he was the one who got the most pressure on his family.

He knows that his mother and father was expecting too much for him because he was the oldest one. They were expecting him to be responsible to his younger siblings.

He always needs to always be understanding of his siblings even if they are selfish. Always being the responsible one at the whole siblings.

His father wants him to be a police officer like him. His mother was always interfering with what he wants, always telling him what is right or wrong.

Even though he wants to try something fun. To live his youth to the fullest, his family won't let him do that.

It's not really as restrictive as he thinks but for Kei who just wants to do what he wants, he felt that his family was always restricting him.

And now, because he was an adult so his family wants him to work. His father already making the paper works to make him a trainee in Haruta Police Department.

He rebelled at that once and chose the life of a programmer.

He was somewhat good at computers but he chose this work because one of his friends recommended this to him.

In truth, what he wants is what his friend told him that he can take in this company.

Free powers.

He doesn't really want to work. He was forced to do so because his family was nagging at him to find work because he was an adult.

He hates it all. It felt so stuffy for him. He doesn't want to live like this, not being able to enjoy his life.

So he wants power. After having the power, he wants to show his family that he can take care of himself.

He hates his brother and sisters. Their lives being more carefree than him.

Though, he doesn't know that they are equally being taken care of. Kei only sees that he was the only one struggling.

Now, he was just called by the manager on his office.

He was curious what is this all about when he got inside.

"Hello Mr. Tomohisa. You've been a diligent worker in our small company and all I can say is, great job" his manager told him with a small smile on his face.

'Yeah right...' Kei mentally rolled his eyes as he gave a polite greeting to the manager.

"Now then, you've been pretty good at this job. There are no slips up at all. I want that for my workers so... congratulations, you are now being promoted" When his manager told him that, he felt his eye raising in confusion. "Wait, don't give me that expression. See, it's not just the the pay raise you will only get" his manager said before leaning towards him "you know about the truth about this company right?"

After he heard that, he suddenly sat upright. His heart rising in excitement as he understands what is happening.

In truth, this company was a part of Sakura Mafia. This small company was called Echigoya Circle, a small programming company.

This is just a front. The truth is this company was one of the many recruitment sites for the Sakura Mafia.

Kei's friends are those who are from different gangs. These gangs are friendly at each other.

They said that there is someone who are moving all this mafias, syndicates, and gangs on the majority of Sakurashima. Though, he doesn't know that.

All he knows is that this place is where he can acquire his freedom from his parents. The place where he can finally enjoy his life.

The manager take a book commonly seen from temples on Huaxia.

In Earth, Huaxia is the direct representation of China in this world.

The manager handed this to him and also a vial with five circular pills inside it.

"Here is the Wang Iron Constitution. Comprehend it and cultivate it. These are the Body Tempering Pills, drink one of it after you started cultivating!" His manager said with a wry smile to him.

Cultivation. Rumored to be the unique powers of the people from Huaxia.

It is said that almost everyone can learn how to cultivate so long as they can comprehend it.

And some of Kei's friends are cultivators. Kei also wanted to be a cultivator.

They said that cultivators can become gods. By becoming gods, they can do everything they want.

He was curious why he was given this thing early on. His friends told him that it will take two or three years if he was seen that he was loyal to the mafia.

He was here for a single year. He felt somewhat suspicious about this.

The manager seems to have detected his expression because his smile turned warp. "Right. With the chance to become powerful, you will need to do something for us"

After he heard that, he quickly look at his manager with a serious expression.

"Tell me. I'll do it quickly!" He said while praying in his mind that it should not be hard.

"Relax. We just want you to get someone from us. Orders from above"

He said before putting a picture in the table.

Looking at it, he was surprised to see that it was the picture of his sister, Tomohisa Shiho.

"Someone wants this girl from us. They said that you are related to her so it would be good if you are the one doing it. If you accomplish this, you will be given some great rewards" his manager said while giving him a sinister smile.

Kei looks at the picture for awhile before he grinned. "Heh, my sister becoming useful for me at last? That's a great deal there. Thank you manager, I will be doing it immediately" he said as he quickly tried to get out of the room with the pills and the cultivation manual.

"Wait! Don't be so hasty" the manager said, making him stop as he looks at his manager with an impatient look. "Look, that girl was an awakened one. She can defeat a Navarest Magic Knight based on the reports on her. You need to get to the Middle First Level Body Tempering Realm before going at her at least" his manager told him while giving him a look like he was looking at someone pitiful.

Kei clicks his tongue as he felt more irritated at his sister.

'Damn it! She became lucky while here I am, struggling just to have my own powers!' He thought in rage while in the outside, he just nodded to his manager.

"Well, now that you understand. You must prepare now and finish this task before the end of the month. Don't worry about the work, someone from our guys can take care of your former place" His manager said before giving him a dismissing gesture.

He gave a polite thank you to his manager before going outside, his face full of hate.

"Damn it! You got lucky? Well, I'll make you useful for me now, Shiho!" He mutters in a growl as he stomps his way on the hallway.

****End of Chapter 12****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production III]**

**A/N**

**Hello... sorry for the long delay.**

**I am not good at this kind of chapter, setting up things for the future events.**

**Well, I am more bad at making descriptive sentences. That's why it looks so bad. The conversation is crap I think?**

**I hope it was still understandable somehow... this is not my usual writing style but I was told that my formatting and grammar are bad and I really want to improve myself so this is what happens.**

**Now as for what happens here. The seven heroes of Sakurashima are overwhelmingly powerful. They can easily take care of anyone in the whole Sakurashima by themselves.**

**That's why it was confusing why there are still many villains in Sakurashima when there are the seven heroes.**

**Well, this is because of their past. The reason I gave sounds so shallow but it became like that because I can't really convey properly how bad it is that they are forced to stop their activities and let the government to take care of the public safety again.**

**As for the Huaxia thing. I know Chinese sometimes called China as Huaxia but for conveniences sake, Huaxia was the official name of China in Rewrite.**

**And yes... Cultivators. I long since planned to include this in this story and make it a part on the Chinese nation in this world.**

**There are much more I want to clarify but I forgot much of it so you just need to ask me and I'll answer it for you as best as I can.**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	14. Chapter 13

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Preparation for the Worse**

**March 5, 30**  
**Friday**

It's been two days since I came back to my home. My dad's units are currently protecting us.

It seems like even when someone was trying to attempt to kidnap me, I still need to attend school. I will start attending Haruta Academy on Monday.

Dad's units will protect our whole family until Monday. If nothing happened within this time, they will go back to their old patrol schedule and the police will only check on us twice a day.

That's what I heard my dad said while we were eating together two days ago.

My stuffs on my apartment like the tinkertech computer and some others were put at my room.

My room was somewhat large for a single person. Though it was cramped now because of my things.

I got my computer, my smartphone, some of my chemicals, dresses, my school materials, and a lot of boxes containing some metals, fabrics, and other stuffs I ordered online.

Most of these boxes are clattering all over my room, some of it are placed besides the entrance to my room.

So yes... there are a lot.

I was planning on making chem bombs, drones, guns, surveillance cameras, mechanical units, and a lot more. Sadly, I can't do most of that without having the equipments and the necessary place for it.

So I ask for my family first and got the permission for them before going with my plan.

That is, using our storage as my personal laboratory.

My mother or father will occasionally check up on what I am doing. I can created anything I want so long as I am sure that it was safe for everyone else.

So no hazardous technologies or equipments.

Now as for my abilities...

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production V] [Constitution I] [Special Operative Training IV]**

**Tier 1 : [Blink I] [Invisibility I]**

So first of all, I upgraded my Production skill. Now it became very unrealistic. It was like I am in a state of acceleration, I can easily create any objects I want so long as I can do it.

Production's effect is very broad. It basically increases the speed, efficiency, and quality of anything about producing. Like cooking a food, crafting a stuff, building something, etc.

I am curious why this is a Tier 0 ability?

Anyway, next is Constitution. Originally, I was thinking about a skill to increase my Stamina because I found out that I can easily get tired physically. I can't do manual labor for a single hour. I need to take frequent breaks on building my machines because I easily get tired. But after thinking about it for awhile, I think that just increasing my stamina doesn't solve my problem at all. I also need my body to be tougher and stronger somewhat so I can do heavy labor on myself on extended time.

Strength, Endurance, Vitality, Stamina, Vigor, and a lot more doesn't really solve my problem unlike the skill Constitution.

Constitution literally increases my physical capabilities. It's Strength, Endurance, Vitality, Vigor, Stamina, Muscle Mass, and all physical buffs in a single pack!

I instinctively knew that Constitution have something to do with my physical body. Making it more healthy and stronger or something.

My immune system also increases because of this. It won't be easy for me to get sick.

I just put it on level one though because I am not that desperate to go fight my enemies head on. I just need my body to be stronger so I can do my work without quickly getting tired.

Because of Constitution, I can now work for eight hours before I get tired. I am also very healthy based on my own check up (Scientific Knowledge also includes knowing about biology). On estimate, I am the ideal healthy person for an average person.

Now on my other skill, I pick Special Operative Training because of a single reason.

It will cover most of weakness. One of it is my mid to long range combat. Another is subterfuge and infiltration tactics. And there are a lot more.

I first thought of picking something like stealth or infiltration ability but after asking my Ability Shop to help me find a skill, that skill was recommended to me.

I was skeptical at it first but after trying the skill, I learned everything I need to know as a special operative. All specialties, all weapon handlings, all procedures, all team handling, and a lot more.

And that's just a level one of that skill.

Leveling it up, I acquired more knowledge and even all the necessary experience and skills to fight even in a war that can easily cause all the civilization to breakdown.

I can easily hack through some private sites (and oh boy, did their security sucks) and learned more about the crime scene in this whole country.

I can easily get out unnoticed by my dad's unit currently protecting me. I also know where to go and what good areas I can go so I can lost everyone who will be going to chase me if I run now.

I can also easily disarm these people before they can even react. I even have a knowledge how to use their weapons easily.

I also have the necessary knowledge and skills to protect all my family and kill all my enemies.

In short, this skill literally covered everything I need to protect myself and even my family.

Still, I felt unsatisfied by these skills and felt it won't protect me at all so I look at my Tier 1 skills and pick two skills. Invisibility and Blink.

It costs 10 AP on each Tier 1 ability and it will increase when I want to upgrade it.

So Blink. It's a Warcraft spell that basically let me teleport on a short range. I am the only one who can teleport and can't really pick someone along with me when using this skill. Maybe when I level this up I can also let others teleport along with me?

All the items that was currently in my possession will also get along with me. Only people, animals, or insects can't get along with me when I teleported. The maximum range of my blink is only 10 meters.

Invisibility is also like my blink. In this case, it makes me and all of my possessions in my body to become unseen. Basically making me invisible.

It doesn't affect anyone I touch like a human, an animal, or an insect. Well, I just got this knowledge instinctively.

If an object is in contact with me though, it will become invisible. But that object must not weight more than my body mass.

So a real invisibility and a short range teleportation. These abilities can be used near instantaneously. Blink doesn't even need line of sight and it seems like I won't accidentally overlap myself on a wall, the floor, a person, or anything else.

It's like I somehow know where I can safely teleport within my ten meter radius.

Anyway, I think these abilities are not enough so I will still be accumulating more ability. Or in fact, I will be saving up my AP starting this tomorrow because I want to buy an ability.

Specifically, I want to buy the ability called as Weapon Creation.

It's a Tier 2 ability and I don't know what it can do but I am in need of expendable weapons. But there is so much things I can do before I lost all of it. I need an inexhaustible source of weapon and I think creating my own weapon would be amazing!

That would be like Shirou Emiya!

And I find out that Weapon Creation was just a Tier 2 ability. Well, I ask for something like that and the ability shop simply recommended that skill to me.

So I will be saving up my AP and buy that skill. If I have that skill, I can focus myself on creating other things instead of wasting some of my time creating my personal weapons.

I just hope that Weapon Creation doesn't disappoint me.

* * *

"... Ah, it was done at last"

I muttered to myself as I look at the machinery that I made.

In fact, there are a lot of things I made but this one is the most important.

This machine looks like a cooling chamber with a lot of thick metal pipes circling around it. Then, there is a specialized computer connected to it.

This machine is called as a Light Crystal Producer.

The machine is very complex but to make it simple, it have a panel that can absorb harmless light particles on the outside and these light particles will go through these thick metal pipes. These pipes are in a state of vacuum and it will filtrate any particles except these light particles. Then, as programmed, the machine will take care of this particles and solidify these to become a light crystal.

Yes, a very simple explanation. The procedure is very complex if I explained in scientific terms.

So what is light crystals?

Based on my Scientific Knowledge, light crystals are literally light that acquired a solid mass. It will look like bright crystal after it was done on it's process.

I won't say how it was done because it's very complex to average person. All I will say is that it was all hyper condensed and super concentrated light that were cooled and also oxidised at it's later stage and was repeated at incredible speed until it became solid.

All of these later procedures will occur on the large vacuum chamber. These large vacuum chamber will put specific particles inside it to make it possible for the light to become solid.

At first, it sounds so unrealistic. That kind of thing is impossible. But nope, light can become a crystal so long as the proper procedures are made. It was real!

So what will I be doing to these light crystals?

These light crystals will then be processed by another of my machine that I am still in the middle of finishing. Well, I will be finishing tomorrow.

There is machine I have in my mind that I can create that might be able to help me when things got worst.

The light crystal is just a first step for me.

This Light Crystal Producer will now do it's work automatically. I already integrated a program for it so it will do all the necessary procedures to create light crystals.

For now, I need to go back home and wash myself. I smell...

* * *

""""Thank you for the food!""""

After we said that, we quickly go and eat our food.

Currently, we are in the dining room along with my mother, my father, and my little sister.

My father's units are still outside, looking out for us.

Well, they have their own shifts so I think it's alright.

Now I just need to think more about what to do next.

The investigation about Fumika's location have still no result. The investigation will continue but they said that if they still can't see anything about Fumika until the end of the month, they will declare this as a lost cause.

My prediction was telling me that I can't wait that long. I will be losing Fumika little by little as time passed.

So I will just wait until March 15. If they still can't find anything about her at all, I will do it by myself!

"Oh right Shiho-chan, your uniforms and school materials for Haruta Academy just arrived awhile ago. I put it on your bed so can you please take care of it on yourself?"

I was taken out of my musings when I heard my mother said that.

"Ah... oh, yeah... I'll do that" I replied before going back to my musings.

Haruta Academy was literally a few yards away from our home. It'll only take a minute or two before I get there.

It was fairly large but due to it being an academy so each of it's facility was not that big.

There is the preschool, elementary, middle school, and high school in the academy.

I was a student of that academy last year on middle school. That's why I know how that school works somehow.

Female highschool uniforms is different than the middle school uniforms.

"Onee-chan will become a special students!~ That's so amazing!~~"

... Wait, I think I heard Miyako said something I don't want to...

"Isn't it? Isn't your Onee-san so amazing?"

"Keichi... can you not give my daughters some ideas. Also, Shiho! Remember to always be careful there. I don't care if you have powers or something, just don't get it in your head when you started attending there..."

Wait wait wait! What the hell!?

I am a special student!?

"Uhmm... Okaa-san? I am a special student?"

"Hm? Yes... the school just delivered the uniform for female special students. I am sure you are getting excited having the chance to join the ranks of those special students. I can't really stop you but all I say is just be careful, try not to do anything dangerous, and take care of yourself"

"Kyoka my dear, you are exaggerating again. Shiho-chan, just do what you want. Of course you need to be careful... but don't let our words restrict you and do what you think will make you happy"

Mom looks so unsatisfied when dad tries to encourage me more.

But wait...

"Uhmm, why am I on the special class? I thought I said I want to be on the normal classes?"

"Eh!?~~ Onee-chan doesn't want to be cool!?~~"

I heard my little sister wailed in dissatisfaction, and glancing at her, I can see that she was giving me that sad look of her.

"Well, if you are a Talented then yes, you can stay on the normal class but... your not right?" My dad says to me. "It's a law that those who clearly shows supernatural abilities will be taken to the special class, regardless of the student's decisions" he continued.

... It's a law!?

Wait, now that I think about it, there are no super powered people who goes to the normal class. I remembered that some special students are friendly to unpowered people but they can't get on the same class just because he got a power and the others doesn't.

I was busy going through the crime groups on the internet so I don't know that this division of powered and unpowered is a law.

_Prediction, this law was made to ensure stability in their school life. Putting unpowered and a powered student in the same room will cause undue chaos no matter how much restriction was placed on the students._

... I see... thanks Prediction.

In any case, all I am doing when I was on Yuehori High is making trouble on that school. They want to put me on the special class because it's not just for their own interest, it's also a law.

Still, I think this is still a clear bias for the unpowered people.

_Prediction, this law was the most effective one for school programs after countless years. This is not a clear bias for those who have power but was just a result of multiple trials and errors on the government side._

... Is that so?

... I think that's it right. My Prediction told me why the government did this law.

So it's just because this law was more effective than the past ones.

Why is it? Maybe it have something to do with those powered students who can't really stop themselves on using their powers? Or those who have unstable powers or something?

Maybe something bad happens and the government felt that this law makes the majority of the students safer than just bunching them up all.

Still, a class that signifies strength is very primitive. I know the whole school hierarchy in this world somewhat.

Unlike on normal students who only needs their academic competence and their knowledge to get to the higher grade and sections. Special students also needs to be strong, their rank was dictated not by just their tests and their school performance but also for their strength.

The strongest one can go to the better sections while the weaker ones goes to the worse sections.

That school system is so primitive... and also dangerous.

I don't want to be in the special class because fighting was basically a chore there. It needs to be done.

Not even fighting at all will only cause that special student to be look down by their peers and the whole school staffs.

That kind of pressure... I can't bear that!

Shit! I hate this dammit!

I became silent for awhile and it seems like my family noticed me and they also became silent.

My little sister seems to like the idea of me going to the special class and was confused why I didn't like it.

... Ugh, I can't really do anything about it. It's a law.

* * *

When I got to my room, I quickly tidied up my school materials and new uniforms.

Unlike the one I saw in the past when I saw normal highschool students in Haruta Academy, the special student uniform looks like a university uniform with the main color being red and on it's chest pocket it have the symbol of the school.

The symbol of the school was that of three sakura petals falling on the ground. Different from Yuehori which have a symbol of a full moon with the image of a hopping rabbit.

"I can't believe that I will be a special student. I don't want that kind of trouble" I muttered to myself with a sigh.

I am already busy enough on making the machines I needed to create more facilities so I can create more materials that I need to process and make the things I needed.

It's a lot of process and I need ten days before I can finish all of it.

It will get more harder to do it if I also need to think about my problems on the school.

It's alright if it's just the normal class. I can be the comeback student who suddenly became a genius but was still approachable by the people. At least they won't just randomly challenge me to a battle because I beat their scores on a test.

Being a student on the special class will just cause more problems on me. There will be those weird person who'll just declare that I am their rival or something. Some people who would want to become my subordinate. Or I also need to prepare myself on the monthly school tournaments.

My prediction was going on an overdrive. Giving me lots and lots of predictions about what will most likely happen when I got to the school.

I didn't even want this!

Damn it! It's also my fault! If I just forced myself to become more low key, all of this things wouldn't have happened!

And my prediction told me that all of this started when I published my first game as Lady Otaku!

Ugh... what a real mess...

* * *

"Achooo!"

Luidelle looks at Raisen with a tilt of her head.

"Ah! Is there someone who is talking about me!?"

****End of Chapter 13****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 0)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production V] [Constitution I] [Special Operative Training IV]**

**Tier 1 : [Blink I] [Invisibility I]**

**(Ability Info)**

**Tier 0 : Programming**

**The user can do hardware and software programs. All knowledge and experience about programming is included in this ability.**

**Level 1 : All basic programming knowledge and the average programming experience.**

**Level 2 : All advanced programming knowledge and a comparable experience to a master programmer.**

**Level 3 : All knowledge about 2030 AD programming and an experience comparable to a once-in-a-decade master programmer and all the know-hows.**

**Level 4 : 2100s knowledge and comparable experience of a master programmer in this year.**

**Level 5 : 3000s knowledge and comparable experience to a master programmer in this century.**

**Level 6 : 10000s knowledge and comparable experience to a master programmer in this millennia.**

**Level 7 : 100,000 years ahead knowledge and comparable experience to a master programmer in this millennia.**

**Level 8 : 1,000,000 years ahead of programming and experience of a master programmer in this millennia.**

**Level 9 : 1,000,000,000 years ahead of programming, experience, innovation, and creativity of the greatest programmer in this age.**

**Level 10 : 1,000,000,000,000 years ahead of programming, experience, innovation, and creativity of the greatest programmer in this age.**

**A/N**

**So finally, this chapter was done!**

**I defeated writer's block!**

**Anyway, I will be ending this chapter at that part.**

**While I said that this story will become dark at this point, there will still be funny parts on the story.**

**I am that kind of writer. Always going from funny to serious.**

**Blame LN and WN and also animes for this. That's just how I write!**

**Also, yes... I did a lot of handwavings in this story!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

**EDIT : Information about abilities will appear if Shiho got it on it's max level.**


	15. Chapter 14

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

**Chapter 14 : Haruta Academy (1)**

**March 8, 30**  
**Monday**

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 60)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production V] [Constitution I] [Special Operative Training IV]**

**Tier 1 : [Blink I] [Invisibility I]**

I was looking at my ability shop while I eat my breakfast.

"Two days from now... I will be buying the ability after that..." I muttered to myself before drinking a cup of water. "Puah! Okay, I will be going now!"

"Fueh!?~ Wait for me Onee-chan!~~"

And I heard Miyako eating her food quickly as I go to the front door and wear my shoes.

"Hey Shiho! Don't leave Miyako-chan here!" I heard my mother chided me.

After wearing my shoes I stand up and face her. I saw her looking at me with her hands placed on her waists.

"Aha... sorry sorry, I am just joking!"

After I said that, I saw Miyako hurrying towards me before she stands up in front of me, looking up at me with a pout on her face.

"Okay okay... let's go together Miyako-chan!"

"... Yay!~~" Then she smiled brightly at me after I said that to her and patted her head.

... Cute...

"Shiho-chan, remember to be careful. Take care of your sister and make it sure that nothing bad happens to her!" My mom told me. "Also, don't get in trouble" she muttered but I still managed to piece what she said by lipreading.

Well, Spec Ops Training and Voice Pitch helps with that so I can lipread.

"Okay! We are going there now!"

After saying that, I saw Miyako was just done wearing her shoes before we go out through the door.

"Good bye!~"  
"Bye bye Mama!~~"

We both told our farewells to our mother before we walk out of our residence.

"Oh, going to school now?"

One of my dad's friend and subordinate, Mr. Takeuchi, said to us with a smile on his face.

He is one of the many polices who are protecting us until it was sure that no one will attack me.

"Ah yes, please take care of us"

I gave my greetings to him and give a bow to him.

"Yes, a pleasure"

He replied before walking along with us.

Even though it's just a few yards to us, police escort are still needed for us. It's one of their protocols really. Always having one squad of police officers to escort those who are given a police protection.

Though this will only take a week until it was sure that nothing bad will happen to us. I think it works somehow.

Of course police protection doesn't include the police going along with us up to another place like school or our home. They are only cleared to get inside when they get a distressed signal.

Due to my dad being a police officer for a long time so we already have the device to give a distress signal to the police. Well, mine is broken after that bus incident but I got a new one after I told this to my dad.

Just after a few walks, we are already in front of the academy.

Haruta Academy, the only school in this town.

It's normal, with the majority of the students here being normal. There are only some special students in this academy.

Well, even if I said some, those are still at the thousands.

"Anyway, just don't forget to click the button if you need our help. We will quickly come to your rescue!" Mr. Takeuchi said to me before he waves his hand at us in farewell and go to the guard.

Oh right... most people in this town knows each other so even the guard are friends with Mr. Takeuchi and the others.

As long as I remembered, this city have a 200,000 above population. At first people will think that it was many but in fact, that's just a small amount of number of citizens. So this is still a town.

A true city based on my searches on the internet have a minimum of a million population.

Yeah... the logic of Rewrite...

"Onee-chan!~ Let's go there!~~"

I heard my little sister said excitedly while she tugs my sleeve.

Ah right... it seems like Miyako strongly demanded our mom that she wants me to get her to school. That's why even when my mother was worrying, she still let me take care of her to go to this school.

Though, my mother strongly advises me to take care of her or else...

Well, it was scary so I will do my best of taking care of her.

Miyako was still at Elementary at the third grade so I will be taking her to the Elementary School of this academy.

There are six buildings in this academy. The Elementary Section, Middle School Section, High School Section, Normal Court, Special Court, and the Staffs Facility.

In each sections, there are two wings. The left for normal students and the right for special students. There are also two cafeterias on each sections, one for normal students and one for special students.

The Normal Court is where normal students can go to do some school activities. There are many facilities in the normal court like the garden, track field, large sports field, cooking area, science lab, computer room, swimming pool, and many things that was typical of a high class school in my former world.

The Special Court though also have everything like the Normal Court with addition of other special facilities like the Power Assessment Room, Training Field, Production Lab, and many more.

The Staffs Facility is a building that was in a U-shaped when seen from above. This building have two floors. On the first floor, the left side of the building is for the normal unpowered staffs while the right side was for those super powered staffs. There is two cafeterias for the two types of staffs in this building.

The middle part of the building is the stairs to the second floor. On the second floor the principal's office can be seen. On the left side are the school infirmary, cleaning storage, and the rest are all storage rooms. The right side are like the left side of the building, the only difference is that it caters for the special students and super powered staffs.

Now on the elementary section. I have the memories of the original Tomohisa Shiho and I can remember that when she was a child, she attended this school since she was five years old. So I can recall what the place looks like.

Though it looks so small to me now when looking at it on this time. Maybe because I was now grown up?

Since the day the former Tomohisa Shiho graduated in the elementary section of this academy, she never came back to this area. Also, my mother is the one who was taking Miyako-chan to this area since then so the only memory I have of this elementary section is that it was huge.

Now though, it looks strangely small in my perception. The middle school section is bigger than this building.

So it's true. Growing up, you will see that things you thought are big or large are just small in reality huh...

While thinking like that, I glanced at Miyako-chan and saw her staring at me with her expression still bright. Her eyes are somewhat sparkling in excitement.

"Onee-chan... So cool!~~"

Now that I think about it, she was very excited when I wore my uniform as a special student.

Unlike normal students who wore white sailor-like uniforms with some green or blue or red colors on their uniform depending on what grade they are attending, special students wears university style uniforms with a full color of red, green, or blue depending on their grade level.

Green is the color of the students from elementary. Blue is for those on the middle school. Red is for those on the high school.

There is also the yellow uniform but that's only for those on the preschool which is just located besides the elementary section.

Anyway, we are now near the entrance of the elementary school and it seems like a lot of the children here are looking at me.

"Is that a Special Student?"  
"Wow... a special student?"  
"Isn't that Tomohisa Miyako? Who is that girl with her?"  
"Maybe her Onee-san?"  
"Her sister is a special student!?"

The children are making a clamour about my appearance here. I felt my expression cramping because of this.

Ugh... just by being a special student, the people was already making a reaction of it...

Glancing at Miyako, she looks strangely proud of it with her chest puff out like that.

_Prediction, she will boast about me becoming a special student. Will definitely exaggerate most of what I can do._

Oh no, you don't!

"Uhmm... Miyako-chan. It's time to say goodbye. I will be going to my class now so be careful and please..." I kneeled besides her and the grab both of her shoulders "... just behave yourself and restrain yourself from talking about me okay?"

She just tilted her head at my words, clearly looking at me in confusion.

"... You don't want to be cool?~~" She asked that with an innocent tilt of her head.

... What cool? What's the connection about you boasting about me with being cool!?

"Ugh... just, restrain yourself and be a good girl okay?" I just said that before standing up.

"Okay..."

After she said that she goes to the school with her steps being light.

_Prediction, she will still boast about me. Already have a high chance of her classmates idolizing me with her boasting._

Oh god damn it!

* * *

After taking Miyako to the elementary school, I go to the teacher's faculty in the Staffs Facility and look for a certain someone named Maruyama Haruna.

I know her of course. She was basically like a celebrity in this town.

A member of Adeptus, with a specialty of drone making. She was the advisor for all the highschool's Special Class Section S. She's been teaching in this school since five years now. They said she have a high position on Adeptus and my prediction confirmed it.

Anyway, besides my school uniforms and school materials, I was also given a letter that tells me to go to the teacher's faculty first and find my advisor there, which is Maruyama Haruna.

In short, I will be taken to the highest class section for the special students. Special Class Section S.

My prediction was telling me that the Tinker was still protecting me. My prediction also tells me that there might be some government restriction to the Tinker so the Tinker can't personally protect me without being in the Sakura City, which is where her main sphere of influence is located.

So she resorted to putting the member of Adeptus to protect me. Or so what my prediction conjectures.

For me, this is a pain in the butt. This will cause unnecessary trouble for me just by being in that class section.

More trouble means less time on making my devices. Less time on making those devices means more time wasted to save Fumika.

"Haaaa... why does this happen to me..."

I've been repeating this to myself many times but I can't help it. I don't even desired to become like this.

I want to live peacefully and quietly. I just want to do things in a relaxed pace, not this... messy thing.

While thinking like that, I noticed that I was already inside the Staffs Facility.

"... Well then, the teacher's facility for special students..."

I walk to the right side of this U-Shaped building and after passing through the cafeteria and the women and men's comfort room, I finally arrived at the teacher's faculty for special students.

Opening it, I saw some guys and women staring at me and then they immediately smiled at me.

"Hey Haruna-san! The girl is here!"

One guy, I think he was called Haraguchi or something, called on my class advisor.

"Welcome Tomohisa Shiho. It's a surprise that you came back here as a special student" One of the female teachers, I think she was called Yamahashi, talks to me as she approaches me.

I might not be a student from the special class when I was attending this academy on the past, but these teachers are well-known in this place.

I tried to recall them more and immediately remembered their whole names.

This female teacher who was currently talking to me is Yamahashi Nezu. And just by her name, you can see that she looks like a typical beautiful onee-san beastkin with mouse ears.

She is one of the mutants. Capable of controlling all rodents in a single block and she can also transform into any forms of rodents.

The guy who was currently calling my advisor is Haruguchi Tomoya. I think he was a pyrokinetic.

There are others here that I recalled seeing some time when I was attending this academy.

I exchanged greetings with Yamahashi-san.

"... Oh I am sorry for taking your time. You are here for Haruna-san right? Then, have a good day then. I'll be going to my class anyway"

Yamahashi-san said with a smile before she said her farewell to me.

After she just go out, the other teachers also greeted me while I was going to the area where Maruyama-san is located.

I can see that Maruyama-san is waiting for me. Haruguchi-san was just talking to her.

"... Can't believe a strong student will attend our school. This might be a chance for our school to rise on the ranks"

And... I don't like what Haruguchi-san is talking about.

"I am sorry Tomoya-san. This girl specifically stated that she doesn't want to be in conflict with the others. We will respect her decision in exchange for her attending this school. Her family also strongly demanded that she be in less conflict as far as we can possibly put her"

And it seems like I am liking Maruyama-san by just her talking like that.

"Nonsense. She have the capability to defeat the heiress of Frygdall, one of the strongest magic knight dated on the Navarest History. If we don't hone her to be the best that she can be, then what's the point of her awakening?"

"I understand what you are saying but she is still a recently awakened one. We can't just honestly expect her to fight for our school just because she can"

"Regardless. She must be put to use by this school. She can't be just standing there while her peers do all the work just to cover for her"

"... I am sorry Tomoya-san. My class will be starting soon. Good day to you then"

As soon as Maruyama-san saw me near them, she quickly stands up and politely told him that she was leaving.

"Hello Tomohisa Shiho. My name is Maruyama Haruna, your advisor for your class. Just call me Haruna or anything else that will make you comfortable" she introduced herself to me with a polite bow.

"Likewise, Haruna-san. Please take care of me" I also politely bowed to her.

_Prediction, Haruguchi-san is going to say something to me. Was already moving his hand to take my attention to him._

I quickly dodged just before his hand touches my shoulder.

Staring at Haruguchi-san, I saw him not even looking bothered that I sensed him and predicted his moves.

"So you are truly a precognitive. Short precognition perhaps. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Haruguchi Tomoya, teacher from the third year of the special class section A. It's a pleasure to meet you, our future star of Haruta" He introduces himself eloquently.

What? Future star of Haruta?

_Prediction, was intrigued with me. Definitely wants me to be a part of this academy's force. Was thinking that I will understand him somehow. Believes that having power means fighting to prove oneself._

Okay... he is a certified battle maniac!

I think I recall that his class are always purely for battle. He don't put students that can't fight in his section, he just put students that have the capability to fight in his class.

"Good morning... Sir Haruguchi" I just politely greeted him.

There is no need to antagonize him this early. Though, I already hate him.

"Tomohisa-san, we should be going to your class now. It will be time soon"

Maruyama... I mean, Haruna-sensei told me that.

"Okay... I'll be going now then"

I told politely bowed at Haruguchi again before going along with Harune-sensei.

"Tomohisa Shiho. You'll have a good future ahead of you. Don't waste it by restraining yourself!" I heard him said to me as we go out to the teacher's faculty.

After we got out of the faculty, Haruna-sensei sighed before she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Just ignore him. He was just strangely dedicated for fighting" Haruna-sensei assured to me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Uhmm... yes, I'll keep that in my mind"

After replying to her like that, she smiled at me gently before we go to the high school section.

* * *

Going to the high school section on the right wing was strangely a novel feeling for me. I still don't like it though.

When we got to my section, I was slightly surprised that it doesn't look different than the normal classrooms.

Haruna-sensei was the first one to go inside before I followed her.

Looking around the classroom, I saw that there are only a few students in this section.

Specifically, there are only seven students here.

_Prediction, there are eight students here. The missing one is still inside this classroom. Somewhere on the last row of seats. Might be close to the windows._

And my Prediction just told me that there is an invisible student here.

Looking at the last row of seats near the windows, I saw nothing there at all. There is no one there sitting at all. Not even a shadow. There isn't even a hint of someone being there at all.

_Prediction, might be tricking my eyes so I can't see the person in there. Or the person sitting there might have the ability to make her imperceptible by others._

Okay... well, I don't care anyway.

Haruna-sensei writes my name on the blackboard before facing the whole class and gesturing for me who was besides her. "Okay class, we have a new transfer student today. Please welcome your new classmate, Tomohisa Shiho"

"Please to meet you all!" I gave my greetings to them.

My new classmates just give a simple greeting to me. After that, Haruna-sensei told me to choose where I would like to sit on those unoccupied seats.

Most of my classmates are sitting on the first, second, third rows and because I am still feeling unused to being together with special students, I just pick the seat before the last row, just besides the windows.

I know there is someone sitting on the very last row of the seat but maybe that person won't talk to me. Maybe they want to be left alone like me?

I am sounding like some sociopath but I am really not feeling up to it, being together with special students.

Maybe if I get used to them, I might talk or befriend some of them or something?

When I sat there, Haruna-sensei finally begins the class by checking the attendance first. Being introduced awhile ago, it seems like I was skipped on the attendance calling.

"Hanagami Yume"

"Present"

"!?"

I was surprised when I heard a calm voice on my back.

Looking behind me, I saw a silver haired, jade colored eyed girl wearing the highschool uniform for special students. She just suddenly appeared there instantly without me even noticing.

... Strangely, I think she looks like a certain Satori in Gensokyo.

Just when I thought of that, she suddenly glances at me before going back to... wait, where is she?

"Isshi Konou"

"Present"

_Prediction, she is still sitting there. She might have an ability to make others not perceive her subconsciously just like Komeiji Koishi. There is a chance that she was a Lost Age Inhabitant._

"Iwatani Seiju"

"Present"

Then I suddenly see her again, her gaze are now pointed at me. She was looking at me with a calm expression on her face.

"Nope... I just look like her" she whispered to me while still sitting there in a relax manner, her face laid on her hand.

"... What?"

"Kaname Yuuka"

"Present"

Did she just read my mind?

_Prediction, she did._

Oh great, so not just making herself imperceptible, she can also read minds.

Wait... she knew Komeiji Koishi!?

"Yes, I was a Touhou fan after all"

"Oh..."

So she really is a Lost Age Inhabitant!

This is the first time I encountered a Lost Age Inhabitant in this world.

Well, there are billions of Lost Age Inhabitants in this world but most of them are already old.

Also, she is different from the common Lost Age Inhabitants. She have a beautiful appearance, have knowledge on her past life, and it seems like she have an ability.

She is just like me, a person who reincarnated into this world with a new body.

Commonly, Lost Age Inhabitants have vague or even instinctual memories about their past lives. Their appearance and age are also just like what they look like on the past world.

That's why they can be easily distinguished by the Rewritten Age Inhabitants.

Rewritten Age Inhabitants (Or the so-called original people living in this world) have an appearance that people from my former will mistaken them as Anime or Movie Characters. They are that beautiful and handsome.

This girl, by having an appearance that was uncannily similar to Komeiji Koishi, makes her like me, a different type of a Lost Age Inhabitant who reincarnated in a different body instead of an identical body that was like on my former world.

Now the question is... Is she also guy in her past life?

"Hey that's rude!"

She said that with a whisper but I suddenly felt like I was in grave danger when she looks at me.

It felt so heavy while she was staring at me coldly like that.

"Masako Tanazuki"

"Present"

It seems like while we are talking at each other, the class attendance is still continuing on.

_Prediction, Hanagami Yume have a certain ability that gives fear and intimidates the ones she is looking in a hostile manner. She can control who she wants to target it. Only affects those she looks at._

And just after I predicted that the heavy feeling vanishes.

... Oh great, I am already preparing to run away when I felt her looking at me like that.

"Oh sorry... I can't really control my abilities. They sometimes work on their own and I need to stop it consciously" she suddenly sounds so apologetic to me.

Waaah... this girl is terrifying!

_Prediction, she have multiple abilities. Most of her abilities are dangerous._

"Gee... your prediction skill is too OP" when she said that, I think I felt some surprise on her tone?

"Shinichi Yuuma"

"Present"

Wait a minute... did she just know that I have a cheat ability?

"Ah... yes. I can read your mind remember?"

_Prediction, she can't see my Ability Shop but when she is reading my mind, she only sees my interpretation of the Ability Shop._

Oh... so she is not really seeing it. She only saw what I remember of the Ability Shop.

"Shirasaki Rumia"

"Present"

But wait, she kept reading my mind. Doesn't she know that she is breaching my privacy?

I think that's a crime.

"Wait a minute. I am not intentionally reading your mind. I can't control my abilities!" she suddenly said that just after I thought of that. I think she sounded like she was panicking there.

_Prediction, her abilities automatically activates. Some of her abilities can't be disabled or controlled._

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

Well, if she can't disable her mind reading, I can't really blame her for it.

_Prediction, mind reading is limited to her line of sight. She can read multiple people so long as they are on her line of sight. Might also have the ability to have multiple thoughts because even with reading multiple minds, she doesn't shows any signs of headache. Or she might have just a weird physiology, just like a real Youkai. She might not be a human._

"Okay... I don't know what's with your Prediction but I think I am still human!" She told me that though I think she was directing it to herself instead of me. "Also, your Prediction is scary. It quickly puts facts out of nowhere!" She whined, though she said it in a whisper.

"Urano Rize"

"Present"

"Ugh... anyway, nice to meet you Tomohisa Shiho"

"Oh. Nice to meet you too, Hanagami Yume"

After that, Haruna-sensei was just done taking the attendance.

I think... this might not be so bad to be here...

****End of Chapter 14****

**Shiho Tomohisa**  
**(AP : 60)**

**Tier 0 : [Drawing IV] [Gaming VIII] [Typing V] [Dexterity X] [Arithmetic IV] [Programming X] [Music Composition IV] [Voice Pitch I] [Singing IV] [Animation IV] [Improvising V] [Scientific Knowledge V] [Technological Knowledge V] [Memorising V] [Language Comprehension I] [Reading I] [Prediction V] [Martial Arts V] [Escape V] [Engineering V] [Production V] [Constitution I] [Special Operative Training IV]**

**Tier 1 : [Blink I] [Invisibility I]**

**(Ability Info)**

**Tier 0 : Dexterity**

**The user's dexterity increases dramatically. This includes speed of reflexes, internal body movements, flexibility, and sense of balance.**

**Level 1 : Hand and feet movements are two times faster than a normal human. As flexible as an average athletic person.**

**Level 2 : External body movements are four times faster than a normal human. Muscle, nerves, and bones are two times more flexible than a normal human.**

**Level 3 : External body movements are eight time more faster than a normal human. Can also move internal body parts. Flexibility of external and internal body parts are four times more flexible than a normal human.**

**Level 4 : External body movements are sixteen times more faster than a normal human. Can move all the internal body parts individually. As flexible as a bendable rubber.**

**Level 5 : The body's individual movements are fifty times more faster and flexible than a normal human. Can even bend the bone at any direction. Have absolute control over the user's nerves and muscles.**

**Level 6 : The body's individual movements are a hundred times more faster and flexible. Can bend the bones at any direction. Have absolute control over the user's muscles, nerves, and sensitive organs.**

**Level 7 : The body's individual movements are a thousand times more faster and flexible than a normal human. Have absolute control over the user's bones, internal organs, and external organs.**

**Level 8 : The body's individual movements are a million times more faster and flexible than a normal human. Have absolute control over all parts of the user's body.**

**Level 9 : The body's individual movements are a billion times more faster and flexible than a normal human. Have absolute control over the all parts of the user's body.**

**Level 10 : The body's individual movements are a trillion times more faster and flexible than a normal human. Have absolute control over all parts of the user's body.**

**A/N**

**So I'll be ending it on that part. This is getting too long.**

**So right... that's a little surprised for those who knows that new character.**

**To those who knows Yume, yes, this is one of the world's where she reincarnated!**

**Surprised! Maybe it's not really interesting for most of you there...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this!~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
